Sealed Memories In The Poisoned Lake
by darkiceone
Summary: No one knows why Kikiyo hates Inuyasha. Kagome has had her memories stolen from her. After being realized from the hospital Kagome's father come to make sure that her memories stay sealed? What is he hidding? Will Kagome break free or will she be lost?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This was her day, the day she would finally be able to get out of this hell whole. Not only had she managed to make it out of her room, but she had managed to make it to the ninth floor of the building where all the sick children were. Of course she made sure that she was not seen, she would always make sure that she was never seen. After making sure that no one was watching and that she wasn't going to be caught by the cameras, the short raven haired girl, looked around before picking the locked door, that said, 'Stair Case to Roof, employee's only.'

'_Like if that is going to keep me out. Idiots.' _She thought as she pushed open the door while quickly running in before the nurse could catch her. After blocking the door and making sure that no one was going to be able to open it any time soon, she ran up the stairs and toward the roof. Just as she had opened the door, the fresh air hit her and she couldn't help but smile. It had been so long since she had last gotten a chance to go outside into the fresh air and she loved it. The last time she had been out and about she had tried to leave and since then they had not let her out, at least not unsupervised.

She had woken up from her coma a year ago. She was seventeen and had spent most of her life in a coma with IV's attached to her. Not only did she forget who her family was or how she had gotten there she had also forgotten her name. None of the doctors would tell her because they had thought that she would be able to remember on her own with time, not that she didn't try to remember. But it was just so hard. Every time she would try to remember she would get this massive headache that would not go away.

As she climbed up the fence, she took in a deep breath and began to sing.

**Who can find me, who will find me? **

She was tired of not being able to remember. Tired of being kept at the hospital and taught, subjects she should be learning in school, there just because she couldn't remember who she was or who her family was or why she was even there to being with.

**Who can save me, who will save me from this hellish world? **

She wanted out and by god she was going to be free one way or another. Even if she had to jump off the hospital roof just so that she could a) fall to her death, or b) fall into another coma, and finally c) try to reach for the ledge at the other side of the building and to her freedom.

**Painful memories filled with sorrow that I've never felt before. **

"You there! Get down from that Ms. K"

"Don't call me that! I have a fucking name and it's Ka-go-me!"

"Who told you that?" the guy that had called out to her asked.

"Please, just come back, get down, you have people that care for you." The girl nurse said after hitting the guy over the head.

"If I remembered them I would have listened. Just leave me alone or let me leave!"

"We can't do that sweet heart…just come back down."

"No!"

**From a time, long since passed, when will I find peace at last? **She sang before jumping.

Before the demon nurse could even try to use her speed to get to her in time the girl jumped off the fence and toward the nearby ledge. _'If I don't make it let me die.' _She thought. But just as she had thought that, her body began to move without her wanting to. Before she knew it, she was flipping in the air and landing on the ledge that she had aimed for. After shrugging her shoulders and looking down, she looked at the tainted window in front of her and whispered, "Great, now how to break the glass without hurting myself?"

After looking around the small ledge and finding nothing she could use to break the window before her, she looked at her night gown and began to rip it so that it was much shorter than it had been before. The hospital gown that had once reached her knees now reached her mid tight and would probably show her ass to the world if she were to bend over. After taking in a deep breath and calming her racing heart, she began to wrap the cloth around her left arm so that she could break the glass without getting hurt.

Meanwhile, the tall, long silver haired, inu demon walked down the hall as his mate walked alongside him. Everyone who could read and sense auras could tell that he meant business when he had announced that he wanted no on near his mate. Once they had reached their doctor's office, the short girl looked up at her mate and said, "You know everyone is not going to want to deliver our child after this right?"

"I will find someone who will be able to do a good job. Just don't worry, stress is bad for the pup." He growled.

But before she could reply, the doctor opened the door and said, "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Taisho…please come on in."

"What is it that you could not tell us on the phone?" Sesshomaru growled out. He didn't like that fact that the doctor didn't want to tell him what was going on with his mate or pup and he wanted to know now.

"Well I just thought that it would be best to inform you that you are not having one child but two. Your mate is having twins." The doctor answered.

"What?" the girl asked.

Before the inu demon could say a word, he jumped up, placed his mate behind him and began to let out a low growl as he watched the window behind the doctor shatter to pieces as a girl fell in and threw the window. Once she had landed on the floor, he watched as she looked around. It was obvious that she didn't know where she had landed or that there had been people in the room. Before the doctor or anyone of them could say a word, they all her heard her say, "God fucking damn it. I still got cut."

"Ms. K what have we told you about trying to get free. You won't be able to…great, just don't move I'll go and a nurse." The doctor stated once he noticed her now bleeding arm.

"Morning Doctor Soma. Sorry but I have got to get the hell out of here." She replied as she whipped the blood on her gown. He was the only one that she allowed to call her that since he had been the one to secretly give her, her name back to her.

"Are you alright?" the inu demon heard his mate ask.

"I'm…Inu…Inuyasha?" the girl asked in a dazed voice as she began to lose it upon seeing the inu demon before her.

"Ms. K…Kagome…" the doctor called in worry. Although they had been ordered to keep quiet, it had been this doctor that had broken the rules and had told her the girl her name when he had realized just how depressed she really was.

Just as fast as she had appeared, the girl fell to the floor in heart wrenching screams as she began to hold her head. While the doctor ran out of the room to call her doctor and some nurses over, Sesshomaru and Rin stated behind and watch as the girl began to dig her now claw like nails into her skull as she continued to scream out in pain. By the time the doctor had ran back in, Rin was bent over throwing up the meal she had had before their appointment while Sesshomaru watched as the blood that came from the girls head was black. Just as most of it had finished spilling out from her, she had looked up for one last time and whispered, "No…you're not inu…yasha…your…your fluffy."

"We need to stitch her back up." The doctor was heard.

"Uh…doctor I don't think we have to." One of the nurses was heard.

"And why would that be?" he asked as he turned to face the nurse who had spoken.

"She is healing herself…her miko powers have been awakened." She explained.

Sesshomaru and his doctor watched in amazement as not only did the blood stop, but the wound that had caused her to bleed so much disappointed so fast and so perfectly that there was no trace that she had ever been hurt expect for the blood that lay under her. Kagome's doctor turned to Sesshomaru and his doctor and said, "I'm sorry about the floor, I'll have them put in a new rug for you Doctor Soma."

"It is no problem at all. That girl really needs to calm down and try to relax. How much longer is she going to be staying Mr. Takahashi?" Dr. Soma answered.

"Another while longer, at least until she remembers her own family, now is there anything else you would like to know about your mate Mr. Taisho? I'm sure that Dr. Soma still has much to tell you, if you will excuse me." Mr. Takahashi asked as he turned to face Rin and Sesshomaru.

"Mr. Taisho? I'm so sorry you had to see this. She is just really ill." Dr. Soma was heard as he remembered about the couple.

"Are you this girl's doctor?" Rin was heard as she stopped the doctor that had just spoken to them.

"Yes, I am Mrs. Taisho." Mr. Takahashi was heard as he greeted her with a smile.

"Then why the hell haven't you called her family?" Rin asked in a pissed off voice.

"Rin calm down." Sesshomaru growled.

"I'll go call them." A nurse was heard before running out of the room.

"Do you know this girl?" Dr. Soma was heard.

"Yes, a long time ago, Rin go home. I have some things to clear up here." Sesshomaru growled.

"Alright, but if your late for dinner I'm not eating." Rin growled before turning to her doctor to add, "Thank you for seeing us, I'll have to make another appoint by phone at another time."

"No problem at all; just take care of yourself." Dr. Soma was heard.

"What can I do for you Mr. Taisho?" Mr. Takahashi was heard as he noticed the demons cold eyes locked on him.

"I would like for you to inform me of everything that this girl has been put through. I would also like to know why she is still here." Mr. Taisho was heard.

"As you wish, if you like we can talk in my office. But I cannot tell you everything; I do have to wait until I have permission from this girl's mother to tell you everything." Mr. Takahashi added.

"I understand, just tell me what you can." Sesshomaru replied. _'Why is she still here? My mother was told that she was let go when she was younger…why did they keep the truth from us?' _

**A/N: Well that's it for the first chapter. Please let me know what you all think of it. I know it's weird but bare with me. I promise that you will end up falling in love with it. Once again, REIVEW! LOL **

** Darkiceone**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She was the strongest miko in the school and very well trained. She was also the most popular girl in the school and everyone knew it. She was in the popular coward and hated all hanyou's. It wasn't that she was raised to hate them; she had grown to hate hanyou's all because of what one hanyou had done to her and her family. Just as she had finished taking her aiming at the target before her, Kikiyo was forced to lower her bow as her phone began to go off. Although it couldn't be heard, she could feel it vibrating in her pocket. _'God now what?' _she couldn't help but think as she turned to her miko trainer and asked, "Mrs. Kaede can I take this?"

"Yes child, but you must make it quick. The class has only just started." Mrs. Kaede answered.

As she stepped away from her target to let the other miko take their turn, she couldn't help but feel the eyes of all the demons, and hanyou's at the other side of the dojo turn to look at her, trying to listen in on her phone call. After placing at barrier around herself, so that she couldn't and wouldn't be heard by any of the demon or hanyou's that were trying to listen in, the miko opened her phone and said, "This is Kikiyo speaking so make it fast."

"Ms. Kikiyo Higurashi?" a woman's voice was heard.

"This is she, who is this?" Kikiyo answered in a very serious voice.

And amongst the demon and hanyou's that looked over at the miko princess, was a demon slayer and a monk who sat alongside the inu hanyou that they trusted and cared for. While the monk shook his head, the inu demon let out a low growl but said nothing. However the demon slayer slammed her weapon down and hissed, "What the hell? No one is allowed to answer phones call in our training classes or in any other class. Why the hell is she the only one that can take calls?"

"Because she is Ms. Prefect, the teachers love her, and most of the girls in this school want to be her. What else would you expect from the princess of the poplars'?"

"Feh, I could care less what the wench does." The inu hanyou growled as he drew his sword so that he could find someone to go and spar with.

"So it seems, yet every time it looks like she is having a bad day you seem to go around and ask everyone that listens to you to leave the bitch alone. Why is that?" the demon slayer pointed out.

"Miroku tell your girl to mind her own fucking business." The inu hanyou growled as he got ready to leave.

"Inuyasha don't growl at my girl. Sango, baby, please just for once leave him be on this. Who he likes is his own business." Miroku replied as he tried to keep the two from fighting.

"Well whatever that call was about it didn't make her happy." Sango pointed out as she kept her eyes on Kikiyo.

"I wonder what happened?" Miroku asked as he and Sango watched her take her leave while Inuyasha left his two friends to go and work out his frustration.

Kikiyo couldn't believe what she was hearing, not only did she have another episode but this one led to the recovery of her memories. Granted they weren't all there but at least she could remember her family now, which meant that she could finally come home. After hanging up the phone, Kikiyo dropped her bow and arrows before running out of the room. She didn't have to worry about the school trying to stop her; they already knew the reason for her running out of class since her mother had already talked with the school. As soon as she had reached her car, she threw her things in and drove out of there like a bat out of hell. _'She remembers us…she finally remembers us.' _She couldn't help but think with joy as she sped to the hospital.

After parking and locking her car, the young miko walked into the hospital and made her way to the fifth floor where her sister was. Just as she had reached the waiting area, she couldn't help but to be enraged as she saw the tall inu demon waiting in the area where her mother was suppose to be. Once she reached him, she let out a low hiss and said, "What the hell do you think you are doing here? Go away! She doesn't need you trying to buy her off."

"Hello to you to, Ms. Higurashi." He replied in a collected, calm and cold voice.

"Don't you dare try to act calm? Just go away and leave us alone. I don't care if you try to pay her off, you can't. And once she remembers what that hanyou brother of yours did to her he'll be thrown in jail and you'll lose all of your money." Kikiyo hissed out in anger as her miko energy began to escape her.

"Kikiyo, what are you doing here?" her mother's voice was heard as she reached the two.

"The hospital called me as well. Mother what is he doing here. I thought you ended all ties with them long ago." Kikiyo hissed out in anger.

"No, your father did, I didn't agree, it is why he left the family." Ms. Higurashi answered in a calm voice as she finally told her daughter the truth.

"Mother, you cannot be thinking of forgiving them…not after what was done to my sister." Kikiyo asked.

"I'm sorry dear but that is not for you to decided, if your sister doesn't remember but still feels she wants to stay by their side, I will allow it." She answered in a collected and calm voice of her own.

"I cannot believe you!" Kikiyo yelled out in anger as she got everyone's attention on the three.

"Higurashi family?" the doctor was heard.

"Yes." Ms. Higurashi answered as her daughter stayed quiet.

"Well it would seem as if your daughter has remembered everything about you and your family; however that is all she remembered. Something is keeping her from remembering everything." The doctor explained.

"Can she leave the hospital now?" Kikiyo asked in a calm voice.

"Yes, however, she must be monitored. I know that Mr. Taisho is what caused her memories to return, however if she is forced to remember something again it will not end well."

Before Kikiyo could ask what the hell the doctor was talking about, her mother turned to her before saying, "Why don't you go and help your sister get dressed, you can take her shopping once we've got her checked out."

"Alright, but he better not be here when we leave. I don't need him doing anything to her again." Kikiyo hissed before making her way to her sister's room.

"I know that your daughter is very protective of her sister but mustn't she try to shield her from the world. Just try to act normal, as you have seen, if she feels trapped or limited she will fight and break all the limits until she feels she can be herself; whoever her knew self will be." The doctor stated as he tried to get Ms. Higurashi to understand.

"I understand, I will speak with my daughter…thank you." Ms. Higurashi answered.

"Will she ever remember what happened to her or how she ended up here?" Sesshomaru asked the doctor.

"I'm afraid not. When we examined the black blood that came from her it turned out to be a mixture of slight poison and demon blood. By the looks of it she must have gotten some of the demons blood that had attacked her into her system." The doctor explained. "At the moment we don't know if we will need to remove the rest but for now just try to get her comfortable."

"Thank you." Ms. Higurashi replied as she allowed the doctor to leave them so that they could talk.

Once he was gone, the inu demon turned to look at the woman before him and asked, "Why didn't you tell us that she had been in a coma or that you had left her in here."

"I did not say a word to you or your family because I didn't want you to pay for all of this. I know that it was something that could not be helped. Your brother was not at fault and I hope he doesn't blame himself." She explained.

"So what now?" he asked.

"Sesshomaru, I'm glad that you are worried about me and my family but we are doing alright. Tell your mother that I will try to go and visit her soon. Tell your father that everything is alright. But please don't say a word. I want them to live a life free of guilt."

Sesshomaru looked into the woman's eyes and took in a deep breath and said, "I will not tell them however you will not be able to hide her if you plan on enrolling her at the same high school as your other daughter."

"I know, but I'm sure my daughter will find a way." Ms. Higurashi answered with a sad smile before she added, "When it comes to protecting her twin, Kikiyo will do anything."

"If you'd like I'm sure Rin will be able to tutor her." Sesshomaru offered.

"Thank you but she has been home school here in the hospital. Kikiyo has taught her everything she knows." She answered with a smile on her face.

"Very well then, if there is ever anything that you need help with just call me." Sesshomaru said while handing her his number.

"I will." She replied with a smile on her face.

Kikiyo walked into the room and looked around. She didn't see her sister, anyway. As she tried to sense her, she realized that her sister was somehow hiding her aura. Before she could do anything else, Kikiyo turned toward the bathroom as she heard the door open. Before she could even say a word, Kikiyo couldn't help but tear up as she was greet by, "Hi Kiki…are you ready to go?"

"Kag…how are you? Are you alright?" Kikiyo asked as she walked over to her.

"Yeah, talk about stupid, anyway are you taking me shopping or are you going to help me register for school?" Kagome replied.

"Mom is going to handle that, we are going to go shopping." Kikiyo answered with a smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around her sister in a tight hug.

"Uh…Kiki…really I'm cool." Kagome replied as she began to feel weird about being hugged.

"Sorry, come on, mom is waiting for us outside." Kikiyo replied as she took hold of her sisters' hand to lead her out of the room.

"Alright…let's go." Kagome stated as she slightly pulled on her hand so that Kikiyo would let her go.

Once they were out of the room and with their mother, Kikiyo smiled as Kagome said, "Hi mama…sorry it took me so long to remember."

"It's alright dear, how are you feeling? Do you want to rest first?" she stated as she hugged her daughter with unshed tears.

"I'm fine really; I'm just not that keen on the whole hugging thing for now." Kagome answered as she pulled away.

"I'm sorry, so are you going with your sister to go looking for clothing?" Ms. Higurashi asked as she began to open her beg.

"Yeah, if that's alright with you." Kagome answered.

"Of course, Kikiyo will take you to the mall and back. I'll have lunch ready by the time the two of you get back."

"Are you going to enroll me at school?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, but I'll explain things to you once you've gotten home…" she stated as she finally noticed that her daughter's once long hair was now short.

"I know, I look nothing like Kiki or you but I want my hair short for now…is that alright." Kagome stated as she realized that they barely noticed her short hair.

"Of course, I think it suites you. Come on let's get going." Kikiyo answered with a smile on her face.

Kikiyo led Kagome to the car and help her in. After allowing Kagome to look for some music to listen to from her mp3 player, Kikiyo drove off and to the mall. As they rode in silence, Kikiyo began to hide her sister's scent so that to demons would just think that they were just cousins. Once they reached the mall, Kikiyo parked the car and turned to face her sister with a serious look. When Kikiyo wouldn't say anything, Kagome looked at her and said, "Yes sister?"

"Are you really alright?" Kikiyo asked in a worried voice.

"I'm fine. I remember everything up until my fifth birthday…and then…the only thing after it jumps to when I woke up and couldn't remember anyone. I'm sorry for what I told you that day Kiki…I'm so sorry." Kagome whispered as she looked away.

"It's alright. You remember us now. Everything is going to be alright." Kikiyo replied as she hugged her sister.

"I know, I just can't wait to see how big Sota has gotten. I don't even remember how he looks like." Kagome replied.

"He would have visited you but he didn't want to get you confused." Kikiyo explained as she pulled away to get out of the car. "He knew you probably didn't remember him the most so he's been waiting for you. Just don't mind him he can be a bit weird."

With a smile on her face, Kagome nodded her head and said, "I get it, come on, I just want to shop and get home."

"Alright…" Kikiyo stated.

Much to Kikiyo's displeasure, Kagome had not only gone for the same style of clothing that their brother used but she also had the same attitude. Once they were finished shopping and after getting Kagome to buy at least some nice clothing, Kikiyo and Kagome got home to find the whole family waiting for them. Once they were all together, Kagome hugged her brother as hard as she could. She had no idea she had missed them so much. After hugging her brother she hugged her grandfather as hard as she could. Just as she pulled away from everyone, Kagome stopped what she was doing when she heard her mother say, "I've already enrolled you in the school. However I've talked it over with them and you will be called by Lilith. I'm sorry Kagome but it is what the doctor suggested and it will only be for your first semester…just to make sure that you will be alright."

"No, I understand mama…I'm just glad I can finally be with all of you. You have no idea how much I've missed you all." Kagome answered.

"Well now that that is settled, why don't we just have some dinner and you all can go to bed after words. You will be having a long day at school tomorrow." Ms. Higurashi stated.

"Yes Mama." They all stated.

Once they had all eaten and once Kagome had washed the dishes, they all went to bed. Once Kagome got to her room, she closed the door behind her, locked the door, and began to look around. She could remember spending time here and could remember all her hiding places where she had her treasures hidden. Once she had finished putting all her new clothing into her closet, Kagome walked over to her bed and began to move all of the stuffed animals that were on it. _'Man…I was one weak little girl…um…I'm going to have to get rid of most of these things before I can fix up the room...or I could always just improvise.' _Kagome thought as she lay down.

Just as she had done so, Kagome hit something hard. As she sat up, Kagome reached for the small little wooden box that had been well hidden under her pillow. _'I wonder who left this here and why they would leave it in my pillow.' _Kagome couldn't help but think as she opened the box. In the small box, Kagome found a white envelope with a small necklace under it. After picking the letter up, Kagome couldn't help but hold her breath. In the envelope, Kagome found a letter and a credit card. Thinking that it would be best to read the note first, Kagome opened it and it read:

** Dear Kagome, if you are reading this then I am glad that you have finally woken up. I don't think you'll remember me but just know that I am a friend that will always look out for you. The credit card is for you. It is under your name but all the payments will be given to me to take care of so buy whatever you want, just to let you know there is no limit. I know that if you do remember who I am I will be hearing from you soon, so don't force yourself. Because I will know, when you start using the card before getting a hold of me first, that you didn't remember everything and I'll be thanking god if that happens. If anything ever happens and you have to get a hold of me somehow use the necklace and I'll rush to your side to help you any way I can.**

"Nice, but by the sounds of it he is not on good terms with the family…I wonder how I'm going to pull this one off." Kagome mumbled as she grabbed the credit card and placed it in her knew wallet before putting the necklace on. After getting her things together, Kagome grabbed her things and jumped in the shower before going to bed. She was finally in control of at least some part of her life and she was glad for it and she was sure as hell going to make sure that she would stay in control.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

That morning, Kagome woke up to her brother shaking her. Once her brother had finally managed to get her to get up and tell her about Kikiyo's control over the bath room, Kagome walked toward the bath room and picked the lock to the bath room door and let herself in. Just as she had finished grabbing her tooth brush, Kagome turned with a grin on her face to face her shocked sister and said, "Sorry but I need to get ready also. And on that point, Sota really needs to go."

"Kagome!" Kikiyo yelled in anger.

"Sorry but we need to get ready too you know." Kagome pointed out before running out and leaving her angry twin to finish taking a bath.

"That was bad ass sis." Sota was heard.

"Sota langue and Kagome, dear, please don't do that and come sit down to eat." Their mother was heard.

"Alright, but it's not my fault. I'm going to brush my teeth here." Kagome stated as she took her seat and began to eat her food.

"Kagome dear, please try to stay out of trouble since it is your first day and all." Her mother stated.

"Don't worry mom, I'll look after her too." Sota was heard.

"You won't have to since she'll be with me and my friends…right sis?" Kikiyo was heard as she walked down stairs in a short skirt and a tank top.

"Uh…sorry but since I have to act like your cousin, I was hoping of walking to school. It's been a while since I got a chance to walk around the neighborhood and I was actually looking forward to it." Kagome answered in a gentle voice.

"Oh, but you'll eat lunch with me…right?" Kikiyo asked in a slightly hurt voice.

"If your friends are alright with it then yeah I'll eat lunch with you. I don't want to start problems between you and them." Kagome answered with a smile on her face.

"Alright, well I guess I'll be going." Kikiyo said.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Kagome asked in a worried voice.

"She eats at school with her boyfriend." Sota answered with a grin on his face.

"Kikiyo remember not to call Kagome…call her Lilith." Their mother was heard.

"I will mama…see you two at school." Kikiyo called before walking out of the house and to her boyfriend's car.

"Kagome remember to answer to Lilith." Her mother remained her.

"I will…don't worry mama." Kagome answered.

"Are you walking with me to school Kagome?" Sota asked.

"Sure, you need to show me the way anyway." Kagome answered with a grin on her face as she stood up to go and get ready.

"Is that all your going to eat?" her mother asked.

"Yeah, I'm use to eating little. I'll be ready in a few." Kagome answered.

Once she was out of hearing range, Sota turned to his mother and said, "Don't worry, I won't take her to him. If she meets him it'll be because she wanted to meet him."

"Alright, just make sure that your sister doesn't over do it."

"Which one of the two?" Sota asked with a grin on his face.

Once she had reached her room, Kagome had gotten into a black skirt with chains hanging on the side. Her shirt also had chains on them that could be removed or kept on. After getting dressed and parting her hair to her left side, Kagome took off the necklace and put it back in the little box she had founded it in and put it in one of her new hiding spots. She figured she would wear it when she began to remember who ever it was that had given her the credit card. Once she reached the bottom of the stairs, she found her brother waiting for her. Before she could even say a word, her mother said, "You two better hurry before you're late."

"Don't worry mama, we'll be fine…Sota do you have an extra skate board?" Kagome asked with a grin on her face.

"You can ride?" Sota asked in a shocked voice.

"No, but I mind as well learn." Kagome answered with a grin once they were out of the house.

"Alright, just don't tell mom on me." Sota answered as he ran to get his and an extra board for his sister.

Once they had gotten to school, Kagome told her brother that she would be fine on her own; she would find the office to get her schedule on her own. Once he had gone to his class, Kagome took in a deep breath and looked around before making her way to the office. She didn't have to walk around much since all she had to do was follow Kikiyo's instructions. Once she had reached the office, Kagome walked in and said, "Hello, my name is Lilith Higurashi…I'm here to pick up my schedule."

Kikiyo sat by all the miko's and full demons that followed her. Even though things were no longer the same as they were five hundred years ago, you could still find miko's and demon's that hated hanyou's. She was taking with her friends and relaxing since their instructor had yet to arrive. All she could think about at the moment was what her sister had decided to wear, if she had this class with her even though she didn't even remember all of her basic miko knowledge. Just as Kikiyo was about to go deep into though, she was brought out of it when she heard Kagura's worried voice ask, "Kikiyo are you alright?"

"Yeah, you seem kind of out of it." Yuka added.

"I'm fine, just got a lot on my mind. So what's going on? Are we sparing today?" Kikiyo asked.

"Don't know, Lady Kaede has yet to arrive so we're just relaxing. The demon's and their friends started their own warm up a while ago." Yuka answered.

"I sense a miko heading this way." Kagura growled. "She's new."

'_Kagome.' _Kikiyo thought as she and her friends turned to the doors.

While everyone had been doing their own thing, they all froze when the doors to their training area had been thrown open as a girl in a black short skirt, with chains hanging off of it road in on a skate board. _'This isn't so hard…I wonder what I have to do today.' _Kagome thought as she stopped in the middle of the room and looked around. She had no idea why, but it surprised her when she found that the group that trained together during this time was split up into two different groups. Hanyou's, demon slayers, a monk, and some demons sat and warmed up at the right side of the dojo while the miko's, monks, and full blooded demons sat at the other side of the room.

As she looked around, Kagome found her sister looking at her with a small smile on her face while her friends began to glare at her. As she stepped on the skate board so that it would jump up, she caught it and began to make her way toward her cousin. Once she had reached her, Kagome locked eyes with her sister and said, "Hi cousin…how you doing?"

"Kikiyo do you know this outcast." Once of the miko's was heard hiss out in disgust.

"She's my cousin so watch it." Kikiyo hissed as she stood up to greet her. "Hello Lilith…long time no see."

"Yeah, sorry about that…um…guess I'll just see you at home since you're friends don't seem to like me." Kagome replied before turning around to go and join the other group.

"If you would like, you can stay. You don't have to leave." Kikiyo replied.

"Kikiyo." Her friends hissed.

"No, it's cool, I'll be fine. Besides, I don't want to be around your bitchy friends." Kagome hissed back as she glared at the girls that were glaring at her.

"Watch it before I shut you up you little outcast." The wind demon growled.

Before Kagome could reply, Kaede entered the dojo and got everyone to gather around. Knowing that it would only result in a fight if she stayed near Kikiyo, Kagome took her leave and sat at the very back and away from everyone. _'Man, I knew this would be weird but…damn…now what am I going to do.' _Kagome thought as she sat in silence. Once the room was quiet, Kaede cleared her throat and said, "As you all know today is the day that we will spar with each other. I have put up with you separating but if you want to pass my class you will spar and not hurt each other."

"Alright, so do you have the list are do we get to chose?" a wolf demon was heard as he glared at the inu hanyou at the other side of the other room.

"I have come up with a new list since we have a new student. Kagura you are to take it easy with her." Kaede was heard.

'_Great.' _Kagome thought.

"Who's the new girl?" the demon slayer that sat next to the monk and inu hanyou whispered.

"Seems like she is a relative of Kikiyo, but not one Kikiyo would be proud of by the looks of it." The monk answered.

"Feh, shut up you two." The inu hanyou growled. _'God it's her…she still hasn't remembered me…what happened…she still hasn't used the credit card.' _

"I'll be nice." Kagura was heard with a grin on her face as she gripped her fan.

"Very well then, everyone get ready and go to your corner. Kagura and Lilith will be in the middle of the dojo today." Kaede was heard as she handed out the papers that said who was with who.

Once she had met Kagura in the middle, Kagome looked her up said, "What? See something you like?"

"You wish you little filth." Kagura hissed as she opened her weapon.

"Ummm…do I get a weapon too?" Kagome asked as she looked around.

"The only weapon you get is the one you bring with you. I'm surprised your cousin didn't tell you that…or maybe she just wanted to see you get hurt." Kagura shot back.

"You are going to regret saying that." Kagome hissed back as she took a defensive stance while filling her fist with miko energy. "I'm going to make you regret saying that."

"I'd like to see you try." Kagura stated with a grin on her face.

Miroku looked over at Kikiyo and knew that she had put up a barrier around them so that no one would be able to hear them. Once the silence had gotten to her, she glared at him while taking an arrow before saying, "Go ahead, and ask your little question before we start."

"Kikiyo I know all our relatives, I know that she is not one of them…who is she that you are claiming that she is your cousin." Miroku replied.

"Miroku, you are my second cousin and I have not seen you since my fifth birthday but do not forget who you are taking too. I am not going to be answering the question so you mind as well start before I do." Kikiyo warned.

"Kikiyo, who is she? Why do you hate Inuyasha so much? What is going on here?" Miroku pushed on as he got rid to fight her.

"Shut up!" Kikiyo yelled in anger as she lowered the barrier and began her attack.

The inu hanyou and the wolf demon fought with all they had. They had always been enemies and they were not going to give up until they beat the other to a bloody pulp. Just as he had pushed the wolf demon back, the inu demon let out a low growl of annoyance as his friend's weapon flew by him. Once he was sure that Koga wasn't going to attack him just yet, he turned to face his demon slayer friend and yelled out, "Would ya watch it with that thing!"

"Sorry!" she called back as she kept her eyes on her opponent."

"Keep your eyes on me half breed!" the wolf demon growled out as he threw him across the room.

"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled out in worry as she tried to get to him.

"Sorry demon slayer but we are far from finishing this." Her opponent growled out in pleasure.

"I don't have time for this." Sango hissed as she got ready to finish things.

"I'd like to see you try little girl." The demon growled.

But just as he was about to charge at her, he was forced to move back as he avoid the wind demons attacks. Just as the dust began to clear, Sango turned to her side only to find a girl holding onto her as she turned to face her and said, "Sorry about that…but I got the bitch mad…are you alright?"

"Yeah, are you?" Sango answered.

"Just fine, umm….can I bower your sword for a bit?" Lilith asked.

"Sure, I'm not using it." Sango answered as she handed her the weapon.

"Fight!" an enraged Kagura was heard as she attacked the barrier once more.

"Alright, well when I say, you should probably move behind me." Kagome replied.

"You're new, so do you need any help?" Sango offered.

"Thanks but I'm good. I'll explain when we get out of this class." Kagome answered before yelling out, "Now!"

Just as Kikiyo was about to finish her fight with her cousin, she and her cousin were forced to stop and combine their power to protect everyone that was in the way of the oncoming attack. They had felt the power wanting to be released waiting to destroy anything and everything that was in its way. Just as Kagome had lowered her barrier, she had swung the blade and had sent out just the tip of the amount of energy that had build up within her over the years. As her power left the sword, Kagome fell to her knees as she quickly took control over it so that it would only knock Kagura out before coming back to her.

Everyone watched in silence as the new miko that had arrived took in deep breaths as she tried to ignore the pain of drawing her energy back into herself. Just as all of her energy had disappeared, Kaede walked over to Kagome and slowly helped her up before saying, "Very good child, who taught you to have such control and power?"

"I don't know…" Kagome whispered before she passed out, out of pure exhaustion.

**A/N: well there you have it. That's it for this chapter. I have been working hard so I hope you all like it. Please let me know what you all think of the story. Review, review, review! If anyone has any questions up to this point please let me know and I would be more than happy to answer any of your questions. **** Once again, REIVEW!**

** Darkiceone **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Before she could even run to her sister's side, Kikiyo froze in anger as she watched Inuyasha quickly catch her sister and pick her up. She had to admit that if it hadn't been for him her sister probably would have hit her head against the cold floor. Knowing that her sister was in good hands, Kikiyo walked over to Kagura and slapped her across the face before saying, "You bitch, how dare you do that to my family?"

"Kikiyo," Kaede was heard as Inuyasha waited to follow the elder miko to the nurse's office so that she could look over Kagome.

"The little Goth was asking for it. Besides…she's your cousin and nothing more right?" Kagura growled back but did nothing to defend herself. She was her brothers intended, if she were to harm her she would be in a world of hurt.

"Watch it, she is closer than just my cousin…you are lucky…get out of my sight." Kikiyo hissed as she turned to make her way toward her sister.

"Sango are you alright?" Miroku asked in a worried voice.

"Yeah, but maybe you should go and get yourself checked since you helped protect everyone. Just make sure that you didn't over do it." Sango answered.

"Sango ye and Miroku are to cancel the rest of the class, I trust that ye two will be alright Miroku." Kaede was heard as she made it clear that she wanted all activities to end while she went to go and tend to Kikiyo's cousin.

They walked in silence, each not knowing what to say. While Kikiyo tired to stay calm and ignore the fact that the hanyou that she hated the most was currently carrying her injured sister to the nurses' office, Inuyasha tired to just act as if he was walking alone. He hadn't meant to catch her to begin with. All he was going to do was just watch and hope that one of Kikiyo's little followers would make a move to try to catch Lilith since she was after all Kikiyo's cousin. _'Feh, what a mistake that turned out to be...' _He couldn't help but think as he turned down the hall that would lead them to the nurses office.

Just as they were about to reach the nurses office, Kikiyo turned to Inuyasha and said, "I know you helped because you had no other choice but thank you for helping my cousin."

"Feh, like if you really mean that." Inuyasha growled out as he walked in and placed the sleeping girl down.

"I don't want you near her. I don't want you to hurt her like you hurt my sister." Kikiyo hissed in anger as she changed the subject.

"Don't worry your pretty little head wench; I'll stay clear of her." Inuyasha growled before storming out of the room.

Without another word, Inuyasha took his leave from the room and left so that Kikiyo could look after her cousin. Once he had returned back to the gym he found that everyone was just sitting around and glaring at each other. After taking a calming breath, he made his way over to his friends hoping that they would not question her as to why he had saved Kikiyo's cousin. Meanwhile, Kikiyo looked over her sister and watched her. She had no wounds but it did feel like she had over used her miko powers. Just as she was about to give her some of her energy, Kagome slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room while asking, "Uh…where am I?"

"You are in the nurses' office, are you alright? Do you remember what happened?" Kikiyo asked in a worried voice.

"I'm fine, I know what happened and for the record I'm staying away from you during school if that is how I am going to be treated." Kagome answered as she began to sit up.

"You had me worried there for a while Lilith." Kikiyo stated.

"I'm fine…really…I think I'll wait for the nurse before heading to my next class, you can go ahead and go." Lilith stated.

"Alright, but you have to promise to stay out of trouble, if you overdo it you might get sent back to the hospital." Kikiyo replied.

"I promise, now go ahead and leave before your late. I'm fine." Lilith replied.

"Just make sure to get your things from Kaede." Kikiyo stated.

"You worry too much, now go." Lilith hissed in a tried voice.

Once Kikiyo had left the room, Kagome took in a deep breath as she tried to get a hold of her powers. Although she had let so much lose she had also brought it back into herself before anyone could get seriously hurt. Just as she had gotten control once more, the nurse walked in and asked, "Are you alright? Do you need to go home?"

"I'm fine; I just needed a little rest." Kagome answered.

"Well then, how about you give me your name so that I can give you a pass to get your things from your training class and so that you don't get yelled at for being late to your next class." The nurse replied.

"Oh, my name is Lilith, Lilith Higurashi." She answered.

Just as they were getting ready for the bell to ring, Sango turned around with a smile on her face as she heard Kaede call her over. After telling her friends that she would see them later, Sango ran over to the elder miko and said, "Yes Kaede?"

"Would ye stay here and wait for Lilith, she will return and will need help finding her next class." Kaede answered.

"Sure, does she have a class with me again?" Sango asked.

"Yes child, ye must help her." Kaede answered.

"Alright, I will." Sango answered. "But are you going to give me a note so that I don't get into trouble?"

"Here is ye note, now do not forget." Kaede stated before walking away and allowing everyone to leave.

Noticing that she wasn't going anywhere, Miroku and Inuyasha walked over to Sango and asked, "What's up? Why aren't you coming with us?"

"I have to wait for the new girl, I have class with her next block and Kaede asked me to wait for her." Sango answered.

"Feh, later." Inuyasha growled before taking his leave.

"What is up with him?" Sango asked.

"I have no idea but I have a feeling that it has something to do with the new girl." Miroku answered.

"I don't think that's it…even before Lilith enrolled, he's always been closed off…you know." Sango replied.

"Yeah, let's just hope she can help us open him up a bit?" Miroku whispered before kissing her goodbye.

Just as she had been left alone, Sango turned around to get her things and Lilith things when she noticed said girl walking over to her with both their bags. Just as she had taken hold of her backpack, Sango smiled at Lilith and said, "Thanks, how long have you been here?"

"Long enough to know that you want my help with something and that your boyfriend thinks that it's got something to do with me. So did Kaede ask you to wait for me?" Lilith answered with a grin on her face.

"Oh, sorry about that, we were just hoping you'd be friends with us. Since you know," Sango replied. "And yeah, Kaede said we had next block together so she asked me to wait for you."

"Yeah, I get it and sure why not. But I don't think Inuyasha will like that very much." Lilith stated.

"Whether he likes it or not he is going to be nice." Sango reassured her.

"Thanks, but I can take care of myself." Lilith stated.

"Great, well lets head on over to class." Sango said.

"What class is it again?" Kagome replied.

"We have, math next." Sango answered with a smile on her face.

"Great, I love math." Lilith exclaimed.

"Good, then you can help me. I hate math." Sango replied as she led the way out of the dojo they were in.

"Sure thing." Lilith promised.

By the time they had reached they class, Sango and Lilith had arrived late. Before the teacher could tell anything to Sango, Lilith had presented both the note from the nurse and the one from Kaede to excuse the two of them. Once they had taken their seats, Sango and Lilith began to take their notes. She had seen her schedule and knew that Inuyasha would not be happy to find that her schedule was closer to his then hers. Once they were done and allowed to talk, Sango turned to Lilith and asked, "Want to hang out with us after school today? We usually go over to Inuyasha's house and watch some movies."

For some reason she felt uneasy going over to Inuyasha's house. She had no idea why but the mere idea of it made her very worried. After pushing the feeling away and with a smile on her face, Lilith looked at Sango and said, "Maybe some other time, I have to finish getting settled into my room. I have to go and buy a few things anyway."

"Well how about we come with you. It would be a nice change to go shopping with another girl instead of my boyfriend and my best friend." Sango replied.

"Sure thing, I'll just have to call home and let them know. I don't want them to worry about me." Kagome replied.

"Alright, we can do that at lunch. Do you have a way to call them?" Sango asked.

"No, I don't." Lilith answered before adding, "Maybe I should get a cell phone."

"It's cool, you can use my phone, and if you really want to get on we can find you a good one at the mall." Sango offered with a smile on her face.

"Thanks, so was there anything you didn't understand?" Lilith asked.

"Well, we'll talk about that later." Sango answered with a grin on her face.

With a grin of her own, Lilith nodded and put away her homework. She was good at math since she needed to know a lot of it so that she would be able to tell how far she could jump or how fast she would fall whenever she would jump off of one of the hospital floors. By the time the bell rang, Lilith and Sango were becoming the best of friends. Once they had gotten their things together, Sango walked Lilith to her next class before hulling ass to her own class. Just as she had walked in she found that she had class with Kikiyo, Inuyasha, and Miroku. While Miroku waved her over, Kikiyo locked eyes with her and tried to show her that it was alright to sit next to her. But before she could chose her seat, Lilith stopped as she heard the teacher say, "You can just wait since I have to have them rearranged themselves for the semester project."

"Yes, sir." Lilith replied. _'Please let me be paired up with Kikiyo…please.' _

But after she had heard them call out Miroku's and Kikiyo's name out, Lilith took in a deep breath and could only hope that she didn't get someone that she would fight with. But when they called on her and Inuyasha she couldn't help but smile a little. She had no idea but the thought of being with Inuyasha just made her feel safe and cared for.

"Alright, now you all know who you are paired up with, get with your partners so that I can assign you your project and the era you are going to be doing." The teacher announced.

As she made her way to sit by Inuyasha, Lilith could feel her sisters stare. She had no idea what she was looking at but she didn't care. At the moment she was going to be sitting with Inuyasha. Once she had taken her seat next to him, Kagome smile and said, "Hi."

"Feh." Was all he had to say to her.

Pissed off by his greeting, Lilith glared at him and said, "You don't have to be so rude you jerk."

"I can be what I want wench." Inuyasha growled at her.

Before Lilith could say anything else, the teacher cleared this throat and said, "You two will have the pleasure to present a presentation on our involvement of World War I."

"What?" Lilith asked.

"You heard me, do it or fail. It is your call." He told her before making his way to the next pair.

"Uh…so when are we starting on this?" Inuyasha asked.

"I guess we can meet tomorrow at the library after school. I told Sango that I'd go shopping with her today…well she said she would tag along since I have some things to get before I can finish setting up my room." Lilith replied.

"Alright, we'll meet tomorrow in the library." Inuyasha said.

"K, but what now?" Lilith asked.

"Now, I take a nap and you do what you want." Inuyasha growled.

Before she could even say a word, Lilith couldn't help but smile when she noticed that he really was tired. Not wanting him to be more tired then what he already was, Kagome allowed him to do what he wanted while she began to draw while making a fun outline for their presentation. By the time the bell had rang to single the end of class, Kagome had been half way through her drawing. After quickly putting it away, she turned to the now waking hanyou and asked, "Um…can you help me get to next class?"

"Let me see." Inuyasha growled as he waited for her to hand him her schedule.

"Here, but I just don't know if Sango will help me after. She said that I have most of my classes with her." Lilith stated as she handed him the paper.

'_Shit…this can't be good, she has all of my classes expect for math….fuck…' _Inuyasha thought as he tried not to act as if he was shocked or happy about what he had seen in her class schedule. He kept a cool face as he said, "Well you do have some classes with Sango but you have all of your classes with me, well all of them but math."

"Oh, well if you don't mind can I just follow you around just for today, I have a good really memory so I only need to be shown once." Kagome replied.

"Just walk with me." Inuyasha replied as he began to lead the way to their next class.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

By the time lunch rolled around, Kagome had made her call and had gone to talk to her cousin about what she was going to do. Although Kikiyo had no choice in the matter since Kagome was hell bent on going and had already called their mother, Kikiyo advised for her to take Sota with her since Sota looked up to Inuyasha. Kikiyo didn't hate him for it, how could she? He had no idea what Inuyasha; his favorite person in the world had done to his sister. With a smile on her face, Lilith locked eyes with Kikiyo and said, "Oh and don't worry, I already talked to aunt so she already knows who I'm going with and for how long I'm going to be out."

"You have to call her back and tell her that Sota is going with you." Kikiyo replied.

"I'll do that, see you later." Lilith stated before walking away from the group.

"Is she really your cousin?" one of her followers asked.

"Yeah, so anyone hurt her, and you have to deal with me…got it?" Kikiyo hissed out in anger. _'Don't worry; I'll protect you this time…you can count on it.' _

Once she had reached the table where her new friends were, Lilith smile as she heard Sango asked, "What she say?"

"She's cool with it but told me to take my younger cousin with me since he also has to get some things." Lilith answered.

"You mean Sota?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, you guys know him?" Kagome replied.

"Yeah, but he mainly has his own coward. He hangs out with my brother a lot." Sango pointed out. "I think they were talking about going to the skate part today."

"Oh, well I guess I won't bug him then." Lilith replied.

"Feh, so what are we going to do at the mall?" Inuyasha was heard as he got tired of saying nothing.

"I didn't think you'd want to go man." Miroku was heard.

"Feh, I have nothing better to do and I don't feel like going home right now." Inuyasha growled.

"I was just going to do some shopping and maybe catch a movie that sound good to you guys?" Lilith offered.

"Perfect, but we do the shopping first." Sango stated.

"But then what are we going to do with all the bags?" Lilith asked.

"We'll put it in my car and then we'll get them when we're going home." Sango pointed out. "I can take you home you know."

"K thanks." Lilith replied.

"Good, now that all is left, how much do you have to spend?" Sango asked.

"I have enough to do some good amount of shopping and to watch a movie." Lilith explained. After all she didn't want to tell them that she had a credit card that would be paid no matter what she bought or where she bought it.

After school, Lilith had talk to Sota to make sure that he waited for her at Sango's house so that they could go home together. Once they had been done, Lilith got into Sango's car and the two drove off as they were followed by the guys. Once they had arrived, Lilith took in a deep breath and couldn't wait to go inside. She hadn't been to the mall since she had always been in the hospital and since Kikiyo had brought her to do a quick shop. If she had been there then she didn't remember.

Once they were parked, Sango turned off her car and said, "Looks like we'll have to wait for a bit for the guys. We left them behind."

"I'm not surprised; you drive like a mad man." Lilith pointed out.

"If you don't like my driving then you can drive back yourself." Sango hissed.

"Um…sorry but I don't know how to drive." Lilith replied.

"Then its time you learned, Kikiyo knows so how about I teach you." Sango replied.

Before she could say no, Kagome turned to look at Sango's window just as Sango turned around when they heard a tap on the roof of the car. Upon seeing the guys waiting outside of the car, Sango smile and quickly got out of the car while Kagome tried to calm her nervous. She didn't want to be called Lilith anymore, as much as she wanted to keep her family happy, she just didn't want to get use to it. _'Maybe I should have gone home.' _Kagome thought as she got out of the car only to come face to face with Inuyasha.

"So, where are you girls going to shop first?" Miroku asked.

"I was thinking of getting some clothing to go to that new club soon." Sango pointed out.

"Lilith, would you like to join us?" Miroku asked.

"Um…sure I guess. I've never really been to a club before." Lilith answered.

"What?" Sango asked. "You got to be kidding me…come on, we need to get you the perfect clothing and outfit for you."

"Um…I have to talk to my aunt first." Lilith pointed out.

"If you want we'll go talk to her, right guys?" Sango was heard.

"Yeah, we'll help you." Miroku added.

"Feh, it's her problem." Inuyasha growled since he knew that he would not be welcomed.

"Inuyasha." Sango hissed in anger.

"It's alright, he's right; it would be my problem so you guys don't worry about it." Lilith replied with a grin on her face.

"Uh…don't mind him, come on." Sango stated as she led the way.

With a smile on her face, Lilith willingly followed her. Once they had reached the store, Kagome and Sango quickly began to try on clothing before looking for shoes. After choosing a knee length, black dress, Kagome picked out a pair for high heels shoes that match her dress perfectly. Once they were done, Sango looked over at Kagome and said, "You really should have gone with the skirt, it looks better on you."

"You think?" Lilith asked.

"I know, but if you can't buy both…I guess chose what you like." Sango replied.

"Well, I guess I could take both." Lilith stated as she walked over to get the skirt Sango had told her about.

"What? That's too much; I don't want you wasting all of your money just because of what I think." Sango stated as she tried to stop her.

"Don't worry, it's alright." Lilith replied before pulling out her credit card. "My parents treat…ne?"

"Wow that has got to have a lot of cash in it." Sango pointed out as she handed Kagome a pair of shoes that would go better with the skirt.

"Yeah, shall we go pay?" Lilith asked.

"Sure," Sango answered.

Just as she had finished putting the credit card away Lilith and Sango turned around to find the guys standing behind them. With a smile at her face, Sango locked eyes with her boyfriend and said, "Baby…can you carry my bags?"

"Feh, told you that's what we were here for." Inuyasha growled as he turned away from Lilith.

"I can hold my own bags thank you very much you jerk." Lilith hissed out in anger.

"Inuyasha don't be a jerk." Sango hissed.

"Feh, I'll do it but I'm not going to like it." Inuyasha growled as she reached for Lilith bags only to watch as she moved out of the way in the last minute so that he couldn't get them.

"I can hold them just fine…besides, I think it's about time we left what we bought in the car to catch a movie." Lilith answered.

"I think your right; we can always come shopping later…just us girls." Sango pointed out.

"Well while you girls go and do that, Inuyasha and I will go and get the tickets." Miroku stated as he took hold of his friend.

"I'll pay for myself. So don't get me a ticket." Kagome stated as she was dragged off by Sango.

"Feh, don't worry about it, come on Miroku." Inuyasha growled as he surprisingly found himself being nice to the girl.

As the two watched the guys walk away, Sango smiled and said, "Well, looks like he is starting to warm up to you."

"So it seems, but I could have paid for myself." Kagome pointed out.

"Think of it as his way of showing you that he sees you as a friend." Sango stated in a matter-of-fact type of voice.

"I guess, come on, let's get going then." Kagome replied.

By the time they had found the guys, Lilith and Sango had found them buying the popcorn and the candy for the movie. While Kagome tried to pay Inuyasha back, Miroku smile as Sango kissed him for a thank you. Just as Kagome was about to put the money in his pocket, Inuyasha took hold of her hand, placed it in her pocket, along with the money she had tried to give to him, and began to lead the way with his hand in her pocket. While Sango just smiled, Miroku whistled and said, "Boy is he making things interesting for us this last semester of school."

"You have no idea." Sango whispered.

"Let go." Lilith hissed as she ignored her new friend's voices.

"Feh, not a chance, not unless you give me your word that you are not going to try to pay me back." Inuyasha growled back with a grin on his face as he kept his hand in her pocket.

"What if I promised you that I will not try it?" Lilith asked as she let go of the money so that Inuyasha could properly hold her hand. _'Why does this feel so right?' _

As he pulled his hand out of her pocket with hers linked to it, Inuyasha smile and said, "That still doesn't mean I'm not going to let go of your hand….Lilith."

Not knowing how to respond to his statement, Lilith looked away as she allowed him to lead the way while keeping her hand where it was at. Once they had taken their seats, Inuyasha let go of her hand and handed her the drink. Before he could tell her anything, Lilith locked eyes with Inuyasha and whispered, "Thank you…Inuyasha…"

With a grin on his face, Inuyasha put his arm around her shoulder just as the lights had dimmed. He didn't need his best friend asking questions when not even he knew what the hell he was doing. He also knew that this was not Kagome, it couldn't be, this girl's scent was different then the girl he had hurt. Not only were the scents completely different but Lilith's way of thinking and personality were so completely different. It was different yet it felt so right to be with her. As he began to grow angry with himself, all Inuyasha could think of as the movie started was, _'Kagome…please forgive me…I still love you.' _

'_God…this feels so right.' _Were Kagome's last thoughts as she began to enjoy her movie.

After the movie, the group had gone to get a quick bit to eat before they each went home. By the time she had gotten home, Kagome was met by her stressed out sister and her relaxed brother. Before she could be yelled at by twin sister, Kagome thanked god when she heard her mother ask, "Did you have fun with your new friends?"

"Yeah, we saw a movie and had some dinner so I'm good. Sorry I didn't call home to let you guys know." Kagome answered. _'I'll get a phone later.' _

"What were you thinking? Of course you should have called home. Do you know how worried I was?" Kikiyo snapped.

"Sorry but the last time I checked you were just my twin sister and **NOT** my mother." Kagome hissed as she walked past her sister.

"Kagome." Her mother yelled as she noticed the shocked and hurt look in Kikiyo's eyes.

"It's the truth! I want a sister I can laugh with, a sister that will help me sneak out to see friends not one that is going to act like a second fucking mother to me all the fucking time!" Kagome roared as she tried to get her anger back under control.

Before anything could be done to stop the pissed off girl, Ms. Higurashi dropped the glass she had been holding while her son watched with an open mouth as the two watched Kikiyo slap Kagome across the face. Before anything else could be done, Kagome punched Kikiyo so hard that it had thrown her back and to the ground. While her mother ran to check on Kikiyo, Sota turned to his other sister and asked, "Kagome are you alright?"

"I'm out of here; I'm not going to stay here with my twin sister when she doesn't even try to get to know the new me." Kagome hissed as she made her way to the door. "Just because I got part of my memories back doesn't mean that I'll be the same as her."

"Where are you going?" Sota asked in a worried voice.

But before Kagome could even reach the door she was stopped by a barrier as she heard her mother say, "You are not going anywhere. You are going up to your room and staying there."

Knowing that there was nothing else she could do and not wanting to risk losing control over all of her pent up miko energy, Kagome glared at her mother before she began to make her way to her room. Once she had reached her room, Kagome sealed her door so that no one would be able to go in or out. She knew who she was now, she knew who she used to be and remembered how she used to act but she wasn't that person anymore.

That all changed after learning what she learned in the hospital. After spending years of not knowing who she was she had changed to be stronger so that she would never have to rely on anyone. She loved her mother, she loved her brother, and she loved her twin sister but what she couldn't seem to understand was why the hell her sister was trying to act like a second mother to her.

'_Damn it…I need to get some answers…why can't I remember why and how I got into the hospital in the first place? What are they hiding from me?' _Kagome thought as she whipped her angry tears from her face. After reaching over for the small round bottle of chewable medicine she had been given, Kagome pulled out and held the necklace she had found when she had returned home and held onto to it for dear life. After a while of just laying there, Kagome took in a deep breath, jumped in the shower and went to sleep hoping that she would not have to see her sister tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning, Kagome got dressed in a pair of black baggy pants with a blood red shirt that said, 'I hear voices in my head, and they have some pretty good ideas.' Once she had gotten dressed at six in the morning, Kagome ignored her mother and her twin sister as they all sat down to eat. Sota wasn't up yet and that really didn't matter. Without so much as a goodbye, Kagome walked out of the house, and began to make her way to school. It wasn't that she was still upset but she just didn't want to face them right now so it was best for her to just leave without saying something that she would regret saying later on.

Once she had left, Ms. Higurashi turned to her daughter and said, "You'll have to apologize to your sister."

"Why should I? She should know how I worry and should have known." Kikiyo replied.

"Kikiyo, honey, she's not the same and you know it dear. All she wants is a sister that will try to understand her. Can you please try to do that at least?" Ms. Higurashi explained.

"Naraku will be here soon. I'm going to go and get dressed." Kikiyo stated as she stood up to leave.

"Kikiyo you can't do this, you're only hurting her." Her mother pressed on.

"I know Oka which is why I'm going to apologize and try to do my best. I'm really just trying while making sure I can protect her this time." Kikiyo explained before going upstairs and to her room to get ready for school.

With a smile on her face, Ms. Higurashi watched as her daughter left to go and get ready. She had three smart children and knew that she had nothing to worry about. For now she had other things to take care, like talking to her ex-husband about their daughter. She knew that he would want to come and see her, she knew that he would try to take her with him but what worried her the most was the fact that Kagome didn't seem to remember her father what so ever. This small fact did not sit well with her at all.

Kagome had just made it to school when she noticed that there weren't that many people here. Just as she had reached the tree that Sango usually went to meet with Miroku and Inuyasha, Kagome heard a voice say, "What is a pretty girl like you doing here all alone?"

"Waiting for friends and wishing I'd be left alone…so fuck off." Kagome answered as she turned around to face a wolf demon.

"Come on baby, I'll show you all the nice hiding places we can share here at school." He growled as he reached out to touch her.

"Fuck off; I'm not going to tell you again." Kagome hissed as tried to keep her temper under control while moving out of the way.

"Come on Lilith, just come with me and be more like your cousin. I'll show you a great time if you do." He growled.

"Look" she stated before stopping since she didn't know his name.

"It's Koga, Koga Wolf."

"Well Koga, you can go to hell and find someone else to go and have a nice fuck with because I'm not interest." Lilith hissed out in anger.

Just as she had turned around to take her leave, Koga reached out to take hold of her. Before he could pin her down or do anything to her, Kagome danced around him before pinning him against the tree. Just as she had created a sword with her miko powers she heard a familiar voice ask, "What the hell is going on here?"

"This asswhole doesn't know the meaning of the word no." Kagome hissed as she kept her miko sword pointed at the demons heart.

"What the hell Koga? You already have Ayame. Just wait until I tell her about this." Sango's pissed off voice was heard as she pulled Lilith away from Koga.

"I'll get her next time; don't think that you can fool me. I've finally found my women and I'm not letting her go." Koga growled before racing off.

"Who's Ayame?" Lilith asked as she took a slow and calming breath. She would have done it, she would have sent him to the hospital if it hadn't been for Sango and boy was she grateful for her.

"Koga is the son of the leader of the northern wolf tribe while Ayame is the daughter of the leader of the southern wolf tribe. They are promised to each other already. Boy is he in for a surprise." Sango explained as she pulled out her cell phone to send a message.

"Alright, um….thanks." Kagome whispered as she sat down to think about what it was that he had said to her.

But just as she was about to remember something, Kagome look up when she heard Sango say, "You're late monk."

"Sorry babe, but I had to pick Inuyasha up, his car broke." Miroku answered.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Sango asked as she looked around to find their hanyou friend missing.

"He said something about going to go and warm up already. By the looks of it something happened since he has been in a daze this whole time." Miroku explained.

"Well, since I don't want to be the third wheel, I'm going to go and check on him." Lilith was heard as she stood up and pushed what she had almost done to the back of her mind where she would rethink on it later.

Before Sango or Miroku could say a word, Kagome ran off to go and look for Inuyasha. For some reason she didn't like the fact that he was troubled by something and she wanted to see if there was something she could do. Just as she had reached the dojo for their homeroom, Kagome bend over into a back bend just as his attack had barely avoided her. Before he could run toward her, Kagome was standing up straight with a smile on her face as she said, "I'm alright, really. See nothing happened to me and I'm perfectly safe."

"Feh, what the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha growled as he turned his back to her so that she wouldn't be able to see the relieved look in his eye.

"I'm here to make sure you're alright, that and I didn't want to be the third wheel." Kagome answered truthfully as she stayed where she was.

"Feh, than just sit down, I'm warming up." Inuyasha growled.

"Um…alright…but can I just ask a question?" Lilith asked as she began to walk over to him once more.

"What?" Inuyasha growled out in an annoyed voice.

With a smile on her face, Kagome stopped walking and asked, "Penny for your thoughts?"

As soon as those words left her lips Inuyasha turned around to yell at her only to be frozen in place. There before him stood Lilith but at that exact moment she looked so much like Kagome, even with the short hair. She had looked so much like Kagome that it scared him. He was afraid that she would tempt him to betray Kagome, and that was something he would never do.

"Lilith!" Kikiyo was heard as she walked into the dojo with Naraku close behind her.

"Yes cousin?" Kagome answered as she turned around to leave Inuyasha to his thoughts.

"What are you doing here with him?" Kikiyo hissed once Kagome had reached her. _'Why the hell was he looking at her like that…like if he loved her…' _

"He's a friend; I don't judge your friends so don't judge mine." Lilith hissed as she looked Naraku over before asking, "Is this the boyfriend?"

"Yes, he is." Kikiyo answered with a smile on his face while ignoring her sister's tone of voice.

"You do know that if he ever hurts you I'm going to kill him." Kagome stated in a sweet but serious voice.

"You sound like her sister rather than her cousin." He growled out with a grin on his face.

Kagome turned to her sister and asked, "Did you tell him?"

"Of course I did? I trust him and I don't lie to my future mate." Kikiyo answered with a smile on her face as she showed her the claim mark.

"Does …auntie know about this?" Lilith asked as she caught her mistake since Inuyasha was still in the room never knowing that Kikiyo had made sure that Inuyasha would only hear what she wanted him to hear.

"Yeah, of course she knows." Kikiyo answered.

"I would also like your blessing." The spider demon was heard.

"Well Naraku, we'll just have to wait and see, Kikiyo I'll see you later, I need to go and warm up." Kagome stated as she turned to leave.

Before Kikiyo or Naraku could stop her, Kagome had run off to go and join Inuyasha. As he turned to face his intended, Naraku shook his head and said, "Sorry baby but it's your own fault. You should have tried to get to know her before acting the way you did."

"I know, but I don't want to feel like I did nothing. I've trained so hard for so long. I don't want to see her hurt again." Kikiyo whispered as she turned to face him.

"By the looks of it she can take care of herself." Naraku pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Kikiyo answered as she turned around to go to her usual spot only to stop when she saw Miroku and Sango standing in their way.

Before Kikiyo could say a word, Sango locked eyes with her and asked, "Can I talk to you for a minute? It's important."

"What is this about?" Naraku growled.

"It's about our cousin. But since I wasn't around and Sango was it would be best to let our girls talk." Miroku answered in a calm and stern voice.

Before Naraku could say a word, Kikiyo nodded and said, "I'll meet you in the girls' locker room, the one that is usually empty."

"Alright, but don't keep me waiting." Sango hissed before walking off.

Once she had reached Inuyasha's side again, Kagome smiled and said, "Sorry about that, something happened last night and we were just clearing some things up."

"Feh, like I care." Inuyasha growled out in fake anger.

"Um…well I guess I'll let you warm up, I need to go and look for a weapon." Kagome answered.

"Not like you need one." Inuyasha whispered as she walked off.

The rest of the day went by as if nothing had ever happened. Just as she had reached the front of the school, Kagome turned around to find her brother and sister waiting for her. With a smile on her face, she looked at the two and asked, "Are we all going home together?"

"Yeah," Sota answered.

"I didn't see Kikiyo's car, who is taking us?" Kagome asked as she turned to face her sister.

"Naraku will, he needs to speak with Oka anyway." Kikiyo answered.

"Um…alright, I feel like going home anyway." Kagome answered as she turned to look for Sango.

"You got five minutes. We want to say good bye to our friends too. So you and Sota meet us by Naraku's car." Kikiyo told the two before she left to go and join her friends.

"See you in a few." Sota stated before running off.

Knowing where to find them, Kagome began to make her way to the tree where they usually hanged out only to find an angry hanyou yelling into the phone. Before she could catch him off guard, he threw his phone at the tree, watched as it bounced off the tree before it hit her on the right shoulder. As he turned around to see who he had hit, Inuyasha closed his eyes in regret and said, "Oh shit. Sorry about that."

"You aren't one to control your temper are you?" Kagome asked as she held her shoulder where the phone had hit her.

"Not really. Are you alright? Let me see." Inuyasha answered.

"I'm fine, anyway I came to let you guys know that I'll be going home early today." Kagome stated.

"When are we going to start working on our projects?" Inuyasha asked. "We were supposed to start today."

"OH, right, well I was thinking of gathering some info on my own and that you'd do that same. And I guess we could meet tomorrow after school in the library…for sure this time." Kagome answered once she noticed the look he was giving her.

"I have a meeting with my dad tomorrow. Why don't we meet in the weekend?" Inuyasha replied in a tired voice.

"Alright, we'll meet at the library. See ya, oh and tell Sango I'll call her later." Kagome stated before running off.

As he picked his phone off the ground Inuyasha took in a deep breath. He had no idea what he was going to do now. Kagome was awake; the call he had just gotten was the credit card company telling him that he would and should begin his payments by the end of the month and to inform him that the bill had already been sent. What he hated was that they wouldn't tell him where she had used it or what it was that she was buying. He had forgotten to add that to the fine print and now he had no idea where she was so that he could go and see her. For now the only thing he could do was wait until he got some clues with the bills that would be sent to him.

Knowing that his best friend would call him in worry to see as to why he had not waited for the two and to ask about their new friend, Lilith, Inuyasha let out a low growl before storming off toward his car to make his way home. As he drove him the only two things that he could think about were Lilith and Kagome. While he felt guilty and knew that he owed Kagome anything and everything she would want from him once she remembered, a part of him was starting to fall for Lilith, he knew that she would have more in common than his kind, happy, childhood friend. Just as he had walked into the house to look for mail so that he could pick up his bill, Inuyasha froze when he heard his brother ask, "Looking for something?"

"Feh, what do you care? Just fuck off." Inuyasha growled as he turned around to leave and go to his room.

"If its mail I placed it in your room, wouldn't want father to see the new credit card bill would you?" Sesshomaru added as he couldn't help but grin.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked knowing that he would have to give something up in order to keep this from reaching his parents.

"I want to know what it is that you are doing and why it is that you are doing it." Sesshomaru growled. "I want in and I don't care if you like it or not."

"Feh, but you can't say a word, not even to Rin." Inuyasha growled.

"Deal, shall we have this little talk elsewhere?" Sesshomaru asked as he pulled out his car keys before adding, "I suggest we take this elsewhere."

"Feh, fine…but you'll stay quiet until I finish explaining." Inuyasha growled out in anger.

"Deal." Sesshomaru stated before leading the way toward his car. Although the two were hardly ever on good terms with one another, they were always there for each other to bail the other out of whatever trouble they had gotten themselves too.

**A/N: Well what do you all think of it so far? I hope you are liking it and don't worry, I'll explain everything when the time comes. Please let me know what you all think of the story so far…REIVEW! **

** Darkiceone**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Once they had gotten home, Kagome greeted her mother and made her way up and to her room. She needed to think of a way to buy everything that she wanted to get without having to answer some serious questions. She didn't want her mother to think she was stealing these things after all. Just as she had finished making hang ropes out of some of the black ribbon she had, Kagome took hold of the stuff animals and couldn't help but grin as she said, "Sorry…but I just found a better use for you all."

"Wow, didn't think you'd still be talking to dolls now." Sota's teasing voice was heard as he walked in and added, "But hey, if it floats your boat then by all means, continue your conversation with the dolls. I can wait."

"Ha ha, very funny…what do you want?" Kagome stated as she smiled at her brother while dropping the light brown bear that she had been holding.

"Mom wants you down stairs, she said she needed to talk to all of us…by the sounds of it it's about dad." Sota stated in a tired voice. His father had left just because he didn't like and refused to accept the fact that his mother had still wanted to keep her friends. After his father had left, they he had grown to dislike him while Kikiyo continued to get along with their father.

"That's true…I just figured he was on a business trip or something." Kagome stated as she got off of her bed room floor to follow her brother down stairs.

"So you do remember him, well, that should make things easier for Oka and Otu." Kikiyo was heard as she appeared at the door way.

"Where'd your boyfriend go?" Kagome asked as she locked eyes with her sister.

"He had to go home, that and I asked him to leave since this is a family matter." Kikiyo answered as if it were nothing.

"He's your intended…I would not have cared since he would be family soon…" Kagome answered with a grin of her own before adding, "How soon would be left up to you of course."

"Not something we should talk about with me here…you know that right?" Sota was heard as he began to cover his ears.

"True…don't want to make him insane." Kagome teased.

"Well we would get another room for us…what do you say?" Kikiyo joined in.

"Mom!" Sota roared before running out of his sisters' room.

"So you are coming?" Kikiyo asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah, be there in a bit." Kagome answered, "Just going to put these on my bed."

"I'm not even going to ask so I'll just go and wait down stairs." Kikiyo stated as she turned around and took her leave. Once she was alone, Kagome left the ropes on her bed and followed after her sister. She had some memories of her father and most of them were good but when she taught back to it she never really got along with him that well. She knew she had a really good reason for it too but she just couldn't remember it. _'I'm starting to get really sick of not remembering things…well not remembering everything.' _Kagome thought as she made her way down stairs.

"Oh good, I was just about to go and get you. Go ahead and have a seat Kagome…this shouldn't take long." Ms. Higurashi was heard.

"Sure, but what is this about? From what Sota implied dad left you and now he is coming for a visit." Kagome was heard a she sat down between Kikiyo and Sota.

"Well, yes he did leave but that was only because we didn't see eye to eye with some things. He wants to come and see how you are doing." She told her.

"Five buck says he wants to just take her way." A bitter Sota was heard.

"Sota, you know it's not like that." Kikiyo hissed. "Dad isn't like that; if Kagome wants to stay he will let her stay."

"Yeah, just like he let mom keep her friends right." Sota mumbled under his breath.

"What friends? Oka what is he talking about? Is that really the only reason he left you?" a very pissed off Kagome was heard.

"Sota!" Kikiyo yelled in anger.

"Don't Sota me!" he roared as he jumped out of his seat. "I DON'T HAVE A SAY JUST BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW THE FULL STORY. I DON'T KNOW THE FULL STORY BECAUSE NO ONE WANTS TO TELL ME! AND YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T WANT TO KNOW. IF ALL IT TOOK FOR HIM TO LEAVE HIS FAMILY WAS JUST ONE DISAGREEMENT WITH HIS WIFE THAN HE CAN GO BURN IN HELL FOR ALL I CARE!"

Sota roared as he held his angry tears back. Before his mother could stop him, she watched with a tired look in her eyes as her son ran out of the house. Before she could even tell Kikiyo a word and before she could even try to figure out what she should do since all of her children needed to hear what she had to say, Kagome took in a deep breath and said, "I'll go find him. I get along with his friends better. Besides…I don't think he'd want to see you right now Kiki."

"I understand…a part of me doesn't really blame him." Kikiyo whispered in a sad voice.

"Please just be careful dear." Ms. Higurashi stated.

"I will, don't worry Oka." Kagome stated as she reached for her skate board and left the house.

Once she was out of the house, Kikiyo turned worried eyes to her mother and asked, "What did he say?"

After taking a deep and calming breath, she locked eyes with her daughter in hopes that she would finally see her husband for the uncaring and unreasonable man had become. Once she had Kikiyo's full attention, she looked away and answered, "He said that if I didn't let her go with him after this semester that he was going to take me to court."

Kagome road down the street as she followed after her brother's aura, she had no idea where he was going but she had realized long ago that he was going somewhere specific and that he knew his way around pretty well. Just as she had looked up and toward the sky to see if she would have enough time to go home on her own with Sota or if they would have to call Kikiyo for a ride, Kagome jumped off the board and landed on the floor by the side walk just as she was almost hit by a car.

As she began to stand up while taking in deep and much needed calming breath, Kagome glared at the idiot that had almost hit her as she heard him growl out, "You should watch where the hell you are going."

"And you should have just honked your fucking horn you fucking idiot! Look what you did to my board!" Kagome roared as she glared at the wolf demon in front of her.

"I did you a favor, now get in, I'll take you to dinner." Koga growled out as he waited for her to do what he wanted.

"I'm not going anywhere with you so take a hike, I have better things to do." Kagome hissed out in anger as she turned back in the direction she had been going and began to make her way toward her brother again. _'I'll buy him another board later.' _

"You're not going anywhere…so get in the fucking car." Koga growled as he took hold of her while digging his claws into her wrist so that he could pull her into his car.

He had just finished getting yelled at by his parents and he had just gotten pissed that his wedding date had been moved up all because Sango had to go and open her fucking mouth. Not caring if he would cut her wrist open, Kagome pulled free and glared at him before saying, "I'm not going to tell you again, leave me the fuck alone."

"I've had enough…get in the fucking car!" Koga roared in anger as he moved to slap her across the face only to be thrown to the ground by the enraged miko.

Just as she was about to use her miko sword on the bastard that lay at her feet, Kagome looked up took in a deep breath as she noticed that her brother's aura had stopped moving. As she allowed her sword to fade away, Kagome glared at Koga as she tried to remain calm. However, she was forced to lose all hope when she heard him say, "Finally you get the fucking picture, now get in the fucking car."

"Fuck you." Kagome hissed before she began to beat the shit out of him.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had both been on their way home when Sesshomaru was forced to slam on the break when out of nowhere a guy was thrown into the middle of the street. Before he could even react and make sure that his brother was fine, Sesshomaru watched as his brother got out of the car and pulled the raging miko off of the wolf demon that lay just a few feet before his car. Just as Sesshomaru had gotten out of the car he heard the girl roar out, "Let me go! That bastard deserves it…in fact call the cops so that I can get him thrown in jail for attempted kidnapping!"

"Lilith, Lilith.." Inuyasha called her as he tried to get her to calm down.

"Wait how do you…oh Inuyasha it's just you." Kagome stated as she quickly calmed down.

"What the hell is going on here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Stay out of it mutt." Koga was heard as he struggled to get up.

"And just who are you calling a mutt wolf?" Sesshomaru enraged voice has heard as he appeared behind the wolf. "I'm sure you're not that stupid to call my brother, Inuyasha Taisho, a mutt…are you?"

"Taisho…you're the youngest son?" Koga asked in shocked and fear of what his father would do to him if he heard about this.

"Well since you managed to scare him shitless I'll be going now. I have to go and find my bro…cousin." Kagome stated with a smile on her face as she turned around to leave.

"You do know that you're bleeding right?" Inuyasha asked her as he followed after her.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru called.

"I'll be home in a while." Inuyasha called to his brother before running to catch up to the running girl.

It wasn't until he had reached her that she stopped at entrance to a nearby park that he noticed the scent of her blood. This wasn't Kikiyo's cousin…this was Kagome…he had been worried about cheating on her for nothing. Why she was hiding herself was beyond him but he could only guess that it was all Kikiyo's doing. Inuyasha was then brought out of his thoughts when he heard Kagome say, "Well since you're hell bent on following me…can you tell me a way around this damn park? I need to find my brother and he is around here somewhere."

"Well if he left your house he is probably at Sango's place with Kohaku." Inuyasha growled as he walked up to her. _'Shit…if I picked up on this…Koga is going to regret it the moment Kikiyo finds out about this.' _

"Can you take me to her place? I haven't gotten a cell yet and I don't know her number by memory." Kagome stated with a sheepish grin on her face before adding, "I'll owe you one."

"Feh, come on, I know a short cut." Inuyasha growled as he took hold her hand only to look down when he felt it sticky.

"I guess it was a deep cut." Kagome mumbled as she pulled her hand free and began to lick the dry blood off of her hand and around the wound so that she could see if it would need to be stitched up or not.

"Feh, let me see." Inuyasha growled with a grin on his face as he extended his hand.

"What for?" Kagome asked as she raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"Because my saliva has healing properties that could probably help…unless you want Sango to take you to the hospital?" Inuyasha answered with a grin on his own.

"Fine, but I guess we should go find a place to sit before we do anything else." Kagome mumbled as she handed him her wounded arm.

"Don't worry," Inuyasha growled as he pulled her toward him. "…I won't bit…hard."

As she turned around to hide her growing blush, Kagome allowed Inuyasha to lead her to a small bench before he treated her wound. Once he had licked it enough so that it had healed, Kagome had stood up and requested that he take her to Sango's house. Just as she was about to be greeted, Kagome couldn't help but grin when she heard her brother yell out; "You can tell her to go and fly a kite I'm not going home with her!"

"Sorry Kiki…Lilith…Inuyasha…what are you two doing here?" a confused Sango was heard.

"Sorry but I came to pick him up since I figured he wouldn't want to see my s…cousin." Kagome answered with a grin on her face.

'_Wench almost fucked up.' _Inuyasha thought with a grin on his face before he added, "I found her in the middle of the street beating the shit out of Koga and brought her here. Figured if the kid ran away from home he'd be here."

"Good guess…come on in." Sango stated as she opened the door to allow the two to walk in.

"I told you I wasn't going home with her!" Sota's upset voice was heard as he kept his eyes on the game.

After raising her hand so that Sango wouldn't say a word, Kagome couldn't help but grin as she took in a deep breath before saying, "Now that hurts…here I come to help you, my little cousin, and all I get is abuse…is that even any way to treat me?"

"K…Lilith!" Sota called as he quickly turned around to find her grinning.

"What...surprised?" Kagome teased.

"Well yeah…what are you doing here…I thought my mom had to talk to you." Sota stated.

"You lost man." Kohaku was heard. "Oh look, we have more freaks to join the fun."

"I'm more Goth and punk thank you very much." Kagome mumbled with a grin of her own.

"Sorry but that outfit totally screams freak…sorry sweet heart but you really need to open your eyes and see it." Kohaku stated in a girlish voice.

"Dad finds out your acting like a fag again he is going to send you to boot camp again." Sango was heard with a smile on her face.

"Nice brother…" Kagome stated as he turned to look at Sango.

"You think?" Sango mocked.

"I'm not that bad…so your Lilith…Sota here won't stop talking about you." Kohaku was heard.

"Oh, how sweet, I feel so loved once again." Kagome teased with a grin on her face.

"Well, now that my work is done, I got to get home." Inuyasha was heard.

"Hold up…Sango can I bower your cell and your room for a bit?" Kagome asked in a sweet, angle like voice.

"Sure, but what are you up to Lilith?" Sango answered.

"I'll explain in a minute…which way to your room?" Kagome answered.

"Up the stairs last door on the right." Kohaku answered as he and Sota began to play their game again.

Once she was gone, Sango turned to Inuyasha and asked, "Is that blood on your lip?"

"Uh…no." Inuyasha growled before joining the guys in their game.

After speaking with her mother and getting her brother permission to spend the night, Kagome walked out of the room, told Sota and promised Sango that she would explain everyone once she knew what exactly had happened. Once she had been allowed to leave, Kagome smiled at Sango and at the two boys before she walked out of with Inuyasha. After getting him to walk her half way home, Kagome kissed Inuyasha on the lips only to lick off the dry blood that had been left behind before saying, "Thanks for the help…see you later…remember we have a project to get started on."

Before Inuyasha could even say a word, he grinned as he watched her run off and toward her house. After making sure that his father and his brother would be unable to pick up on Kagome's scent, Inuyasha made his way home hoping that nothing would change, hoping that Kagome would never remember a thing so that he could finally be together with her again without the worry of her anger for him to return.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Soon Kagome found herself walking out of the school building with Sango at her said. She wanted to go and get a few more things but she didn't want Sango to ask questions. She didn't know her that well so she wasn't sure if she should tell Sango about the credit card or the necklace she had found. Not like she could tell her sister since she would only demand to know where she had gotten it from and if she had actually used it or not. _'Guess I'll have to go alone…but the walk to the mall is a long one…maybe I could go before I meet with Inuyasha for the project…have Oka drop me off hours early and it'll be easier that way…I hope.' _Kagome thought.

She was soon brought out of her thoughts when she heard Sango said, "Lilith, Lilith…geez are you even listening to a word I'm saying?"

"Uh…sorry I was just deep in thought…what's up?" Kagome answered.

"I was asking you if you would like to go to the night club with us tomorrow night." Sango stated.

"Oh, yeah sure, I'll just go ahead and ask my mom." Kagome answered.

"Alright, well what are you going to do now? Are you just going to go home?" Sango replied once she noticed that Lilith would be paying attention to her already.

"No, I asked Kikiyo to wait a while; I'm going to the school library to start getting some information for my project." Kagome answered with a grin on her face.

"Isn't Inuyasha supposed to help you with that?" Sango asked.

"How did you know I was paired off with him?" Kagome answered.

"Miroku told me, so isn't he going to help you?" Sango replied.

"Of course, but he said something about a meeting with his dad so we're meeting tomorrow before the club." Kagome explained.

"Oh, alright well then I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Later." Sango stated before she walked off.

With a smile on her face, Kagome turned around to start making her way toward the library only to freeze when she noticed a beaten up Koga and a girl wolf demon in black clothing in front of her. Once she had taken a step back, Kagome glared at Koga before locking eyes with the girl as she said, "I don't know what he told you but he attacked me first…technically attempted to kidnap me."

"I know, I heard from a family friend…he is here to apologize." The girl wolf demon answered with a smile on her face before adding, "I'm Ayame by the way."

"Sorry." Koga mumbled as he looked away from Kagome.

Before Ayame could say a word, Kagome smiled and said, "It's alright…I have a feeling that's the best it's going to get. I'm Lilith."

"Well Lilith I'm sorry about this idiot but I can promise you that it will not happen again. Oh and here, as a token of my apology, here is a card that will get you free drinks to my families' night club…it should last you for a year and they won't ID you." Ayame explained as she handed her the card.

"Thanks." Kagome answered with a grin on her face before adding, "I have a feeling you and I will be really good friends."

"You and I both, now if you excuse us we have some other matter to take care off before our wedding, isn't that right Koga?" Ayame growled out.

"Yeah, later." Koga growled before he ran off.

"He'll never learn." Ayame mumbled.

"No, but at least it gives you a right to have a little fun." Kagome told her.

"I like the way you think Lilith…see you around." Ayame growled before she ran after Koga.

'_Well that was weird…but now on to more important matters.' _Kagome thought before she made her way to the library. Just as she had found a computer to use, Kagome turned around only to be surprised when she turned to see who had tapped her on the shoulder, as she removed the head phones that she had asked for, Kagome smiled at the hanyou before her and asked, "What are you doing here and secondly why would you talk to me?"

"I figured since my other friends weren't around it would be nice to talk and get to know my future si…cousin-in-law." Naraku answered with a grin on his face as he took the open seat next to her.

"Well if you don't mind I don't want to cause any problems or get into trouble with any of your friends. Secondly I have a project to work on and finish if I want to graduate with my cousin." Kagome stated.

"Well than Lilith I'll let you get to work than…later." Naraku growled before he stood up and took his leave.

Once he was gone, Kagome shook her head only to wonder why he was there and not with her sister. Just as she had finished printing out all the information she could find and checking out three books, Kagome walked out of the back door of the library only to stop and smile when she noticed her sister walked over to a tree in a priestess outfit. _'I guess that's why she wasn't with Naraku…she's in the archery club.' _Kagome thought as she watched her retrieve all of the arrows before starting again. Just as Kikiyo had let go of her last arrow, Kagome leaned over the side of the rail and yelled out, "Hey Kikiyo…nice shot but it's time to get going cousin!"

"Lilith! Are you done already?" Kikiyo asked in a surprised voice.

"Yeah, I'll meet you by the car." Kagome called before sure turned around to leave only to hear her sister call out, "give me two minutes."

After picking the lock of her sister's car and turning off the alarm, Kagome threw her things to the back sit and began to read the first book she had checked out so that she could start to pull out information about WWI. Just as she had finished with the first three chapters, she turned to her side as she heard her sister's confused voice ask, "How did you get into the car without setting off the alarm?"

"I have my ways…oh and you'll need to have Naraku or someone reactivate the alarm." Kagome answered with a grin on her face.

"Nice, real nice Kagome…now what am I going to do?" Kikiyo was heard.

"Just leave a seal on the car; I'm sure no one will be stupid enough to try to steal a tricked car anyway…not once they sense your seal." Kagome answered. "Besides, that would be easier than having the demon alarm in the first place."

"I suppose your right…so did you find what you were looking for?" Kikiyo asked as she turned on the car.

"I think I got enough…what era did you get anyway?" Kagome answered.

"Miroku and I were lucky enough to get the feudal era." Kikiyo answered with a grin on her face.

"That's not fair; gramps has a lot stored in that old shed in the back of the shrine." Kagome mumbled.

"Sorry, but what can I say, I just got luck." Kikiyo told her with a grin on her face.

"I bet." Kagome mumbled.

Once the two had gotten home, they cooked dinner and did the dishes while talking and laughing. Kikiyo had started to trust her a bit more and had realized that her mother had been right; she wasn't the same person she was as a child. Kagome had changed just as much as she had changed since they were children and she would have to accept that. Her sister was no longer trusting, weak or helpless, she was strong, smart, and could think outside of the box. Once they had finished, Kagome had locked herself up in her room and started to hang the dolls up on the ceiling of her room with the hang ropes she had made out of the black ribbon. Just as she was about to get her things together for a bath, Kagome turned to face the door as she heard her mother say, "Lights out Kagome, its late."

"I know, but I want to take a bath." Kagome answered.

"Alright, but just go straight to bed." She replied.

"I will…oh and mom can you drop me off at the library tomorrow in the morning. I have to meet with my group for a project." Kagome answered.

"Alright, I was going to go out anyway since Kikiyo promised to take Sota to the amusement park tomorrow." She answered. "Are you going to need me to pick you up?"

"No, I'm sure I'll have a ride home." Kagome answered.

"Alright, well good night dear."

"Night mom." Kagome whispered as she finished getting her things together to take a bath.

That next morning, Kagome woke up to her mother's voice promising her that she would be left behind if she wasn't up and ready soon. After eating with her mother and leaving a note for her sister, Kagome and her mother left the house. Once she had been dropped off, Kagome smiled only to make her way to the mail. Just as it had opened, Kagome walked in and made her way to the best electronic story so that she could get a laptop, an mp3 player, an external hard drive, and a phone. Just as she had finished placing everything that she was going to buy on the counter, Kagome smiled at the woman that only glared at her before she was asked, "Are you going to want the warranty on all of these products?"

"Sure, can I have the two year one?" Kagome answered.

"Alright…and would this be cash or credit?" the cashier asked her.

"Credit." Kagome answered as she reached into her bag.

"Can I see some ID…Ms. Higurashi." The cashier asked as she took the ID from her.

"My full name is on there and I don't have an ID." Kagome hissed out in anger. "If you want you can call the credit card company."

"Just one moment." The cashier hissed out in anger as she began to dial the company's phone number.

Having had enough of the rude girl, Kagome glared at her and said, "I want to talk to your manager."

"I'm sorry but he is in a meeting with Mr. Taisho the owner of the company…" the cashier answered with a grin on her face.

"Is that so? Well than I would like my credit card back and I want to put the order on hold…I'll wait." Kagome hissed out in anger as she locked eyes with the girl.

"But…that is to say…" the cashier stated as she couldn't think of anything to say to keep the girl from speaking with her manager.

"The customer is always right." Kagome stated in a sweet voice before she took hold of her card and began to look around for anything else she would like to get.

With a grin on her face, Kagome began to look through some printers to see if she should buy one or not. But just as she had found a better laptop with more memory and more RAM Kagome grinned as she heard the cashier that had been rude to her call Mr. Taisho to the register, once she had reached the register, Kagome smiled while the cashier glared at her. After taking a calm breath, Kagome closed her eyes only to hear his familiar voice ask, "What's going on here? My father had to go and asked me to look into this."

"It would seem that this girl is trying to use a stolen card. She requested that I call for you after your meeting. She has been waiting here for an hour." The cashier explained.

"I did not steal the damn thing; it has my name on it. How dare you suggest that I stole it in the first place." Kagome hissed out in anger before she remembered that she had heard Inuyasha's voice.

"Lilith…Lilith is that you?" Inuyasha asked as he recognized her voice.

'_Shit…Kikiyo and my mother are going to kill me…I need to think of something and fast.' _Kagome thought.

"See, you did steal it, the name of on the card was a Kagome Higurashi." The cashier hissed out in pure joy before adding, "I'll call the police Mr. Taisho."

"Inuyasha," Kagome stated as she turned around to face him. "You have got to believe me, I did not steal it…I can't really explain…I just need you to trust me."

"Oh no you don't, Mr. Taisho will not be fooled by your lies." The cashier hissed out in anger.

Inuyasha turned to the cashier and said, "Take your lunch…I'll deal with this and next time show more respect to my friends. She isn't a thief and to suggest so implies that I make friends with thieves."

Once the girl had walked away, Kagome smiled and reached up and on her tip-topes so that she could kiss Inuyasha once more before saying, "Thank you for trusting me…I know I owe you some answers but you just got to give me some time to figure it all out."

"Feh, don't worry about it, now is this all you're going to buy or is there anything else?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled her toward him while keeping his arm around her waist.

"Um…I did find another laptop that seemed faster and it did have more RAM…what do you think?" Kagome asked.

"I think if you want it than get it." Inuyasha whispered in her ear before he nipped at her neck.

"Um…we have work to do so I think I'll just stick to what I got…care to charge me before we make our way to the library so that we can get started on our project." Kagome whispered as she leaned into his hold.

"Let me call someone over and then we'll go ahead and go." Inuyasha whispered before he went to go and get the manger that was in charge of the store.

After getting something quick to eat and helping her with her new laptop to the study room that Inuyasha had asked to be held for them, Kagome and Inuyasha now found themselves glaring at one another. Just as she was about to say a word, Inuyasha busted out into laughter which only caused Kagome to laugh again. After catching her breath, Kagome shook her head and said, "Ok, so maybe it is a weird outline but it is an outline never the less…I mean just read it."

"I keep trying but every time I try I get distracted by what you drew…come on you can't really blame me." Inuyasha told her as he placed the paper on the table.

"Fine, I'll read do it, now would you tell me what you got since I already showed you all of the notes I have and all the information that I got." Kagome stated with a smile on her face.

"Fine, I got some stuff that you already got but your information has more detail. The only thing I was able to really get that you don't have was the reasons for joining the war and the reasons why we got out of the war." Inuyasha answered.

"You mean beside the fact that we got boomed right." Kagome teased.

"Feh, of course." Inuyasha growled. "I think we got enough information.

"We'll see…you want to give it to me so that I can work on it." Kagome asked.

"This is a team effort you know…why don't I just stop by your place tomorrow and we'll work on it there." Inuyasha stated before he added, "You do have a laptop now."

"Yeah…listen…about the whole card thing…I'm sorry if it'll get you into trouble." Kagome whispered.

"Don't worry about it…Ka…go…me." Inuyasha teased before he ducked as she threw a piece of paper at him.

"Not funny." Kagome hissed as she tried to calm her racing heart. She had no idea but she just loved it when he called her by her real name, if only he would do so more often.

"What? You can't blame me…come on…just let me call you that once in a while…it would be our secret…ne?" Inuyasha urged her as he reached over and took hold of her hand.

After giving it some thought, Kagome nodded her head and said, "Alright, but only when we're along…got it?"

"Yes Ms. Higurashi." Inuyasha teased.

After a small pause, Kagome locked eyes with him and said, "And you can't tell anyone about it…no one."

"Come on Lilith…you can trust me…I give you my word…our secret." Inuyasha whispered before he leaned over to her to kiss her.

After turning her face so that he would only kiss her cheek, Kagome smiled and said, "Good, now you need to get me home. Sango wanted to stop by so that she could meet my mom and help me get dressed to go to the club tonight."

"Feh, so you're going?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled back.

"Of course I am…aren't you?" Kagome asked as she began to put all of her things away before mumbling, "Shit…"

"What?" he asked in a worried voice.

"Well…my mom and sister don't know about my little credit card…I have no idea how I'm going to explain it to them." Kagome answered.

"Um…how about I take it to your place tomorrow when I head over so that we can work on the project and then leave it there with you." Inuyasha suggested with a grin on his face. "Are words you can just say that I left it with you since you were going to organize and create the power point."

"Sounds like a plan to me…now get me home before Sango kills me." Kagome stated as she stood up with her things in hand.

"As you wish…" Inuyasha whispered before he opened the door for her.

He had no idea what this was going to turn out to be and he knew that he would be damned even more for what he was doing but at the moment Inuyasha didn't care. If Kagome wouldn't tell him a thing and would not tell him to stop then he would continue what he was doing until he was sure of what exactly they were and what they were going to end up as. The only thing he would have to worry about now…would be her mother's reaction when he was seen at the house again and what her father would say. _'I'm going to hell already…I mind as well do it in style and with a grin on my face.' _Inuyasha couldn't help but think as he drove Kagome home.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After getting home and making Inuyasha promise that he would go with them tonight, Kagome left her school bag up in her room before making her way downstairs to talk with her mother. Just as she was about to start talking to her, Kagome nodded her head when she heard her mother say, "Kagome dear can you get the door, I'm washing the dishes."

"Sure Oka…but remember…it's going to be Lilith in a bit." Kagome teased as she stood up to go and do what her mother had asked her to do.

Before her mother could even asked her daughter what she had meant by that, she couldn't help but smile to herself when she heard Kagome greet the person at the door and answer them when they referred to her as Lilith rather than Kagome. Once she was sure that they were in the kitchen with her, Ms. Higurashi took in a deep breath and said, "Lilith you should have told me you were going to be having a guest over, I would have made tea."

"There is no need but thank you." She heard the girl's voice.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about something." Kagome spoke.

"Well…we wanted to ask you something." Sango added in a more honest voice.

"Oh and what would this have to do with Lilith?" Ms. Higurashi asked as she whipped her hands clean so that she could turn around and face the two girls that now sat at the kitchen table.

"Well my boyfriend and I are going to a club…we were hoping if Lilith could join us since she had never been to a club before. We'll be sure to watch over her." Sango explained.

"Lilith…do you really want to go?" Ms. Higurashi asked.

"Yes, I really want to go…please, I promise to be very careful and I promise to be home no later than…one?" Lilith answered with a puppy dog look in her eyes.

"Well I suppose you could, but I want you home by midnight latest. Anything after and you'll be grounded…got it?" Ms. Higurashi answered.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you…" Kagome stated as she jumped up and hugged her mother.

"But I'm going to want you to leave a name and number so that I can get a hold of you just in case." Ms. Higurashi quickly added.

With a smile on her face, Sango pulled out a small piece of paper from her pocket and handed to the woman as she said, "I'm Sango and that's my cell."

"Thank you…make sure to be home by midnight. Kikiyo won't be back with Sota and Naraku until one so I'll have her make sure that you're back…" Ms. Higurashi stated as she locked eyes with Lilith.

"I understand…come Sango you need to help me find something to wear." Kagome stated before leading Sango up and to her room.

One they had reached her room; Sango turned to Lilith and asked, "Ok, what's the deal…why is Kikiyo the one to make sure that you get home on time instead of your aunt?"

"It's not what you think," Kagome answered as she walked over to her closet. "Kikiyo and I have always been really close. My mother and her mother would refer to us as twins since we not only looked alike but were really close. After my mom died I went to go and live with my dad but he up and split on me since he got behind on a lot of payments so here I am."

"Wow, sorry about that." Sango mumbled.

"Don't worry about it, now why don't you help me look for something to wear already." Kagome answered with a smile on her face. _'Wow…didn't think I'd be able to come up with something really fast.' _

"Well now…let's get you something that will make you look hot." Sango stated.

"Um…I don't know…I don't want that much attention on me." Kagome stated as she stood alongside Sango as the two of them began to look through her clothing.

"Oh come on Lilith, don't you want to at least dance for a while…I'm going to be dancing with Miroku of course so you'll need to find someone." Sango stated as she pulled out a couple of skirts and a dress.

"If I feel like dancing I'll just have Inuyasha dance with me…it's at simple of that." Kagome answered as she pulled out a dress that would reach her mid thigh.

"What are you talking about?" Sango asked as she turned around to see what it was Kagome was doing. "Inuyasha never comes with us. He says it's a waste of his time."

"Well he promised me that he would go. He said he would get Miroku to tell him the place later when he was dropping me off." Kagome explained as she began to remove some of the chains from her skirts and began to place them at the bottom of her dress to see how it would look.

"Wow, that looks good…but it's going to make your bar show." Sango pointed out.

With a grin on her face, Kagome locked up at Sango and said, "Who said anything about wearing a bar?"

"I guess you don't need my help after all…come on let's get to my place, you can finish making the adjustments there." Sango stated.

"I thought you already had something picked out." Kagome pointed out as she looked up to find Sango putting the other clothing she had taken out back into her closet.

"I did but I can't have my boyfriend drooling over you now can I? Besides, if you were able to come up with that on a whim I'm sure you'll be able to help me find something to make Miroku drop dead." Sango explained with a grin on her face.

"Fine, but you have to lend me some shoes…I don't have shoes to go with this." Kagome stated.

"We have time to make a quick stop at the mall so come on. Let's get going." Sango called.

"Hold on…" Kagome called as she stood up and walked over to her desk.

Before Sango could even ask what it was she was doing, she watched as Lilith pulled out a small round box that resembled a candy dish. She watched as Lilith looked at the back of it before shrugging and pulling out a small white and green pill. Before Sango could even ask, Lilith turned and smiled at her friend before she said, "Um…sorry I'm on meds so I just wanted to take it instead of having to take them with me."

"Does your aunt or Kikiyo know about them?" Sango asked in a worried voice.

"No, it's nothing serious…promise…now are we going or what?" Kagome stated.

"Let's go." Sango mumbled before following after her friend.

After getting the shoes that Kagome would need and after helping Sango find the perfect thing to wear that would make Miroku drop dead, Kagome got to work on the two outfits before it got too late. Just as Sango had finished fixing her hair, Kagome smiled as she turned to Sango and said, "Alright, I'm all done, now can I have the blood red nail polish you said I could us."

"Alright, it's on the bed, now we just need to get dressed, what time is it?" Sango asked.

"Its…six…what time are the guys going to pick us up?" Kagome answered as she began to paint her nails.

"Good, we have an hour." Sango stated in a calm voice as she took a seat next to Lilith before asking, "So…how did you get him to agree?"

"I basically just begged and cried until he finally gave up." Kagome answered with a grin on her face. "It didn't take long."

"I see…I guess we just found his weakness." Sango mumbled with a grin on her face.

"Weakness nothing, now go and get changed into your outfit, I want to make sure that I won't have to do any last minute adjustments." Kagome told her as she handed her the purple shirt and black skirt.

"Find, but you better let me see how you look like, that way I'll be able to do your make up." Sango hissed out in with a grin on her face.

"I told you, I don't wear make-up." Kagome told her.

"Sure, we'll see about that." Sango whispered before walking into her bath room to get changed.

"Make sure to wear your shoes also." Kagome called out to her as she took in a deep and calming breath. _'I'm not supposed to drink with the meds but she doesn't know that and I've always wanted to see what liquor would tease like.' _

"Well what do you think?" Sango was heard as she opened the door and walked into the room.

The purple shirt that she was wearing had three claw like openings at each of her sides to show off her waist a lot better. The black skirt that she had chosen to wear was plane and shinny, leather like material that Kagome had gotten for her. Sango was also wearing some open toe, black high heels. After looking her over and noticing that she had placed her hair up in a high pony tail, Kagome smiled and said, "Leave your hair down, trust me…you'll knock him dead before we even get a chance to walk out of your front door."

"Do you really think so?" Sango asked in an unsure voice.

"I don't think…I know." Kagome answered with a grin on her face.

"Alright, than it's your turn. While you get changed I'm going to start on my make-up." Sango stated with a grin on her face.

"Oh, I just remembered…you know how Inuyasha said that he had found me beating the shit out of Koga before I had made it to your place?" Kagome stated as she turned to face Sango.

"Yeah, what about it?" Sango asked in an unsure voice.

"Well I ran into his mate the day after, turns out she give me a card that would get us free drinks for a good while…so she said." Kagome answered with a grin on her face.

"I take it your buying?" Sango stated.

"Hell yeah," Kagome whispered before she turned around and got her things to go and get changed.

After taking in a deep and calming breath, Kagome locked the door to the bath room and began to get changed knowing that Sango would want to probably do her make-up since there hadn't been much for her to do with her hair. Just as she had turned around to look herself over in the mirror, Kagome noticed a bottle of neon red hair spray paint. With a grin on her face, Kagome reached for it and began to spray paint her tips. _'If she's going to make me wear make-up up than I am going to make sure that Inuyasha doesn't look at anyone else.' _Kagome couldn't help but think.

Just as she had walked out of the bath room, Kagome couldn't help but grin when she heard Sango say, "Oh my god…you're going to make all of the guys there drop dead."

"You think?" Kagome asked with a grin on her face. She was wearing a dress that reached just pas her mid thigh with the chains that were hanging around the bottom holding it down. The low cut v-neck went all the way down until her mid stomach. Her short hair was styled into spikes all around her head. The points of the spikes were bright neon red that she had added to it. After giving her one final look over, Sango grinned and asked, "You're aunt isn't going to tell me anything for cutting your hair shorter is she?"

"No, I'll just grow it back a bit so that she doesn't notice." Kagome answered with a grin on her face

"Cool…so are you going to let me put make up on you or what?" Sango asked with a devilish grin on her face.

"I'll let you but just this one." Kagome warned her before she took her a seat on the chair that Sango was standing by.

"Good, that saves me the trouble from having to black mail you into it." Sango teased.

"Like if you could." Kagome answered.

"Oh come on Lilith, you and I are going to be the best of friends so don't you worry." Sango stated.

"Yeah, the best," Kagome answered as she closed her eyes so that she wouldn't see the guilt in her eyes. _'Best and yet I can't even tell you my real name until after the semester.' _

The guys had just arrived and had been let in by Sango's mother. Since her father was out Miroku didn't have to worry about answering any of his questions. Sango's father was the head of the police department and there was no way in hell he was going to risk upsetting him. Just as Inuyasha had finished greeting Sango's mother, he and Miroku turned around to face her when they heard her say, "Mom, he's a friend of mine. He's going to go with Lilith…right Lilith."

"Yeah, I begged him to come with me." Lilith answered with a grin on her face.

"Wow…" Miroku whispered as he dropped his jaw the moment he took one look at Sango.

"You can say that again." Inuyasha growled as he copied his friends actions.

"Sango Taijiya you better had not gone shopping without my knowing." Her mother warned her.

"We didn't, Kagome just made a few adjustments…don't you recognize the shirt?" Sango answered as the two walked down the stairs.

Once they were standing next to the guys, Kagome smiled at the two before she said, "Are you boys ready or do Sango and I have to take ourselves."

"I'll be home later." Sango called.

"You know your time…if you're not back by one your father will go out and find you." Her mother told her.

"I know and I'll be home early. Lilith here has to be home by midnight." Sango answered.

"Sango, baby you look great." Miroku told her as he took hold of her hand and led her out of the house.

"Well…have a nice time." Sango's mother called before she went up to her room.

"Later sis…I'll be waiting." Kohaku was heard as he walked out of the kitchen with a blow of popcorn in hand.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure that he doesn't over do it." Lilith promised.

"Feh, come on lets go." Inuyasha growled as he couldn't help but stare at her.

As soon as she had noticed that he had yet to take his eyes off of her, Kagome grinned like a mad man and walked over to him. Once she was close enough, she leaned into his ear and whispered, "You know…if you take a picture it'll last longer."

"Wow…didn't think she was that big of a tease." Miroku was heard before he got slapped by his girlfriend.

"Hurry up or we're leaving without the two of you." Sango called as she followed after Lilith.

"Inuyasha…hello earth to Inuyasha…" Miroku stated as he tried to get his friends attention.

'_Two can play it this way.' _Inuyasha thought before he let out a low dangerous growl.

Just as Miroku had moved out of his way, he and Sango watched with dropped jaws, as Inuyasha not only pinned Lilith to the side of Miroku's car but had slammed his lips against hers before he began to leave a countering mark on her neck. Just as he had finished what he was doing, Inuyasha grin as he heard Kagome's heard breathing and leaned into her ear to whisper, "Nice try Ms. Kagome…but it would seem that you're not the only one with tricks."

"Come on guys…or we are leaving you behind." Sango was heard as she couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah," was all Lilith could master up to say in a dazed voice as she got into the car with Inuyasha at her side.

**A/N: well there you have it…in case you haven't noticed I like posting my works three chapters at a time. I also changed the rating since I am doing a lot of editing and realized that some of the stuff really doesn't have to be in the story for it to work the way I want it to. I know that it is too soon for Inuyasha to know that Lilith is really Kagome but bare with me…I promise that it will just get more interesting and the true plot will reveal itself in due time. Please, please…REIVEW! **

** Darkiceone**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Once they had parked the car and had all made sure that they had what they needed, Kagome took hold of Inuyasha's offered hand with a grin on her own. Once they had walked in, Kagome followed after Sango while the boys left to go and make sure that they would get them some food. Just as a waiter had come up to the girls Kagome smiled as she handed the waiter the card and said, "Two cups of Jack and coke and four shots."

"Would that be all Ms?" the waiter asked in a very respectful tone.

"Ummm…can I use that for food as well?" Lilith asked.

"Yes you can, what would you like?" she answered.

"Whatever those two boys are ordering…they're with us," Lilith answered with a grin on her face.

"Is there a limit on that?" Sango couldn't help but ask.

With a smile on her face the waiter shook her head and said, "No, if you are friends with my mistress then you are welcomed to whatever it is you would like. The card is good for the next four years."

"Wow." Sango whispered.

"Thanks…that will be all for now." Lilith stated.

"Can I have your name Ms." The waiter stated in a calm voice. "I'll need your name just to run it through the system. After words your card will be returned and anything you order tonight will be automatically charged to the card."

"Oh, right…my name is Lilith Higurashi."

"I'll be back with your drinks." The waiter stated before she turned around and took her leave.

Just as Sango was about to say a word, Miroku and Inuyasha came up to the two as Miroku was heard say, "I hope you didn't order anything…we already got us something to munch on."

"Oh, Kagome was just getting us some drinks." Sango answered with a grin on her face.

"How did she get us drinks…not even Inuyasha could get it out of them." Miroku asked in a surprised voice.

"Don't tell me you flirted wench." Inuyasha growled out in anger.

"First of all I don't go that way, secondly Koga's intended, mate, whatever gave me a card. She owns this place and the card will get us anything we want and will be paid for no questions asked. "Lilith answered in a low hiss.

"You should have heard her out first man." Miroku whispered.

"Feh, so what did you order?" Inuyasha asked as he took a seat next to Kagome before putting his arm around her shoulder.

"I got you and Miroku Jack and coke and I got Sango and myself some shots." Kagome answered with a grin on her face.

"Cool, thanks." Miroku was heard.

"But Miroku only gets one drink since he is driving." Lilith pointed out with a grin on her face.

"That's not fair." Miroku stated.

"Life is never fair, deal with it." Kagome stated in a sweet voice.

"So what now?" Inuyasha growled as he tried to press his ears against his head hard enough so that it would stop hurting him.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Sango asked in a worried voice.

"It's too loud here." Inuyasha growled out.

With a smile on her face, Kagome leaned into him and said, "Here…let me help."

Before Inuyasha could ask her what it was that she was doing, he relaxed when the noise died down to the point where it no longer hurt him. Once she was done, she pulled away and asked, "Better?"

"Much…thanks." Inuyasha answered.

"Lilith…who trained you? By the looks of it you had a different trainer than our cousin." Miroku was heard.

"Miroku…your related to her too?" Inuyasha asked in a shocked voice.

"Wow…small world." Sango pointed out.

"Yeah…real small…um…my father got me the trainer when I was leaving with him." Lilith answered as she tried to act calm. _'Shit…why couldn't I remember him…why didn't I remember him…he's bound to ask questions.' _

But before Sango could ask Lilith what it was that was bothering her, the four of them turned around to find the waiter that had been talking with Kagome and Sango before walk over to them with their drinks and their food. Once she had placed the food down and the drinks in front of Kagome, the waiter handed Kagome the card and said, "If there is anything else you need place just call for me Ms. Lilith, my name is Kiyoko."

"Thank you." Lilith answered.

"Well…let's get this party started." Sango was heard as she reached for her first shot.

"Wait," Kagome called as she stopped her from taking the shot. Once she had all of their attention, Kagome grinned as she raised her glass and said, "To friends."

"To friends." They all cheered before they all took their drinks.

Four more shots, two drinks, one jack and coke, and a lot of dancing later, Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha were all walking out with a very much drunken Lilith in hand. While Sango was trying not to panic and figure out how they were going to get her home without her mother finding out, Miroku checked the time and said, "We'll have to think of something on the way, we got twenty minutes to get her home and if I know my cousin she is going to try to get home before we do so that she makes sure Lilith here gets home on time."

"Feh, Kikiyo isn't her mother…Sango what did the girls aunt say?" Inuyasha growled as he tried to keep Kagome from running out and into the street.

"It's just like I told you before, To have her home by midnight and that Kikiyo would make sure she made it home when she got home at one." Sango answered as she tried to figure out why her friend was not only so drunk but out of it as well.

"That doesn't sound right…maybe Kikiyo took Sota out of town and that's why they'll be home late…that gives us time to sober her up."Miroku was heard as he tried to reassure his girlfriend that everything would be alright.

"She can't just be drunk…I'm sure she should have had a higher alcohol tolerance level." Sango mumbled as she tried to think harder.

"Look guys…I'm a monkey in a tree!" Lilith called out in laughter.

"What the…damn it Inuyasha you were suppose to be watching her." Miroku growled as he and Inuyasha ran over to get her down and off of the light post.

"Lilith get down from there." Miroku was heard as he tried to get her down.

"No…I'm a monkey in a tree!" Lilith yelled out in laughter before adding, "I'm the monkey princess and I'll have all the other monkeys throw poo at you if you don't leave me alone."

"What the hell? Oi wench get down from there before you get hurt." Inuyasha growled out as he jumped up to take hold of her only to panic when he watched as she jumped off of the light post and over to the roof of a small building.

"Holy shit…I didn't know she could or had been trained to jump like a demon." Miroku mumbled.

"That's it!" Sango was heard as she finally realized what was making her friend act like this.

"Lilith!" Miroku and Inuyasha called out in worry.

Finally realizing how it was that she could get her friend to listen to her, Sango couldn't help but grin as she called out, "Lilith, if you get down and come join me in the car I'll give you some candy I have hidden."

"Candy!" Lilith yelled out in joy as she jumped off of the roof, twisted her body and landed next to Sango.

"What the…" Miroku whispered as he noticed the small demon like aura that had appeared and surround Lilith's aura and disappeared with in a blink of an eye.

"Candy." Lilith requested in a tried voice.

"In the car, come on sweet heart." Sango whispered as she helped her into the car.

As soon as she had sat down in the car, Lilith passed out and into a deep sleep. Once she was sure that she was going to stay put, Sango turned to Inuyasha and smiled at him. Not liking the smile on her face, Inuyasha glared at her and said, "Quite looking at me like that."

"Sango, baby, what did you mean when you said that you got it?" Miroku asked.

"Oh, I think Lilith is on some short of high and not drunk." Sango answered as she ignored Inuyasha's question.

"What makes you think that? I checked all the drinks and made sure that they hadn't been messed with when we came back from dancing." Inuyasha growled out in anger. There was no way he had fucked up.

"Well…I completely forgot but before we went to my house to start getting ready she took some medicine." Sango answered in a guilty voice. "I had made a mental note to make sure that she wouldn't drink but I completely forgot since we started to have fun."

"What did she take?" Miroku asked in a calm but very serious voice.

"I don't know, she made sure I couldn't see the damn box…it was some white and green pill…that's all I saw." Sango answered as she tried to keep her tears at by.

"It's not your fault…so don't worry about it baby." Miroku told her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"That still doesn't solve our problem…how are we going to make sure that she doesn't stop breathing while she's sleeping?" Inuyasha growled out.

"Well that's where you come in." Sango answered with a grin on her face. "Miroku could call your brother and tell him that you're spending the night and you can keep an eye on her."

"Have you forgotten that Kikiyo sleeps there too? She'll be able to sense me the moment she gets back." Inuyasha growled out in anger.

"True…damn…now what are we going to do. I promised her aunt I'd have her home by midnight." Sango hissed out.

"I could always hide your aura…mind you it wouldn't last long but it would at least last until five in the morning…you'll have time to get out of there before Kikiyo wakes up." Miroku explained.

"Isn't that going to drain you?" Inuyasha asked in a worried voice.

"It's that or we take her to the hospital to have her looked after over night." Miroku answered.

"No, no hospitals." Inuyasha growled before Sango could say a word. After taking a calming breath, Inuyasha locked eyes with Sango and asked, "Are you alright with this?"

"Yeah, I'm sure I'll be able to help him tomorrow since it would be a Sunday." Sango answered with a weak smile on her face. "Besides, if I'd feel a lot better about not remembering that she was on medication."

"Alright well let's get going, I'll place the seal on Inuyasha once we get to her house that way there will be a better chance of it lasting longer." Miroku answered before locking eyes with Inuyasha to add, "But you'll have to hide once Kikiyo gets home. I won't be able to make it so that you're not seen; she'll sense that and break my seals."

"No problem." Inuyasha growled.

Once they had all gotten into the car, Inuyasha held onto a sleeping Kagome while Miroku drove. Once they had arrived at Kagome's house, Miroku placed the seal on Inuyasha while Sango made him promise to call her if anything happened. After giving his word that he would call her and that he would call her once he got to Miroku's house, Inuyasha got out of the car with a sleeping Kagome in his arms. Thankful that Kikiyo was not there, Inuyasha jumped into the tree that was still by Kagome's room and jumped up.

Even more thankful that Kagome still didn't lock her window, Inuyasha couldn't help but grin as he held onto her with one arm while he used his other hand to open the window. After closing the window behind him and making a note what had been changed, Inuyasha had placed her on the bed and smiled when she reached out to him while whispering, "Um…don't leave inu…don't leave me."

"Shh…I'm right Kagome…I'm not going anywhere." Inuyasha whispered into her ear as he took hold of her out stretched hand.

But just as he was about to get into bed with her, Inuyasha let out a low growl before driving down and hiding under her bed as she heard footsteps coming up and toward the room. Just as he had held his breath, Inuyasha heard Sota's unmistakable voice say, "See…told you she would be alright…Inuyasha probably made sure of it."

"I wouldn't trust him all that much if I were you…I already told you the story today like you asked…I still don't see how you still trust him…not after what he did to Kagome." Kikiyo hissed out in a bitter filled voice.

"I don't know his side of the story and Kagome can't tell us herself since she doesn't remember. So far it's all one sides and I don't want to end a good friendship just because of it. I still don't see why dad let that get to him." Sota explained.

"Yeah…well just get to bed…and don't tell mom that we came back early…I told her that I would trust her more but I can't help but worry about her…I wasn't there to protect her and I want to be here for her now." Kikiyo's sad voice was heard before she walked away.

"Night Kagome." Sota whispered before he closed the door to the room and made his way to his own room.

After making sure that Kikiyo nor Sota were going to be coming back to check on her, Inuyasha got out from under the bed only to find Kagome sitting up in bed as she began to remove her dress. Just as he had turned his back so that he could see, Inuyasha took in a deep breath when he heard her say, "Um…I'm so tired…fuck it…I'm a princess…let the monkeys take care of my dirty laundry."

After watching her drop down and onto her bed, Inuyasha couldn't help but grin when he found that she was lying in bed in nothing but her underwear. After covering her up, Inuyasha took in a deep and calming breath before he began to look for the pills that Sango had told him about. After a while of looking around, Inuyasha had given up when he heard Kagome's small whimpers of fear as she began to wake up. After claiming into her bed, Inuyasha let out a low, soothing growl before he whispered, "it's alright Kagome…I'm not going anywhere…I'm right here to keep you safe."

"Um…Inuyasha…" Kagome mumbled as she began to settle down.

'_The things I do for this girl…man what am I doing…she is going to hate me after she finds out…I should have protected her back than…man…I should just remove the claim mark on her…I'll remove it and leave her alone.' _Inuyasha couldn't help but think as he leaned down and removed his claimed mark from her neck. _'After all…if I couldn't protect her once I shouldn't have the right to try it a second time.' _

Once he had made sure that she would be alright, Inuyasha slowly and gently got out of her bed and took his leave to go and take a nap at Miroku's house before he had to get home. Just as he had reached his friends house, he took in a deep and calming breath as he began to put his usual mask on, Inuyasha knocked on the window and waited for his friend to let him in. After calling Sango and letting her know that Lilith was alright, Inuyasha told Miroku not to wake him unless he got a call from home before he let himself fall to the floor and pass out.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

She had no idea how long she had been asleep but she didn't care. The only thing that mattered to her right now was to get the loud noise to stop so that she could get a hold over the major headache that was overwhelming her. Just as she sat up in bed to look around for the source of the noise, Kagome heard her sister voice say, "Kagome…Kagome are you up? Sota and I are going to the movies; do you want to come with us?"

"Uh…sure…just give me an hour to get ready." Kagome called out as she forced herself to hide the pain from her voice.

"Alright, but you got thirty minutes…the movies starts in an hour and we need to get there early so that we can get the tickets and popcorn." Kikiyo answered.

"Wait…what time is it?" Kagome called out as she began to get her brain to ignore the pain so that she could start thinking properly.

"It's going to be three in thirty minutes…you over slept so hurry up." Kikiyo was heard before she walked away from the door to go and tell her mother that Kagome was going to join them.

After getting out of bed, Kagome grabbed her towel and walked into the shower got get ready for her day out with her brother and sister. It wasn't until she had finished warping the towel around herself that she had remembered about the meeting with Inuyasha so that they could do their project. As she looked over her neck in front of the mirror, Kagome let out a long sigh. _'Well…looks like it was just a dream.' _Kagome told herself as she walked out of the shower only to run into her sister and her boyfriend. With a grin on her face, Kagome smiled and said, "I know what time it is and don't worry, I'll be ready in a bit."

"Alright, just don't take long." Kikiyo stated as she turned to glare at her intended.

"Sorry." Naraku mumbled before running down the stairs.

"You really shouldn't blame him…my fault…and partly yours since you didn't tell me that he would be coming with us." Kagome told her as she made her way to her room.

"Yeah, well just get ready; we're leaving in five minutes." Kikiyo told her just as they had reached Kagome's bed room door.

"K…sees you in five." Kagome stated before walking into her room, closing the door, and locking it.

After taking in a deep and calm breath, Kagome dropped the towel and made her way toward her closet. But just as she was about to take a step toward her closet, Kagome froze when she saw a flash of silver out of the corner of her eyes. After taking another deep breath to calm her racing hurt, Kagome picked up the towel and wrapped it around herself as she whispered out, "Inuyasha?"

"Shh…do you want that spider to know I'm up here?" came is very low, almost unheard reply.

"Hold on." Kagome whispered as she turned to face the door and place a seal on it. Once that was sure and once she was sure that her sister wouldn't come up to ask questions, Kagome turned around and glared at the hanyou that was coming out from under her bed and ask, "What are you doing here? How did you get in here in the first place?"

"Same way I got in last night…through the window." Inuyasha growled out as he turned his back to her.

"What do you mean by that?" Kagome asked as she walked pass him and toward her closet.

"I'm sure Sango will explain everything to you once you give her a call…and by the looks of things we're not going to meet later for the group project…are we?" Inuyasha answered in a calm voice.

"I was going to try to get a hold of you so don't use that tone of voice with me." Kagome hissed out in slight anger before adding, "And secondly, what are you doing here in the first place?"

"I came to make sure you were alright and that you wouldn't have any serious side effects." Inuyasha answered just as calming before asking, "Can I turn around now?"

"Yeah, I'm in a skirt and bra…I'm good." Kagome was heard as she tried to look for a shirt to wear.

"Where are you going with your family and Naraku?" Inuyasha couldn't help but ask as he took a seat at her desk.

"I'm going to the movies with my sister, brother and Naraku…now would you care to explain to me what you meant by 'serious side effects' because I would very much like to know." Kagome answered as she turned around to face the hanyou while holding a black button up shirt in her right hand.

"Kagome! Hurry up…you got two minutes left!" Kikiyo's raging voice was heard.

"Feh, sounds like you got to go." Inuyasha growled as he stood up and made his way back to the window so that he could take his leave.

"Not so face mister." Kagome hissed out as she sealed the window so that he wouldn't be able to leave. "You are going to answer my question before you can go anywhere."

"They're going to leave you behind." Inuyasha pointed out with a grin on his face thinking that it would work. _'She hates it when she's left behind…' _

"That would be my own problem, but then at least now we'll be able to work on our project some more." Kagome answered with a grin on her face.

"Wench." Inuyasha growled as he took his seat back by the desk.

"Well…are you going to answer me or should I just tell my sis…cousins to leave without me." Kagome hissed.

"Feh, you tell me, you should realize what it is that I'm talking about already anyway. And secondly, you should have known better." Inuyasha growled out in anger.

"Kagome!" Kikiyo roared.

"Hold that thought." Kagome hissed as she walked over to her bed room door, opened it and yelled out, "Go on without me, I'm not going after all. I just remember that I got a lot of homework to do."

"But sis…" Sota yelled back, "You have to come with us."

"Sota, if she has work to do then let her do it, I'm sure your sister doesn't want to be kept back a year when I'm sure she would like to graduate with your sister next semester." Their mother was heard.

"You better go with us to the beach this weekend then." Kikiyo called back. "And I won't care if you have homework to do Kagome, you will go."

"Yeah, yeah…see you later Kiki." Kagome called back with a smile on her face.

"Kagome…are they going to pick you up or are you going to need me to drop you off at the library again?" her mother called once her other two children had left the house.

"Can you drop me off, I'll have a ride home." Kagome called, "I'm going to work on my part for another while before I go…I'll go ahead and let you know."

"Alright, but you're eating something before you go…I'll make you some sandwiches…the ones you like so much." Her mother call.

"Thanks Oka…I'll be done in a while." Kagome called before walking back words and closing the door to her room.

It wasn't until she heard closed the door behind her and had heard Inuyasha ask, "So…they can call you Kagome too? What's up with that and why did you just call your aunt Oka, and your cousins your brother and sister?" that she had remembered about the hanyou that was waiting for her in her room.

"Shit." Kagome hissed out in anger.

"So, you get to force me to answer your question but I have to keep guessing?" Inuyasha growled out as he walked over to her before adding, "That's not fair…is it?"

"There is be sides the point here Inuyasha…what did you mean by side effects?" Kagome hissed as she pushed him toward her bed until he was sitting down.

"Why do you they call you Kagome? I thought I was the only one that could call you that." Inuyasha teased as he couldn't help but see how far she would go to lie for her family before she would give up on the matter.

After taking a calming breath and moving so that she was sitting next to him instead of almost on top of them, Kagome locked eyes with Inuyasha and said, "I'll answer your question only if you answer mine…deal?"

"Deal…now answer the question." Inuyasha growled with a grin on his face.

"Not here, I don't want to betray my mo…aunt like that under her own house…I'll answer your question once you meet me in the library…meet me there by four and I'll have a room by then…don't keep me waiting and you better not stand me up." Kagome hissed as she stood up and walked back toward her door before adding, "And don't forget my things…"

Before he could even say a word, Kagome walked out of the room as she removed the seal that keep him from leave. Just as she had reached the bottom of the stairs, Kagome took in a deep breath as she reached her mother. Noticing that there was something on her mind, Ms. Higurashi smiled at Kagome and asked, "What's wrong dear? Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah…I was thinking." Kagome answered as she waited for Inuyasha to leave her room.

"Oh and what about?" her mother replied as she set a plate with some sandwiches in front of her.

"If I ask you or tell you…would you promise you wouldn't tell Kikiyo?" Kagome whispered as she looked up to lock eyes with her sister.

Fearing that her daughter had finally remembered something, Ms. Higurashi slowly nodded her head before taking a seat in front of her daughter as she said, "Of course, if you want this to stay between the two of us then it will."

"Thanks mom…but before I explain…I want to know…why does Kikiyo hate Inuyasha so much?" Kagome asked.

"How do you know him?" her mother asked in a calm voice so that she could see where she went from here. _'Good, she hasn't remembered anything yet.' _

"I have all of my classes with him. I've made friends with him, Sango, and Miroku." Kagome explained. "I can tell that Kiki doesn't like him…why?"

"Well you see Kagome, it's all very complicated and I'm not sure if I should tell you are not. Now, if you were to tell me why you are asking these questions perhaps I'll be able to answer some of them without giving away too much." Her mother answered.

"It's just so weird…but it just feels so right when I'm with him…and Oka…I hate it when he calls me Lilith…I absolutely hate it…"

"Um…well let me just ask you this…if you answer it I'll go ahead and give you some idea as to why your sister hates him." Ms. Higurashi stated.

"What's your question?" Kagome asked after taking in a deep breath.

Inuyasha had just walked into the house hoping that his father was not home. Just as he had finished tip toeing past his father's study, Inuyasha froze when he heard his mothers stern voice say, "Hold it right there mister…just where have you been and why couldn't you have called?"

"Uh…I was with Miroku…we went to a club." Inuyasha answered with a smile on his face once he noticed his this father was not with her.

"Um…and since when did you go to clubs? I thought it was a waste of your time?" Izayoi was heard.

"Um…well you see Sango made a new friend and she didn't want to go alone so I got dragged into it." Inuyasha explained. _'It's partly true anyway.' _

"Oh, and what's the name of this girl exactly?" Izayoi asked as she took a step toward her son only to notice how he took one back.

"Her name is Lilith and I have a class with her. In fact I'm supposed to go and meet with her to work on our project." Inuyasha answered as he took another step back.

"Um…and just what is her last name exactly?" Izayoi asked as she took two steps toward her son only to notice the lingering miko traces that surrounded her sons' aura. "And is she even a well trained miko?"

"Yes she's trained…I think…she just transferred into the school and she is Kikiyo's cousin. Her full name is Lilith Higurashi." Inuyasha answered as she stopped taking a step back from his mother once she had pointed out that she had found out what he didn't want her to find out.

"Inuyasha I know I shouldn't have to tell you this but please be careful. It's bad enough I haven't heard from my best friend just so that she can keep her husband and children happy." Izayoi answered.

"I know, I promise…I won't see her anymore unless it's to work on our school project." Inuyasha answered as he pulled his mother into his arms.

"Good, now I'll let you go but you better come home for dinner." Izayoi stated as she turned around to go and make a phone call. _'I know all of her relatives…Kim…just what is going on…you do not have a cousins that goes by that name…' _

Once he had reached his room, Inuyasha let out a long deep breath that he had been holding while speaking with his mother. After gathering his things to take a bath, Inuyasha walked into the shower and fixed it to the right temperature. Once he had done that, he began to remove his clothing and put it in the hamper for his dirty clothing. Once he was in the shower, Inuyasha let out a low growl as he tried to figure out what he was going to do. He longed to be by her side and by the looks of it she still wished to be by his side even though she didn't remember him all that well.

'_Well, I'm not going to fight it…if she really still wants to be with me than I will fight for it as well. I'll see where this goes…if she is honest with me…I'll be honest with her…I'll tell her the truth if she ever asks me.' _Inuyasha thought as he allowed the hot water to remove all of the knots on his back.

**A/N: Well what do you all think so far? Should Kagome and Inuyasha get together before she remembers anything or not? Sorry but I already wrote it out. **** just teasing. Anyway please review! And I'll update as soon as I get the chance to do so. And I hope you enjoyed my major Halloween updates. **** HAPPY HALLOWEEN! **

** Darkiceone**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kagome had just been dropped off at the library when she noticed that she had forgotten most of her books at home. After realizing that this would give her a chance to find more books at the library, Kagome walked in and got her library card before she requested a room for Inuyasha and herself. After being told that it would be a while until a room was prepared for them, Kagome began to look for some different books to gather new information for her project. Just as she had walked into the room with five different books on the subject they had yet to research for Kagome turned around when she heard the door open and said, "I thought I told you not to keep me waiting."

"Feh, I had some things to do for my mother, got a problem with that?" Inuyasha growled out as he sat down and placed the books and copies he had brought with him on the table, along with her laptop and everything else she had bought at the mall the other day.

"Nice, but I found more books, the information we agreed we'd use I left at home." Kagome stated.

"Before anything, you are going to answer my questions…right? We did have a deal after all and I'm sure you would like to know what I meant by effects." Inuyasha growled.

"Yeah, alright…so do you want to go first or should I?" Kagome asked as she leaned into her seat.

"You go first since you have only one question to answer." Inuyasha stated as he began to lean back into his own seat.

"Alright…" Kagome stated with a smile on her face as she took in a calming breath before locking eyes with Inuyasha to ask, "Just what did you mean when you said that you wanted to make sure I didn't have any serious side effects."

With a grin on his own, Inuyasha leaned forward and answered, "Simple, I wanted to make sure you were alright and didn't get any other side effects, besides the fact that you got high last night, since you mixed your medication with alcohol."

"First of all how did you know I was on medication and secondly, I got high?" Kagome replied.

"Yeah…Ms. Princess of the monkeys, you got high since you mixed your meds with alcohol." Inuyasha answered with a devilish grin on his face.

"Oh god, please don't tell me that Miroku and Sango heard that." Kagome stated as she looked away to hide her growing blush.

"Feh, they heard you alright, you were on a light post, but anyway I'm sure Sango will fill you in once you call her later." Inuyasha growled.

"Alright…fair enough…but since I only got to ask one question, you only get one…so you better make it count?" Kagome replied.

'_Trust me…I'll make it count alright.' _Inuyasha thought as he took in a deep breath knowing that after this she would want nothing to do with him. Once he was ready to ask his question, Inuyasha locked eyes with her and asked, "Is your name really Lilith?"

With a smile on her face and knowing that her mother had allowed this, Kagome smiled and was glad that he hadn't worded himself so that she would have to go into detail Kagome kept her eyes locked with the inu hanyou and answered, "No,"

'_Did she just…did she really just tell me the truth? Shit…if Kikiyo finds out she is going to think that I tricked her into it…shit.' _Inuyasha thought as he just stared at her.

When he wouldn't say a word, Kagome rolled her eyes at him as she leaned back into her chair to add, "You're lucky that I trust you with this."

"With what?" Inuyasha growled out once the shock wore off. "If I remember correctly I helped you out before you got arrested."

"Yeah, and I'm still thankful. My name is Kagome Higurashi, I'm not Kikiyo's cousin I'm her sister and that's all I'm going to tell you…take it or leave it." She hissed out in a cold and emotionless voice.

"Fine…fair enough…now can we get to work?" Inuyasha growled as he relaxed a bit and began to look for the papers he wanted to show her.

"Just like that?" Kagome asked in a surprised voice.

"Just like that, you answered my question, just like I answered yours. It makes us even and if you don't want to talk about it than I won't force you…Ka-go-me." Inuyasha answered with a devilish grin on his face.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that you can start calling me Kagome in front of any one…especially my sister." Kagome warned.

"I cross my heart." Inuyasha whispered as he kept his eyes locked with hers.

"Alright…good…now let's get to work." Kagome stated as she looked away so that she could get her laptop and turn it on so that they could start working on the paper part of the project.

They had two months to finish it and knew that it would have to be good. It had to be a fifteen to twenty page paper and it had to be very detailed. Their presentation would not be due to be presented to the class until a week after their papers were due. Once they were done with most of the organizing part and once they had finished an outline for their paper, Kagome accepted Inuyasha's ride home. Inuyasha had just pulled up to her house with a smile on his face while Kagome laughed at the story she had just been told about how Sango and Miroku first got together. Once her laughter had died down, Inuyasha grinned and said, "Don't tell Miroku and Sango I told you that story, they'll kill me if they found out."

"Oh, don't worry, I'll protect you…I'm a big strong miko." Kagome teased with a grin on her face.

"Ha, ha, very funny…Lilith." Inuyasha growled as he pulled away from her and began to turn his car back on.

Before Kagome could ask him why he had called her that, Kagome took in a deep and calming breath when she heard her sister yelling at her and mumbling on as to why the hell she was in Inuyasha's car. Just as Naraku and Kikiyo had reached the car, Kikiyo glared at the inu hanyou in the car as she turned to lock eyes with her sister before asking, "What are you doing in his car?"

"He is my partner for the project in case you forgot, secondly he offered me a ride home and I said yes. I don't have a license yet so I figured it would be better for aunt." Kagome answered in a calm voice.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school Lilith." Inuyasha was heard before he drove off like a bat out of hell.

"God Kikiyo you didn't have to be so fucking rude." Kagome hissed out in anger as she began to make her way up to and toward the house with her things in hand. _'Damn it…and I still left everything in his fucking car.' _

"I can and will be rude to him…I don't like him and I don't like the fact that your friends with him." Kikiyo hissed as she followed after Kagome only to stop when Kagome turned around to glare at her.

"Bad move baby." Naraku whispered into her ear as he pulled her into his chest.

"Are we really back to this Kiki?" Kagome asked in a surprisingly calm and sad voice. "Are we really back to you trying to be a second fucking mother to me when all I want is to get to know my sister?"

"Kagome, it's not that I'm trying to be a second mother, I'm just trying to protect you." Kikiyo whispered.

"I don't need your protection Kikiyo…I need your support…I need to know that you'll accept me for who I am now instead of trying to turn me into the same person I was when we were kids." Kagome whispered back before running back and toward the house.

"Uh…what am I doing wrong?" Kikiyo hissed out as she turned around to face her intended.

"Nothing, nothing…you just need to listen to her and trust her to make the right decisions…she needs a sister that will help her…not one that wants to protect her from the world." Naraku told her as he held her.

"I'm just so afraid of losing her again." Kikiyo answered as she held onto her boyfriend. "It's bad enough that she might leave soon…"

"What do you mean by that?" Naraku asked in a slightly worried voice.

"Nothing, I'll explain later…come on before we're late, we told everyone we'd be on time…remember." Kikiyo answered as she began to make her way toward her car.

After walking back into the house and letting her mother know that she was home, Kagome walked into the kitchen and grabbed the phone. Just as she was about to dial Sango's number, Kagome turned around when she heard her mother say, "Kagome dear can you come here for a minute?"

"Yeah, coming." Kagome answered as she placed the phone back where it belonged before walking into the living room to see what her mother needed her for.

"Kagome can you go and get your brother from his friends house…he has an appointment with the doctor and we can't be late. If I have to reschedule this they might not have an open spot until another month from now."

"Yeah, sure…where's his friends house?" Kagome asked as she began to look around for one of her brothers skate boards.

"He's at Kohaku's house, I think he said something about being one of your friends brother." She answered.

"Yeah, I'll be back…can Sango come over if they let her though?" Kagome answered as she found what she was looking for.

"Of course, just go ahead and call me before you three come home that way I'll know if she is staying for diner or not." Ms. Higurashi stated.

"Alright, I will…be back in a while." Kagome stated before walking out of the house and toward her friend's house.

After running down the stairs and down the side walk to have enough of a head start, Kagome got on the skate board and made her way toward her friend's house. Her mother had only let her tell Inuyasha the truth only because she was sure that she was starting to fall for him. As she made her way toward Sango's place, Kagome couldn't help but wish that she had her mp3 player. However she soon forgot all about it when she got to Sango's house only to hear loud music being played.

"Sounds like they're having a party…I'm going to be so mad if I wasn't invited." Kagome mumbled to herself before picking up the skate board and knocking on the door.

She didn't have to wait long for Sango to open the door with a glass of water in hand and a bat in the other. Before she could even ask her what the bat was for, Kagome couldn't help but glare at her friend when Sango grinned ear to ear as she said, "Well if it isn't my little monkey princess…and how are you doing today."

"Alright, alright, I get it, I should have known better and I should have called you when I woke up…can you drop it now?" Kagome hissed as she waited to be let in.

"Alright come on in…Sota…Lilith just got here…don't think you'll be able to hide out here anymore." Sango yelled as she moved out of the way to let her friend in.

"Hide? Sota what is she talking about?" Kagome asked as she turned around to face her brother.

"Um…" was all Sota said.

"Come on man, you were just telling me the other day how cool she was and how she had your back." Kohaku was heard.

"You just love to flatter a girl don't you." Kagome stated with a grin on her face.

"I try but seriously, you're going to help out my best friend right." Kohaku was heard in a calm and collected voice.

"Alright, I'm lost…Sango do you know what he is talking about?" Kagome asked as she turned around to face her friend.

"Sorry Lilith, but this is something Sota himself should tell you…so spit it out alright boy…you know you can trust her." Sango was heard as she walked pass Kagome and took a seat in the love seat by the TV.

"Uh…I hate going to go and see the damn psychiatrist. I don't want to go and I already told…my mom that I don't want to go but she won't listen to me. Besides, it never ends well anyway." Sota explained.

"Why are you going to see a psychiatrist in the first place?" Kagome asked.

When Sota wouldn't answer, Kohaku moved to sit on the other side of Kagome and answered, "It was the only way the court would let him off the hook, that and his dad requested that he be let go and that he would drop the charges if he would go to the psychiatrist for a group session once every two weeks."

"Why would his own father press charges in the first place." Kagome asked in a pissed off voice.

"That's what I said, but I guess…that's his moms and dads problems." Sango was head.

Sota looked up and locked eyes with his sister as he answered, "He pressed charges on me because he was convinced to put the charges in the first place by his mother when she saw me attack him with a knife."

'_Holly shit…just how much am I being left out on.' _Kagome thought as she leaned back into her seat and tried to come up with a plan so that he wouldn't have to go when he didn't want to. She was also trying to figure out if she should do the same thing to her father the moment she saw him…what kind of parent press charges on their kids anyway. She was piss and she was going to do something about it and she was going to do it soon.

With a grin on her face, Kagome smiled as she turned to face Sango with a grin on her face and said, "Sango, do you have a laptop?"

"No, but my brother has a desk top in his room." Sango answered it.

"What wicked things did you just come up with?" Kohaku asked with a grin on his face.

"Sota, do you know the name of the place you usually go to?" Kagome asked as she began to follow after Kohaku.

"Yeah, I also know the number but calling won't work, they have a security question that I can't answer so I can't really cancel the appointment." Sota answered.

"Lilith…I don't like the look in your eyes so you better start explaining." Sango was heard.

"Just trust me…your about to see what I have in store…but you three have to swear that you won't tell anyone that I can do this…I could get thrown in jail for this shit." Kagome stated as she opened the command control on the computer and the internet.

"Holy shit…you're a hacker." Kohaku whispered.

"Kagome…my dad is a cop…how are you going to get around the security and fire wall he has on the computer without being caught?" Sango asked in a worried voice.

"Uh sis…she just did." Kohaku mumbled with an open mouth.

"Wow…" was all Sota could say.

"This better be a onetime thing…where did you learn how to do this anyway?" Sango was heard.

"I'll answer any and all questions once I'm done…but Sota and I will still have to go home to make it look like we don't know a thing." Kagome answered as she began to open the wed page of the company.

"I don't want to get left behind." Kohaku was heard.

"Feel free…I'll come up with a story on the way back to my place…now everyone shut the fuck up because this just got complicated." Kagome stated.

And with open mouths, the three of them watched as Kagome not only canceled Sota's appointed for the day/evening but had rearranged their schedule and send out emails to all of the company's clients about the changes so that Sota wouldn't be dragged back to that place for the next three months. Once she was done, Kagome closed and cleared the history from the internet, closed the file and cleared all of the computers back up files before making it crash with the command prompt.

After doing all of this, Kagome turned the computer back on and made it look like new and exactly like it had been before she had messed with it. She had even managed to make it so that the history on the firewall was not deleted and that it had not reported a sudden crash. Once she was done with all of that, Kagome turned around to face the three that stared at her with open mouths before saying, "There, all done, now to get home to make this shit believable."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

After grabbing their skates and skates board, Kagome and Sota made their way back home with Sango and Kohaku at their sides. Kagome couldn't help but smile when she heard Kohaku say, "That was bad ass, where did you learn how to do that? Can you teach me?"

"I'm sorry young one but I only use my gift for the good." Kagome answered in an old, wise sounding voice.

"Damn Lilith…you really are a hacker…but that was the first major thing you've done right?" Sango was head.

"Of course, usually I would just us my skills to break out of the…" Kagome began to explain only to stop. _'Shit…how weird would that sound…I used and perfected this skill when they would look me up in the psych ward of the hospital.' _

"Lilith?" Sota's worried voice was heard.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Kohaku quickly answered.

With a smile on her face, Kagome shook her head and said, "No, it's alright…I trust you guys…I prefect and learned how to do this when I had to break out of the psych ward of the hospital. After my mom died I got really dark…let's just leave it at that."

She knew that Sota would be able to figure it out; she knew that he would be worried but she also knew that he would realize that she no longer did that since she was out of that place. But it wasn't until she was pulled into a tight hug and it wasn't until she had heard Sango's very serious voice say, "You don't have to do that anymore. You got me, and I'll always be here for you…just give the word and I'll appear out of thin air if I have to…" that she realized they really did care for her.

"I'm here for you too girl…you can count on me." Kohaku's girlish voice was heard.

With a smile on her face, Kagome held onto Sango and said, "Yeah I know…thanks."

"You have me too you know." Sota added.

"Of course she knows you idiot…now come on…before it gets too late." Kohaku stated before the two ran up ahead.

Once they were gone, Sango pulled away from Kagome and said, "Promise me Lilith…promise me you'll never do that again…that you'll come and talk to me."

"I promise…I won't ever do it…beside…I'm a lot happier now." Kagome whispered.

"Good, so what did you come up with that will explain why my brother is with us." Sango answered with a grin on her face.

"You are about to witness my second gift." Kagome answered with a grin on her face as they caught up to the two boys that now stood at the top of the stairs.

Once they had walked into the house, Kagome and Sota announced that they were home. While Sota ran up stairs to 'get ready' Kagome walked into the kitchen and said, "Sorry I didn't call but we didn't really have time."

"It's alright dear, oh hello Kohaku what are you doing here? I'm sure you know by know that Sota will be leaving in a while." Ms. Higurashi was heard.

"Sorry but I offered to help Sango watch him…he hasn't been feeling good and since her parents are out she didn't want to leave him alone." Kagome explained.

"Oh, well I'm sure he can us your bed to rest while you girls are up there." Ms. Higurashi replied.

"That was just what I was thinking." Kagome stated.

"Thank you for allowing us to say and for welcoming us to your home." Sango stated as she greeted Ms. Higurashi with a smile on her face.

"Oh don't worry dear…Sota, hurry up before we're late, your sister is waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming…see you guys." Sota's sad and upset voice was heard.

"We'll be back." Ms. Higurashi was heard.

"Take care." Kagome called as she walked over to answer the ringing phone.

But just as they were about to walk out, Kagome called out to her mother and said, "It's for you…it's the doctor's office."

"Uh…we still have a good thirty minutes." She mumbled as she walked over to the phone and said, "Hello?"

While Sango and Kagome shrugged it off and began to lead Kohaku up to Kagome's room, Kagome glared at her grinning brother so that he could keep up his act. Just as he had gotten the upset look on his face again, Kagome turned to her confused aunt and asked, "What's wrong? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, it's just that our appointment was somehow changed at the last minute…something about a very important client requesting a lot of hours…Sota you won't have to go for the next three months…Lilith can I trust you to make diner for our guest?"

"Sure aunt, but what's wrong? Where are you going?" Kagome answered with a worried look in her face.

"Damn…she could be an actress." Kohaku whispered into his sister's ear.

"You can say that again, this girl has good skills." Sango whispered back.

"I need to go and speak with Sota's father. I'm sure he will be just confused about the appointment as I am…Sota don't think that your off the hook, he'll think of something else and you will listen to him…understood?" Ms. Higurashi was heard as she locked eyes with her son.

"Yeah, I got it mom." Sota answered in a tired voice.

"Good, we'll be back late so don't wait up…lock up the house once your friends leave and Jii-chan is with a friend and won't be back for another three days." Ms. Higurashi stated before she walked out of the house.

Once she was gone and once Kagome had given the ok, Kohaku and Sota began to run around the house yelling out in joy while Kagome and Sango began to laugh out loud. Just as they had sent the boys up to go and play video games, Kagome turned to Sango and asked, "Want to help me with dinner?"

"Sure, I just need to text Miroku and asked him to pick us up later since you can't drive and don't have a car." Sango answered.

"That would be smart wouldn't it?" Kagome answered with a grin on her face.

"You can say that again." Sango stated with a grin on her face. "So what are we making for dinner anyway?"

"I have no idea; let's see what there is shall we?" Kagome stated as the two got to work.

Once they were in their room and once they had loud music playing so that their sisters wouldn't hear them talking, Kohaku turned to his best friend and said, "Alright, spill it. You've been happier than usual and the way you acted when you told her the truth seemed a bit weird."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Sota stated as he turned away.

"Dude, we've been friends since the first grade, what the hell is going on?" Kohaku stated.

After taking a calming breath, Sota locked eyes with Kohaku and said, "Alright, I'll explain everything I know only if you agree to (1). Not tell your sister and (2). Help me figure all of this shit out because I've been trying and let me tell you something, I'm confused as holly fuck."

"Deal…so what's up?" Kohaku asked.

"Alright, so the short version for now would be…Lilith isn't my cousin she is really my sister that was in the hospital for a long while after an accident that caused her to forget her memories. My dad left before she was with the son of my mom's best friend and was hell bent on blaming the rich family's son for the cause of my sister's accident. When my mom didn't stop being friends with the family he got mad and just up and split. Oh and her name isn't really Lilith its Kagome." Sota explained in one big breath.

"Alright…I got you so far, but what has that got to do with anything?" Kohaku asked. "It just means that some rich family got blamed for something that might have happened."

"Exactly, anyway there is more to it." Sota stated.

"Damn…this is messed up." Kohaku mumbled.

"You're telling me…shit here's the big mystery though." Sota stated as he took in a deep and calming breath before adding, "Kikiyo really hate Inuyasha and both my mother and Kikiyo want me to help keep Kagome away from him."

"So you're thinking that he has something to do with it." Kohaku stated.

"Yeah, but Miroku doesn't know about anything that is going on since he wasn't around until after all of this went down." Sota stated.

"Alright so all we have to do is question Inuyasha." Kohaku stated.

"Been there, all he told me was to lay off the sugar and that he didn't know anything about Kikiyo having a twin." Sota explained.

"Shit…so what do you want to do now?" Kohaku asked.

"That's the thing…I have no clue…I think I'll just let things go…frankly I don't want to look into this and chose a side when I haven't even asked Kagome for her side of the story." Sota answered.

"Alright, so why not just ask her?" Kohaku suggested.

"That's the thing man," Sota stated in a calm voice, "she still doesn't remember everything. She only remembered us…that's why I had to be the one to tell her that my dad left us."

"Damn…don't worry dude, I'm sure we'll think of something…for now just relax and take it easy. It's the first time you don't have to go through all of your dads shit so take advantage while you still can." Kohaku told him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Sota mumbled.

"Good, now how about we start playing some games before we go and have something to eat…ne?" Kohaku stated with a grin on his face.

After a while of working on diner in silence, Sango turned to face Kagome just as she had finished cutting the meat and asked, "So…have you talked to Inuyasha since last night?"

"Yeah, we were talking about a few things. He wouldn't tell me what I did last night. After realizing he wouldn't say a word we just walked on our project in the library." Kagome answered with a smile on her face as she left out the part where he had broken into her room.

"Um…so he hasn't told you about your first date yet?" Sango stated with a grin on her face.

"What are you talking about Sango?" Kagome asked with a confused voice as she began to cover the pot of boiling rice up.

"Well you are his claimed now…don't act like you don't know Lilith." Sango stated with a grin on her face. "I was there, I watched him mark you."

"Yeah, only if you were sharing my dream," Kagome mumbled as she pulled down her shirt to show Sango her clear neck.

Realizing what this could do to her if she told her that it hadn't been a dream and that he had marked her but had removed the mark while he had stayed with her the night, Sango grinned and said, "May be we did share a dream…what did you do? Do you have another gift that you aren't telling me about?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Kagome answered with a grin on her face.

"Now that's not fair." Sango was heard.

"Speaking of what's not fair, the meat you're supposed to cook is too small…I thought you said you were a great cook." Kagome teased.

"Shut up Lilith, I just happen to like small pieces…" Sango answered as she tried not to laugh at her own mistake. _'I need to have Miroku talk to Inuyasha…something isn't right here.' _

"Sure, whatever you say." Kagome teased as she began to cook the vegetables.

They had arrived a bit late but that had been because of the car accident that had happened in front of them on the drive over there. Just as they had reached the table, Kikiyo ran up to her father with open arms while Ms. Higurashi and Naraku walked along side each other to watch the two. Once her daughter had taken her seat, Ms. Higurashi walked up to her ex-husband and said, "Ken…it's good to see that you're doing alright…I hope your flight from Okinawa was good."

"It was alright…so did you get the call for the office as well?" he stated as he skipped the small talk and got straight to the point.

"Yes, they told me that they had no idea what had happened but that they were very sorry." She answered as she took a sip from the water that was in front of her.

"Um…so what now?" Ken asked. "The boy needs to talk this out."

"But Otu he is doing a lot better now." Kikiyo was heard. "Kagome is helping him out a lot."

"I see…well I suppose we don't have to continue seeing the psychiatrist anymore." Ken stated before he quickly added, "But the least he could do is meet me once a day every two weeks for lunch or something."

"I'll go ahead and let him know." Ms. Higurashi stated.

"Come on Kim, I know your still mad at me for what I told you but I now for a fact that you won't let me have her without some short of fight." Ken explained.

"But what if she wants to stay here in the city with us?" Kikiyo stated. "I want her here for the ceremony."

"What ceremony?" Ken asked as he locked his eyes on Naraku.

"Oh, that's right; I was going to tell you today, Kikiyo is to be this young man's mate." Kim was heard.

"I don't' remember this boy asking me for permission." Ken was heard.

"I'm eighteen dad…I don't need your permission, besides, mom already gave us her blessings." Kikiyo was heard.

"I don't approve of this…I think you should think about it some more…just until you know that you can **TRULY **trust him." Ken stated as he took a sip of his own drink.

"I know I can trust him…besides not all demons are like him and you know it." Kikiyo hissed out in anger.

"We're not here to speak about that…we're here to talk about Sota and what would be best for him." Kim's stern voice was heard.

"Sorry Oka." Kikiyo whispered as she took hold of her intendeds' hand.

"If you can just get him to have lunch with me than it will be fine, I'll go ahead and talk to my mother when I get home." Ken stated.

"Alright, well I suppose we should order." Kim was heard.

"I already ordered for all of us." Ken stated as he placed his drink down.

"But I wanted to try something new." Kikiyo was heard.

"It was easier this way, besides, I'll like for you to tell me about this guy." Ken stated.

"With all due respect sir if you would like to ask me something I can assure you that I will answer you with all honesty." Naraku growled out in anger as his eyes began to glow a bright red color.

"We'll see about that demon." Ken hissed out in an anger and bitter filled voice.

It wasn't until he had gotten to know the man and how his intended acted around him that he realized that he was cause of all of Kikiyo's bitterness and hate toward all hanyou's. It was also then that he realized that if this man would have stayed with Kikiyo in the same house longer than what he had then she would be just like her father. He would have never gotten a chance to be with his true mate. _'I've had enough of this…it's about time I get his side of the story…I'm going to have a nice long chat with Inuyasha sometime soon…before this gets out of hand thanks to this moron before me.' _


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

After having fed her guest and putting on a movie, Kagome stood in the kitchen as she washed the dishes. She knew that she should have just offered to go with him but the thought of facing her father scared her a bit. She had no idea why but it just did. Just as she had began to zone out, Kagome looked down as the knife she was washing slipped out of her hands and felt into the dirty water once more. As pulled her hand back Kagome let out a low hiss of pain as she yelled out, "Shit, piss, mother, fuck."

"Lilith? Lilith are you alright?" a worried Sango was heard as she and the two boys followed her into the kitchen.

"Just great…Sota and you go and get the first aid kit…the knife slipped." Kagome was heard as she applied pressure to the wound on her wrist while holding it under cold water.

"That's a lot of blood." Kohaku was heard before he passed out.

"Never would have figured him to faint at the sight of blood." Kagome stated with a grin on her face.

"Oh shut up and let me have a look at it." Sango hissed as she ran over to Kagome's side to see how back the knife had cut her.

"I'm fine…really…Sota!" Kagome roared once she had gotten the bleeding to stop.

"Can't you just heal yourself Lilith?" Sango asked.

"I've never been good at healing…my specialty is offence and protection." Kagome answered as her brother ran in with the first aid kit.

"Is it bad?" Sota asked in a worried voice.

"Not that bad, but she'll have to keep it covered up for the next couple of weeks." Sango explained as she sat Kagome down before she began to clean out her wound.

"Uh…damn it…I don't need them to fuse over me." Kagome mumbled.

"What are you talking about Lilith? They shouldn't worry since I took care of it and properly cleaned it." Sango was heard.

"You don't know my sister very well do you?" Sota was heard as he began to drag Kohaku out of the kitchen. "Kikiyo loves to over react; she's a drama queen that way."

"I can believe that, but what I can't believe is that they would force her to go to the hospital when it has already been properly looked at." Sango was heard.

"Then you really underestimate Kikiyo." Kagome mumbled as she tried to think of away to keep this all hidden.

"Well why don't you just cover it u with all of the bracelets you have in your room? I'm sure that would work and I'm sure you won't notice a thing. Just seal the bandage so that Naraku won't be able to tell her." Sango suggested.

"Yeah and tomorrow you can ask Inuyasha to heal it for you." Kohaku was heard as he woke up.

"How would Inuyasha heal it?" Kagome asked in a confused voice.

"Everyone knows that an inu demon's has healing properties in their saliva…just ask him." Kohaku was heard.

"He's right you know…anyway we need to get going so I'll see you at school tomorrow…later guys…and Sota take care of your cousin." Sango teased before she and her brother ran out of the house just as they heard a knock on the door.

Once they were gone, Kagome hugged him and promised him that she would be there with him the next time he had to go and see their father. After helping her to make sure that all the windows and doors were locked, Sota went up to his room and began to get ready for bed while Kagome walked into her room only to grin when she noticed her things on her bed with a note on it. After making sure that her door was locked and after hiding everything from her family, Kagome sat on her bed as she held the note in her hand.

After taking in a deep breath, Kagome opened the note and read: _**I just stopped by to leave you some things…figured you might want them with you already. I added some songs to your mp3 so that you could have something to listen to until you go whatever you wanted. See you at school…inu. **_

After putting the note aside and purifying her room so that his lingering aura and scent were no longer there, Kagome claimed into bed and went to sleeping knowing that she would be able to ask Inuyasha for his help while knowing that he would say yes. After waking up to the should of her sisters voice, Kagome got out of bed and took a quick shower before making her way to school with Sota at her side. Just as she had reached her first class, Kagome was told that she had to line up with the rest of the miko's for archery practice.

Once she had reached her sisters side, Kagome smiled as she took the bow that she offered her and said, "Thanks…"

"No problem…just try to have more control…if you blow any of the targets up you'll have to pay for them." Kikiyo told her as she walked to the front of the line.

"Thanks, and don't worry, I'm sure I'll be able to control it." Kagome stated as she took in a deep breath and watched her sister fire her first arrow.

"That's good Kikiyo, you have mastered your sealing arrows, but now you need to work on your barriers before we can move you to the next arrow." Kaede was heard.

"Yes Lady Kaede." Kikiyo was heard as she turned around to go and do what she was told.

"Alright, ye are next, just shot an arrow and I'll be able to tell which it is that you must perfect." Kaede was heard.

"Ok…but I'm not too sure about this." Kagome mumbled.

"Ye do not have to worry Lilith, I am a miko master and will be able to help ye…just fire your arrow when ye are ready." Kaede stated.

"Alright…" Kagome whispered as she stepped up to the line that Kikiyo had been standing as she took in a deep and calming breath.

After taking another deep and calming breath, Kagome looked at the target in front of her and locked her eyes on the bull's eye. She knew she would have been worrying about the amount of energy she was going put into it but she had to worry about hitting the bull's eye. She didn't want to make her sister look bad since she always managed to hit the center of the target. Just as she had let go of the arrow, Kagome relaxed just as she had used up to much energy as the arrow was completely surrounded in a bright pink light. _'Shit…this is not good.' _Kagome thought as she turned her back to the target while moving Kaede out of the way.

Soon all eyes were turned to where the miko's were being trained as they heard a huge explosion. Realizing that her sister had still been there, Kikiyo struggled to get free and out of her intendeds hold as she yelled out, "Lilith…Lilith answer me damn it!"

"Wow…" the others were heard.

"Lilith!" Sango yelled out in worry.

As the dust began to clear up, everyone watched with open mouths as Lilith stayed on her knees as she kept a hand sign in place as her barrier stayed up. Just as Miroku and Kikiyo were about to try to dispel the barrier, Kaede looked at them and said, "Ye must not touch this barrier, quickly move everyone away."

"Kaede, what's going on here? Can't you lower it?" Kikiyo was heard as she stayed by the barrier.

"Kikiyo, ye must not touch this barrier, ye have the mark of your intended…should ye touch it you risk the chance of being purified." Kaede explained as she turned around to face the girl that stayed in place.

"Kikiyo…she has a lot of purifying energy…more so than any of us…I don't think she could work or learn to fire any sealing or any other type of arrows…just see for yourself." Miroku whispered as he pulled her away from the barrier.

"Lilith…Lilith ye are alright…ye must lower this now." Kaede said in a gentle voice.

As she looked up to face the old woman, Kagome allowed her tears to follow down the side of her face as she answered, "I don't know how to…I don't even know how I did this."

"Ye must try…just close your eyes and remove your hands…it will be alright." Kaede told her as she kneeled down by her to add, "Just follow my movements…I will do it with ye."

Knowing that everything would be alright, everyone watched as Kagome closed her eyes as she did what Kaede did. She knew that she should have just watched what the women was doing but it came to her so much easier if she kept her eyes closed and if she just felt her aura so that it would tell her just what she had been told and shown to do. Once the barrier was lowered, Kikiyo ran forward and tackled Kagome to the floor as she said, "don't ever scare me like that again you hear me! I was so fucking worried! Why didn't you listen to me!"

"I did listen to you Kiki…" Kagome whispered. "But I didn't want to make you look bad if I didn't hit the center just like you…I'm sorry."

"Baka!" Kikiyo yelled out in anger as she held onto her sister in relief.

"Enough, everyone go and get ready for your next class, Kikiyo, Lilith come with me." Kaede's serious and very upset voice was heard as she lead he two girls to her office.

After locking eyes with Inuyasha and knowing that he would take care of her things, Kagome nodded her head and followed after her sister and her teacher. Once they were in the office, Kaede looked at Kikiyo and said, "Use a barrier and not the seals to keep this from being heard if you still wish to keep ye secret."

"Yes Kaede." Kikiyo mumbled as she closed her eyes and did as she was told. It wasn't that she couldn't do barrier, they came naturally to her it's just that she could never have full control over her barriers.

Once that was done, Kagome turned to glare at Kaede and said, "Why are you making her do this?"

"It's alright sister…I need to do this." Kikiyo whispered as she tried to learn how to listen and focus on her barrier at the same time.

"Kikiyo has applied and been accepted into a privet school that will allow her to become a miko master. She has asked me to make sure that she meets all of the qualifications that they have before the end of this semester." Kaede answered.

"Alright, so what does that have to do with anything?" Kagome asked in a confused voice.

"They have a great program for miko's with that much purifying energy; you should try out and go to the same school your sister is going to." Kaede answered.

"I don't even remember my basics…why should I go?" Kagome whispered out.

"It would be best if you did, that type of power won't be easy to control, especially as it continues to try to break free of you…you have no choice…but give it some thought. I'm sure Kikiyo will be able to help you make the right choice." Kaede stated as she took her seat at her desk before adding, "Now get to class, the both of you."

As they walked out of the class room, Kagome could hear her sister calling out to her and knew that she would have something to say. She could feel her sister's aura and could tell that she was happy to know that they would continue to go to school together but was it something that she really wanted to do? Just as Kikiyo was about to reach out to her, Kagome jumped back and said, "I just…I just need to think this over…just give me some space, I'll see you at home."

"Yeah sure…" Kikiyo whispered as she watched her sister walk away.

Once she had walked into the class room, Kagome got her things from Inuyasha and actually took notes. She didn't want to think about it, she didn't want to even want to figure out what she wanted to do after high school. She was eighteen, her mother, her sister, almost everyone was going to expect to come up with a plan for her future but a part of her didn't want to. She still had things she wanted to try, things she could do while she had been raised at the hospital. _'This isn't fair…I've been raised in a fucking hospital and now when I'm finally free I have to start planning for my future…this sucks.' _Kagome thought bitterly as she tried to focus to what the teacher was saying.

By the time lunch had rolled around, Kagome had just gotten her food and left the lunch room before anyone could say a word. After finding a nice spot by the side of the building where she would be left alone, Kagome jumped up and landed on the first branch as she sat down to eat her lunch. Just as she had finished, Kagome glared at her wrist as she began to remove the bandage. Just as she had done so, she noticed the dry blood from that morning and couldn't help but lick it off.

After taking a deep and calming breath, Kagome leaned into the tree and closed her eyes as she mumbled to herself, "Maybe I should just skip for the rest of the day, get the hell out of here and see what I find myself doing."

"You could always just wait till after school and come with the rest of us." A voice was heard.

"Or I could…wait a minute, who the hell said that." Kagome hissed out in anger as she looked down only to find Sango, Miroku, Sota, Kohaku, and Inuyasha under the tree she was in.

"Feh, let me look at that." Inuyasha growled as he jumped up to join her in the tree.

"Are you alright?" Sota's worried voice was heard.

"Yeah, I'm just fine…why are you here?" Kagome asked as she kept her wounded wrist at her side before putting the wound in her mouth.

"Dude, is she like a vampire or something…can she turn me into a vampire?" Kohaku was heard.

"You'd make the worst vampire since you faint at the sight of blood, now shut it." Sango hissed out in anger.

"We're all going to the skate park later on tonight, it's a lock in…what do you say?" Miroku was heard.

"A lock in on a weekday?" Kagome asked as she pulled her hand away from Inuyasha.

"Yeah, what do you say, it's going to be cool, and you'll be able to learn some tricks while we're there." Sota told her.

"I guess I could go…would you stop it I'm fine already!" Kagome roared before jumping out of the tree and running toward her next class only to realize that it was the same as Inuyasha.

"What's up with her?" Kohaku mumbled.

Sota turned around and locked eyes with Miroku and asked, "What's going on? Did anything happen this morning during your training period?"

"Yeah, but we'll explain later, first we need to get to class, I don't want to get stuck in detention again." Sango hissed out in anger.

"That and father said he'd make sure you'd never see Miroku again until you lasted three months without detention." Kohaku pointed out.

"Shut up." Sango hissed as she ran off.

"See you all later…" Sota stated before he and Kohaku ran off.

Once the two boys were gone and out of hearing rang, Miroku looked up to face his best friend as he jumped out of the tree and said, "You do know that if she realized that it wasn't a dream she going to beat the shit out of you the moment you give her a reason too right?"

"Yeah, but I could care…it's what I would deserve…anyway we better get going too." Inuyasha growled as he began to walk up and in front of his friend.

Knowing that this was probably not the best of times to talk with his friend, Miroku followed after Inuyasha knowing that he would say something when he was ready to talk. Whatever it was that was bugging his best friend would have to wait, he had to make sure that he would wait it out and make sure that his friend would be ready to talk and he would be ready to listen.

**A/N: Well what do you think of it so far. Please let me know what you all think of it so far. Please review! **

** Darkiceone **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

After spending most of her day in a bad mood, Kagome and Sota began to make their way home while she tried to ignore her friend's questions. Just as they had reached the front of the shrine, Sota froze when he noticed the black, focus that was parked in front of their house. Noticing her brother's behavior, Kagome looked at Sota and asked, "What's wrong? Do you know who's here?"

"Yeah, can you let mom know that I went to Kohaku's for a while?" Sota asked as he took a step back.

"No you don't, we're going in there and I'll be there with you…k?" Kagome answered with a smile on her face as she used the fact that she had to protect her brother to help her forget about the things she wanted to ignore.

"Fine, but you have to promise to explain to me why you've been a bitch for most of the day later." Sota stated as he locked eyes with his sister.

"Deal, now lead the way." Kagome stated with a grin on her face.

Once he had led the way and walked into the house, Sota took in a deep breath as he yelled out, "We're home…Oka," as he took his shoes off.

"We're in the living room dear." Ms. Higurashi was heard.

"Kikiyo, come here, I need to speak with you for a moment." A male's voice was heard.

Figuring that it must be her father and not liking how she had been forgotten, Kagome grinned at Sota as she removed her shoes and called out, "Kikiyo isn't the only one that lives here too you know…I live here also…in case you forgot."

"Kagome?" his shocked voice was heard.

"In the flesh, Kikiyo should be getting home in a bit…Naraku usually drives her home after they've made plans with friends." Kagome explained as she and Sota walked into the living room.

"Sota dear, your father is here to take you to dinner." Ms. Higurashi was heard.

"I want to go with them." Kagome announced before he could say a word.

"Kagome…don't think it would be a good idea…why don't you just stay home." Ms. Higurashi was heard.

"I know the reasons behind it…why didn't you tell me a thing is beyond me but I guess…I want to go." Kagome quickly stated in a stern voice.

"I'm sorry sweet heart but you can't, it's what the court ordered, it's so that Sota can work out his issues with me." Her father was heard.

"Ken…" Kim hissed when he used an unacceptable tone with her daughter.

"No wonder I didn't remember you until Sota brought you up…you're a real dick." Kagome mumbled as she looked away.

"Kagome watch your tone and your langue." Kim roared in anger.

"Sorry Oka." Kagome stated in a sincere voice.

"Is this how you've raised our children? The only one that knows any manners is Kikiyo and I had been the one to look after her." Ken's enraged voice was heard as he stood up.

"You can't talk to my Oka like that!" Sota roared as he glared at his father. "You have no right to you dip shit so fuck you and get the hell out of here!"

"Sota…please." Kim was heard. She didn't want him to loss his tempter again, she knew what her ex-husband mother would do, and she would send him to jail and make sure that her two daughters were taken from her.

But before Sota could continue and before Ken could say a word, Kagome stood in front of Sota as she held him in place behind her. As she glared at her father, Kagome turned to her mother and asked, "Can we go to Sango's house for a while?"

"Kagome, your brother and father need to talk." Kim pointed out as she couldn't help but be relieved when her daughter jumped in to help her brother.

"No, this isn't talking; this is him not being able to say what he thinks without pissing him off. It's not good for his health and I'm not about to let him get hurt." Kagome hissed out in anger as she stayed in place. "If they really want to talk then I'm staying…and that's that."

"Little girls should just do as they're told." Ken was heard. "Now go up to your room, your mother has something to talk to you about and I have something to talk about with Sota."

"In case you haven't noticed I'm not a fucking little girl anymore…sorry Oka…and secondly if you need her to tell me a thing you can just tell me since you're here and right in front of me." Kagome hissed out as she hoped that her sister would get there soon.

"Kagome I will not tell you again, just go up to your room." Ken was heard.

"Ken, just leave them for a while, I'm sure they'll calm down if we just let them be." Kim was heard.

"This is why they are trying to walk all over me. My mother was right; you are a horrible mother or our children!" Ken roared.

Before Sota could move around his sister to attack their father for the second time, he and his mother watched with dropped jaws as Kagome ran forward and threw their father to the ground. It wasn't so much that she had knocked him down but the fact that she had done so while taking the form of a hanyou right before their eyes. Just as she lifted him up from his neck, Kagome locked eyes with her father and growled out, "How dare you, my mother has done more for me than you have ever done. Yes you might have been able to pay for the damn hospital bills but she visited me very day, even when I told her that I wanted nothing to do with her. If you ever talk to my Oka like that again while I'm around I'll make sure to kick you out of this house."

"Kagome…dear just put your father down." Kim was heard in a calm, gentle, and soothing voice.

As she walked over to her mother with a smile on her face, Kagome fell to the floor and passed out as she blanked out. Just as Sota had reached his sister, he turned around when Kikiyo and Naraku had walked into the room. As soon as she had seen her sister on the ground, Sota turned to Naraku knowing that he would be able to tell what was going on. He was a kid but he wasn't stupid, he knew that the spiders that hide in his house were keeping watch over them and knew that Naraku would tell Kikiyo the truth. As she placed her now glowing hands over her sister, Kikiyo looked at her mother and asked, "What happened? Did she have another one of her episodes?"

"No, Ken had to go and upset her to the point she tapped into the demon blood that is still in her system…if you don't believe me just ask Naraku." Sota stated before his mother could try to cover up for his bastard of a father.

"How do you know about that?" Naraku asked the small boy.

"I may be a weird boy and I may act strange but that doesn't mean I'm stupid." Sota answered as he glared at the spider demon.

"Naraku…" Kikiyo's worried voice was heard as she turned around to face her intended.

After taking in a deep and calming breath, Naraku closed his eyes and said, "He's telling the truth."

"Are you really going to believe that demon over your own father…your sister just over reacted is all." Ken was heard.

"Get out." Kikiyo whispered in anger as she tried to keep her focus on her sister so that she wouldn't hurt her father.

She knew that after what had happened to Kagome that he had changed a bit. She had not only seen it in his behavior but she had also felt it in his aura. She had also come to realize that it was because of her father that she couldn't let go of the past. Yes she did believe that Inuyasha had wronged her family but Naraku had made a point to remind her that her sister had yet to tell her that it was true and she had also yet to tell her that it was a lie. For all she knew Inuyasha could have just been protecting her sister when he lost it after realizing that they were both in life threatening danger.

"Kikiyo, sweetheart, you can't possibly believe anything that demon says…just get your sister and let's go. Your grandmother has been wanting to see you for a while now…you and your sister." Ken was heard only to be pushed back by Kim.

"You will stay away from them…I've had enough. You will leave." Kim hissed out in a cold, demon like tone as her motherly instincts told her to protect her children.

"Oh, and what are you doing to do?" Ken asked in a calm voice as he picked himself up while using his spiritual powers to keep her in place. "You can't stop me."

"Let her go!" Sota roared out in anger as he charged at his father only to be thrown back.

"Kikiyo." Naraku growled as his eyes began to flash red.

"Get my brother and mother out of here…" Kikiyo whispered as she made sure that her sister was alright.

Not having to be told twice, Naraku easily and quickly pulled his soon to be mother-in-law out of harm's way while pulling Sot toward him in the last possible second just as he was about to get hit.

Once they were out of the house, Kikiyo in a deep and calming breath as she slowly stood up to face her father. Once she was sure that he was going to wait for her to say something, Kikiyo glared at him and said, "Now I see why Sota hated you so much…you let your bitterness toward what happen corrupt you. Well I am no longer going to allow you to corrupt me into thinking and seeing things just like you."

"Kikiyo as your father I demand that you stop this at once and just come with me to your grandmother's house." Ken ordered.

"I will do no such thing…now get the hell out before I make you." Kikiyo hissed out in anger as she began to form a very strong barrier around herself and her twin sister.

With a grin on his face, Ken locked eyes with Kikiyo and asked, "Do you really want me to take your mother to court? Is that really what you want?"

"Do you honestly believe that the court can make us go with you? Have you forgotten that Kagome and I are now eighteen and would have the right to look after Sota?" Kikiyo shot back with a grin on her own. "Or the fact that the court will allow him to chose who he wishes to go with."

"Kikiyo don't do this…don't make me hurt you." Her father warned her as he created an energy ball out of pure spiritual power.

"Get out…and don't ever come near our family again, you chose to run out on it just because you didn't like things…just go away and leave us the hell alone." Kikiyo hissed out in anger as she kept her barrier up. _'If only I could do this when I was in front of Kaede…maybe than she would move my training up and maybe then I'd be able to advance a lot faster.' _

"I'm leaving, I will be back…you can count on that." Ken stayed as he walked out of the house.

Once he was gone and out of sensing range, Kikiyo took in a calm breath and look over her sister once more. Once she was sure that she was going to stay asleep, Kikiyo ran up to her brothers room and began to pack a bag for him before packing a bag for her mother. She needed to get them out of the house. She didn't trust her father anymore and she had never trusted her grandmother, not even when her parents had still been married.

Just as she had reached the bottom of the stairs, she found Naraku looking around for her. With a smile on her face, she locked eyes with her intended and said, "I'm sorry love but can you go ahead and pack me a bag. I'll be staying at your house for a while and you should know by know what I like."

"Sure but what about your family?" Naraku asked in a worried voice. "What are you going to do about them?"

"I'm taking care of it…just pack my bag…I'll be ready to go in a minute." Kikiyo answered.

"What about Kagome?" Naraku asked.

"Um…I don't know…she has her room sealed so I couldn't pack her a bag…I have no idea how long she is going to be out this time but if worse comes to worse I'll check her into the hospital for the night." Kikiyo explained.

"Alright, I'll be right back." Naraku growled before going up to his girlfriend's room to go and pack her a bag.

Once he was out of the kitchen and in her room, Kikiyo dropped the bag and reached for her cell phone. After taking a calming breath and dialing the number Kikiyo tried to think of a story, any story so that she wouldn't have to tell others about their family problems. It wasn't until she had heard the cheerful boys voice that she had realized that her brother would probably just tell them the truth to begin with…well not all the truth but the truth about their father. _'Maybe their father could help my mother…damn…' _Kikiyo thought in a tried voice as she took a seat.

"Hello? Kikiyo are you listening to me? Sota isn't here…he went home with his cousin." Kohaku was heard.

"I know he isn't there…just…I can't believe I'm saying this but…I need to speak to your sister. Is she home?" Kikiyo mumbled in a very serious voice as she tried to get him to hand the phone to his older sister.

"Yeah, hold on." The very confused and worried boy was heard before he was heard yelling for his sister.

**A/N: Cliff hanger! LOL sorry about it though, I just couldn't help it and didn't know how else to end the chapter. Please let me know what you all think. I will not be posting the next chapter until I have at least five reviews for this chapters…and come on people…five reviews for one chapter is that not such a big request…hell I might just be happy with two or three reviews. Anyway, just please, please REIVEW! **

** Darkiceone **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

She had no idea where she was, the only thing she knew was that she was surrounded by trees when she should have been at home helping her mother and brother. Just as she had reached a clearing, Kagome couldn't help but smile when she realized she was just dreaming. She knew she was dreaming because there was no way that anyone could ever find a pond filled with so many different colored and type of lotus flowers.

"It's all so beautiful." Kagome whispered as she walked over to the water's edge.

However soon as she had gone in knee deep into the pond, Kagome froze and watched in horror as all of the beautiful lotus flowers that had once surrounded her began die and wither before her. Just as all of the flowers had died off, Kagome looked down and into the water only to realize that she was not standing in a pond of water but in a pond of blood.

"What the hell?" Kagome hissed out a she quickly got out of the water only to find that all the trees that had once been filled with leaves dripped with blood from their now dry branches.

As she followed the path she had used to get there, Kagome began to feel different, began to feel as if she had been here before. But before she could even remember anything or try to see where this was going to lead her, Kagome sat up in bed as she let out a death defying scream. It wasn't until the nurses had stormed into her room that she had realized she was back in the hospital that. _'What the fuck was that? Did that have something to do with my memories? Lotus…woods…the accident Kikiyo and Oka told me about…it happened in the woods…good I'm getting somewhere.' _Kagome thought as she took calm and even breaths while the nurses began to check her pulse and for any signs of wounds.

It wasn't until she had heard the doctor's familiar voice say, "I'm glad that you are doing alright Ms. Kagome however you need to relax. Please try to go back to sleep, you will be allowed to leave tomorrow morning."

"Uh…what the hell…where the hell is my sister? Why am I here?" Kagome hissed out in anger as she began to remove the IV and some of the other needles that they had attached to her.

"Your sister is unreachable at the moment but she did ask me to tell you that she would return for you in the morning…"

"I'm leaving…get me the fucking paper work." Kagome ordered in a cold voice as she used her new found control over her miko energy so that the demon nurses wouldn't try to hold her down while they tried to sedate her again.

"I'm sorry but I can not to that." The doctor stated in a stern voice.

With a grin on her face, Kagome locked eyes with the doctor before her and asked, "Am I to understand that you will not release me and that you will forcefully make me stay here against my will even though I am eighteen and by law allowed to check myself out without my parents' permission or notification?"

"Well not, of course not but it would be in the best interest for your health if you stayed the night. I was told that your house was not a safe place for you at the moment my dear." The doctor answered in a professional voice.

"As you can tell I have full control over my miko abilities and am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Now I will not ask again, bring me the forms so that I may check myself out." Kagome stated in a calm and stern voice.

"As you wish Ms. Higurashi." The doctor stated in a defeated voice as he called the nurses back so that they would allow her to get dressed.

"Thank you, I'll be at the front desk in a few minutes." Kagome stated with a grin on her face.

She held the phone to her ear and pulled away and made sure that she was talking with the right person. Not only had Kikiyo, the girl that had tormented her friend for no reason, asked her for her help but she had also asked her to look over her younger brother. When she didn't hear an answer, Kikiyo rolled her eyes and asked, "Look I'm about to pick my brother and my mother up, will you are will you not be able to look after my little brother while I get things settled?"

"Of course, but what about Lilith? Is she alright?" Sango finally answered in a worried voice.

"I don't know yet, she lost it and I had no choice but to check her into the hospital for the night…but I do have your word that nothing will happen to my brother…right?" Kikiyo answered in a tired and stressed out voice.

"I see him as a second brother…so does my family…he'll be in good hands…how long until you get here?" Sango stated in a calm and gentle voice.

"Thank you…I'm sure my brother will explain everything to you once he get there so I have go get going, I need go get a hold of my mother's friend to see if she would be willing to look after my mother." Kikiyo answered truthfully.

"Kikiyo…" Sango called to her in a very worried voice.

"What?" Kikiyo answered in a tired voice.

"Please tell me that you're also going to make sure to stay safe. I have no idea what's going on but by the sounds of it something really scared you and no one has to face that kind of fear on their own." Sango explained in a worried voice.

"Thank you for worrying but I will be staying with my intended…my brother will be there soon…I have to go." Kikiyo stated before she hung up the phone.

After watching his sister hang up the phone with a confused look in her face, he began to walk over to her when he watched as she slowly took a seat. Unable to take it any longer, Kohaku sat down next to his sister and asked, "Well? What's going on? Why did she want to talk to you?"

"I have no fucking clue but by the sounds of it I think his dad finally got violent…she said something about Lilith having to be checked into the hospital and that if I could watch Sota for a while…he'll be spending the night…I need to go and talk to mom and dad." Sango answered as she stood up from her seat.

"They're in the study talking about if they are going to make us go to some charity thing that they were invited to…I'm going to go and get my room ready." Kohaku stated before he quickly ran up to his room.

'_Lilith…you better be alright…because if that son of a bitch hurt you not even my father will be able to stop me from beating the crap out of him.' _Sango couldn't help but think before she ran up to her room to go and speak with her parents.

They had been in his room for a while already neither one of them had heard any news from the girls which only made them worry more. Just as Miroku had finished removing the seal from the door the two froze when they felt a familiar aura at the door of the house. Before Inuyasha or Miroku could make a move, Miroku sealed the door back up and said, "Well I guess we'll have to wait before we can go and see what's going on."

"Something tells me this isn't good, Miroku move the seal, I'm going to go and see what she wants." Inuyasha growled.

"That's it!" Miroku roared. "First you act like you love Kikiyo, than when Lilith shows up you act like you love that girl and claimed her only to remove the claim mark and now your back to Kikiyo! Just what the hell is going on here Inuyasha?"

"I promise I'll explain as much as I can but right now we really need to get down stairs." Inuyasha growled as his eyes began to flash between amber and red.

Knowing better then to piss him off when he was like this, Miroku lowered the seal and the two made their way down stairs to see what was going. Just as they had reached the bottom of the stairs, Inuyasha and Miroku froze when they heard Inuyasha's mother say, "May, this is a lovely surprised, I would have never thought that you of all people would return here to my home."

"What is it that your father demands we owe him now?" Inutaisho enraged filled.

As she flinched at his tone, Kikiyo couldn't help but thank god that she had managed to convince her intended to stay in the car. Once she had taken in a calming breath, Kikiyo bowed down to the family of inu demons and said, "Firstly I would like to apologize for everything that I have not only put you but your son through as well."

"Why are you apologizing now? You hated us…I think you're up to something." Rin's growl was heard.

"Please dear, let her finish." Izayoi was heard.

"Uh…you boys can come on out now." Inutaisho growl out in a low tone so that only his sons would hear him.

"Come on…my father said we could go in." Inuyasha mumbled to Miroku before he began to lead the way.

"I know that after everything I have done to you and your family that you have every right to hate but I can only hope that you do not punish my mother for the crimes I have committed against you." Kikiyo stated as her tears began to flow free.

After all of these years of being strong, of withstanding so much for the sake of her family, it had finally overwhelmed her and she could not longer hold back her tears or her emotions. She would be honest with them and try to trust them just as her brother trusted them until they found the truth of what had happened years ago between her sister and their son. _'I don't want to be like him…god I don't want to end up so bitter…I have to let go of the past and look toward the future.' _Kikiyo thought as she dropped herself to the floor.

"Wow…" Rin was heard.

"Holy shit…Kikiyo…are you alright cousin?" Miroku's worried voice was heard as he quickly went to her side to help her up.

"No…I'm lost, I'm confused and I have no idea what to do…I know that I don't deserve their forgiveness and I can live with that but please, please help my mother…she has done nothing wrong and has always believed in you." Kikiyo was heard as her tears now followed like rivers.

"What's happened?" Sesshomaru and his father asked in a worried voice.

"Kim…oh dear god what happened to her?" a very worried and now panicking Izayoi was heard.

After allowing Miroku to help her get a hold over herself, Kikiyo took in a deep breath as her tears slowly came to a stop, and looked up to face the woman before she answered, "Nothing, nothing yet but I'm afraid that my father's bitterness has finally drove him to be violent…he promised to get to us one way or another and promise that he would finally allow my grandmother to get involved."

'_Kagome…Kagome is she alright?' _Inuyasha couldn't help but think as all of this began to sink in.

"Where is she? Is she hurt? Does she need to see a doctor?" Izayoi was heard as she stood up to follow after the girl.

"No, my intended is with her…she is fine…she just really needs her best friend right now." Kikiyo answered in a soft whisper.

"You're whole family, as well as you, are welcomed to stay with us." Inutaisho growled as he turned to the maid that his eldest son had called in so that the rooms could be prepared.

"My brother is staying at a friend's house." Kikiyo whispered. "It will only be my mother here…I don't feel like I should be allowed to stay so I will be staying with my intended."

But before Inuyasha could even ask about Kagome, Miroku locked eyes with Kikiyo and asked, "What about my other cousin? Where is Lilith going to stay? With Sango also?"

"No, I had to check her into the hospital…" Kikiyo whispered in a soft tone.

Before Inuyasha could go completely mad, Sesshomaru and his father were quickly on him and knocked him out before he could even run out and go look for the girl. Once he had been knocked out, Kikiyo turned to Miroku and leaned in as he helped her stand up to whisper, "She is still your cousin…but she only changed her name under the doctor's orders for this semester…that's all I'll say…you figure it out."

"Are you going to have your intended bring your mother in now or would she like to be there when you drop your brother off at his friends house." Rin was heard as she walked over to the two to offer Kikiyo a hand.

"Thank you…really…but he is already at his friends house…my mother won't stop crying…she's in the car…I'll go and get her." Kikiyo whispered as she turned around to leave.

"I'll go with you dear…Inutaisho…Sesshomaru…I suggest you get Inuyasha to his room. Rin dear I'm afraid you and Sesshomaru will be staying the night." Izayoi was heard before she followed after the young miko.

"I'm going to go and check on my cousin." Miroku stated as he turned around to face Inutaisho before he asked, "Or do you need me here to stay with Inuyasha in case he wakes up."

"It would be best if you were here to keep an eye on him. That girl's grandmother is not someone that will take this lightly…if it is true and she does get involved then I'm afraid it would not be safe for my son to be out alone." Inutaisho answered.

Realizing that he was needed there more, Miroku nodded his head and went to go and check on his best friend while sending a text message to his girl friend. He now understand a bit more, Kikiyo had basically told him that Lilith was really Kagome in hiding. If this was true than he could only guess that she had ran away from her father house and caused all of this mess when she was found. He had no idea what this had to do with his best friend but he was going to find out one way or another.

She had just finished checking out of the hospital and knew that she would have to find some way to get home without it having to cost her that much. She only had enough for a short cab ride but it would be better than nothing. After walking out of the hospital and thanking them for giving her, her sisters cell phone number Kagome began to make her way. As she walked down the streets she made a note of which way she was going and how close she was getting to her house. _'Damn…I really need to get a license so that I can get a car.' _Kagome thought just as she had reached the downtown park. She was close enough to the school at this point.

'_Um…guess I'll just take a cab to school and walk the rest of the way.' _Kagome thought before doing just that. By the time she had gotten home her feet were killing her and the only thing she wanted to do was get a hold of her sister and make sure that she was alright as well as her family. After claiming into her room through the window, Kagome froze when she heard movement downstairs. _'Now what…whoever is stupid enough to break in today of all days is going to regret it dearly.' _Kagome thought as she reached for one of the hidden box cutters she had and made her way down stairs.

Just as she had reached the top of the stairs, Kagome glared at the man that looked up at her with a smile on her face. Before she could even say a word, Kagome froze when she heard a familiar voice say, "Kagome my dear, you have no idea how happy I am to find that you are doing alright."

After getting over the slight shock of suddenly remembering about her grandmother, Kagome glared at the two as she filled the box cutter with miko energy before saying, "This is called breaking and entering, by law I have a right to kick you out of my house."

"Kagome you shouldn't be so disrespectful." Her father told her as he took a step toward the stairs only to stop when she had thrown the box cutter so that it grazed his cheek.

"I said…get out before I call the cops on your sorry asses…" Kagome hissed out in anger as she began to make her way to the bottom of the stairs.

"Come now dear, what makes you think that you can beat me when I am the more trained miko…" her grandmother was heard.

"You may be the better trained miko here Tsubaki but you're also a bitch." Kagome hissed out as she created a sword out of pure purifying energy before adding, "Now get the fuck out before you give me a reason to defend myself."

"You can't drive us out of the house…you're not even properly trained." Ken was heard as he tried to walk toward her only to be held back by his mother.

"Alright, we'll go…but you have to give me your word that you will come and visit me…I would like to see what else you are capable of my dear." Tsubaki was heard.

"I don't have to do a damn thing…now get out!" Kagome roared as she made the purifying sword grow in size.

Once they had walked out of the house, the two turned around only to be shocked at what they found. Surrounding the house was a very strong purifying barrier that was capable of purifying a human that would mean to do harm to her. Once they were far enough away, Ken turned to his mother and asked, "Why did we leave, I'm sure we would have been able to do something."

"No, you see my boy she has a lot more purifying energy than what I for saw, we'll have to be careful with her until I can think of a way to get control over her." Tsubaki answered.

"What about Kikiyo…I thought you said you wanted Kikiyo." Ken stated before he added, "I'm sure she would be a lot better than that girl."

"Kikiyo does not have the power that girl does, she is also your daughter so you will have to be nice to her. Now let's go…I have plans to make." Tsubaki stated with a smile on her face.

"Yes mother." Ken stated as he opened the door and helped her into the car before he claimed in after.

**A/N: Well? Not a cliff hanger this time. **** Please let me know what you think…REIVEW! Oh and I will be posting the summary to my next story soon. Please let me know what you think of this chapter.**

** Darkiceone **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Once she was sure that they weren't going to be returning, Kagome took in a deep breath as she lowered the barrier and made her way back to her room to get changed and to get some clothing. There was no way in hell she was going to be staying home alone when it was clear that Kikiyo had taken Sota and their mother out of there for a good reason. Just as she had finished packing, Kagome walked out of her room only to stop when she noticed a snake get stopped and trapped by one of her seal. With a grin on her face, Kagome picked the snake up by the head as she hissed out, "Nice try…but you have got to do better than that."

After completely purifying the snake and placing protection spells around the house so that nothing else could get into the house, Kagome smiled and slammed the door behind her as she gripped the skate board in her hand so that she could get to Sango's house faster. If she knew Kikiyo, she knew that she would have asked Sango to watch their brother, no matter how much it had hurt her, and she would have gone with Naraku. _'Now if only I could figure out where she put Oka I would be able to catch on her as well.' _Kagome thought as she got on the skate board and made her way to Sango's house.

Sota and Kohaku had just finished getting him settled into his room when Sango walked with a serious look in her face. Realizing what she had been told by their parents, Kohaku turned to his friend and said, "My dad wants to ask you a few questions…my mom just wants to make sure your alright…is that cool with you?"

"Yeah, but after words can I use the phone…I want to check up on my cousin…I want to call Kikiyo to see if she knows anything." Sota whispered as he began to stand up.

"Yeah, no problem…I have her number saved to my cell." Sango stated as she held the door open for her younger brother and for her brothers friend.

Once they had reached the bottom of the stairs, Sota took in a deep and calming breath before he followed after his best friend and Sango into the living where their parents were waiting for them. After walking in and taking a seat in front of the two, Sota kept his head down as he waited for them to start asking their questions. When no one would say a word, Sango cleared her throat and started off by saying, "I don't know how long he is going to be staying with us…Kikiyo never said."

"Sota, dear, you are free to stay here for as long as you like…" Sango's mother was heard.

"Thank you." Sota whispered.

"Now, I am sure that my son has told you where I work…correct?" her father was heard.

"Yeah, you're the head of the police department." Sota answered before adding, "I've known for a good while which is why I knew I had to answer some questions about my father and about what happened today."

"I'm glad you understand that." Mr. Taijiya stated.

"But that doesn't mean I'm going to answer everything if I don't want to." Sota added before anyone could start asking him anything. "This is a family matter and since no legal guardian is here to approve of this you can't force me to answer your questions."

"I told you it was too soon, can you please just let them go up to Kohaku's room now?" Sango hissed out anger as her cat appeared by her side as it picked up on her mistresses' distress.

"I am well aware of the laws, however if you just wish to tell me something, anything I'm sure that I will be able to help you." Mr. Taijiya added as he ignored his daughters comment.

"I know, but what I tell you will be what I want you to know and nothing more. I'm sorry if I come off as rude but this is not something I want talk about with anyone." Sota stated in a calm voice as he turned around to face Kohaku to add, "Sorry man…I just need time to think."

"No problem." Kohaku answered with a grin on his face.

"I see, well then I suppose you boys can go on up to bed now." Mrs. Taijiya was heard.

"I would at least like some answers my boy…for instance; did your father hit you?" Mr. Taijiya was heard.

But before Sango could yell at her father she was forced to go and answer the door as she heard her brother's girl like voice yell at his father to leave his baby alone. Just as she had opened the door however, Sango froze when saw who it was. With a grin on her face, she smiled at Sango before she raised her hand to her lips and said, "Shh…where is he?"

"Living room with my parents…" Sango whispered before she followed after her friend.

As she reached the living room, Kagome couldn't help but shake in anger as she watched her brother glare at the man before her that towered over him. Before he could even say a word, Sota froze when he heard her familiar voice say, "I know you're not questioning my cousin without me, Kikiyo, or my aunt present…if you are and did than that would only look bad for the chief of police…don't you think."

"Lilith…" Kohaku called before he grinned and added, "Glad to see you're alright.

"Just great…but now I thinking I'm going to get my b…cousin out of here…no offence Sango…Kohaku." Kagome answered as she locked eyes with Mr. Taijiya.

"And how am I to know that you really are who you claim to be?" Mr. Taijiya was heard.

"I have an idea and the key to my house…that and I'm sure you won't want to piss of an enraged miko right now…would you?" Kagome stated as she created a sword out of miko energy all over again. _'This just gets easier and easier.'_

Once the shock had worn off, Sota ran at Kagome had hugged her as he said, "I'm so glad that your alright…did the doctors let you go?"

"Oh my, are you sure it was wise for you to leave if you were in the hospital for a while dear?" Sango's mother was heard.

"I'm fine and the doctors did let me go." Kagome answered as she locked her eyes with Mr. Taijiya once more to add, "I'm sure you'll drop things now won't you?"

"Lilith your really not going anywhere are you?" a worried Sango was heard.

"Um…maybe…I want to check on my aunt…do you know where Kikiyo took her?" Kagome answered as she held onto her brother as he allowed his angry tears to finally fall.

"Yeah, she said she was with her best friend…said that she'd tell you everything that happened after you passed out once you saw her at school tomorrow." Sango answered.

"Alright than…can I take my cousin up so he can get his rest?" Kagome asked as she dispelled the sword she had created so that she could pick her brother up.

"I'll have breakfast for all of you…just get your rest." Mrs. Taijiya was heard as she took hold of her husband arm to keep him from going after them.

"Thanks." Kagome stated as she gave a slight bow before following the two siblings up the stairs and toward Kohaku's room.

Once they were in Kohaku's room, Kagome allowed her brother to just hold on to her until he had cried himself to sleep. After he had fallen asleep, Kagome had thanked Kohaku for his help when he had helped get her brother off of her and under the covers. Once she was sure that he wasn't going to wake up and that Kohaku could come and get her if anything, Kagome followed Sango to her room. Once they were in their room, Kagome smiled at her friend and said, "Can I use your cell phone…I need to get a hold of my cousin."

"Sure, but you are going to explain everything that happened…the stuff that Sota didn't say right?" Sango asked.

"I promise, but right now I need to get a hold of my cousin." Kagome answered.

"Promise Lilith?" Sango stated in a stern voice.

"I already promised…remember?" Kagome whispered as she locked eyes with her friend.

"Alright…good….than here you go." Sango answered as she handed the phone over to Kagome.

But just as Kagome had opened the phone, she was surprised when she heard someone say hello. Knowing that Sango wouldn't mind since she had left to go and get changed, Kagome took in a deep breath and said, "Sango's phone speaking, she is out at the moment can I take a message?"

"Lilith?" Miroku asked in a surprised voice as he failed to notice his now waking friend.

"Oh, hey Miroku…what's up?" Kagome answered with a grin on her face.

"Where are you? Is Sango alright? Why aren't you in the fucking hospital?" Miroku growled out in worry.

"Take a chill pill geez, anyway I didn't feel like staying and before you ask I'm alright." Kagome answered before adding, "I'm at Sango's house…was just about to call Kikiyo to see where my mom was and to let her know that she didn't have to pick me up from the hospital in the morning when you called…so what's up?"

"Geez Christ girl you gave us all a fucking heart attack…but you're really alright? Did you get hit by your uncle?" Miroku asked.

"Since you were worried I'll answer your question but after words I have to go…I need to call Kikiyo." Kagome answered.

"Alright…well?" Miroku agreed as he turned around only to freeze when he saw the now woken hanyou staring at the phone.

"No he didn't hit me and I just passed out since I didn't summon my miko powers properly…Sango will call you back in five." Kagome answered before she hung up on Miroku.

"I hope to god for your sake that that was not my boyfriend you just hung up with." Sango was heard as she walked into the room.

"Oh come on, you know that I need to get a hold of Kikiyo before she freaks out if the hospital calls her." Kagome whined.

"Fine…but two minutes." Sango hissed.

"Thanks, that's all I need." Kagome stated as he began to dial the number they had given her at the hospital.

After waiting for a life and a half, Kagome took in a calming breath when she heard Naraku growl out, "I just got her to fall asleep without having any nightmares so if I have to wake her someone better be dying."

"No one is dying but how nice of you to care." Kagome spoke into the phone.

"Kagome? What are you doing out of the hospital?" Naraku growled as he tried not to wake his girlfriend.

"I'm fine; I got myself out since I am eighteen and mentally fit to do so. Secondly I'm at Sango's so just tell my sis…cousin that I'll see her at school and that I need to talk to her about what happened when I stopped by my house to get a few things." Kagome explained in a bored tone.

"Are you alright? Were you attacked?" Naraku growled out.

"Yes I'm alright and no I wasn't attacked…good night and see you tomorrow." Kagome stated before hanging up the phone.

"Alright, start talking." Sango was heard.

"I thought you were going to call your boy back…besides I want a shower…the crap they put on my hands and arms for the damn needles itch like crazy…please." Kagome stated with a puppy dog look in her eyes.

"Alright, the bath room is right through there…and don't use up all the hot water." Sango warned her.

"I won't, be out in a bit." Kagome promised before she grabbed her bag and walked into the bath room.

Once she was sure she was in the bath room alone, Kagome took in a deep breath and dropped her bag as she tried to ignore the pain from her wrist. They had tried to clean it out but since they had other matters to worry about they had left some of the stuff in the wound. After taking a calming breath and making sure that Sango was going to leave her alone, Kagome reached into her bag and pulled out a safety pin, box cutter and surgical knife that she had taken from the hospital and placed them all down on the counter.

After setting the water to a cool but not cold temperature, Kagome began to remove her clothing so that she wouldn't' get blood on it. Once she had done that, she took in a deep breath as she reached for the surgical knife. Once she had her wrist over the sink, Kagome put a bandana in her mouth and bit down just as she had dug the knife into her wrist so that she could remove whatever it was that was making her hurt like crazy.

As soon as she had heard the water turn on, Sango sat on her bed and dialed her boyfriend's number. Surprised that he had picked up on the second ring, Sango smiled and said, "It's me your girlfriend…why'd you pick up so fast?"

"I figured you should know as soon as possible that Inuyasha and I were on our way." Miroku's innocent voice was heard.

"Oh no, I'm already in deep shit for talking back to my dad…I'm not going to risk it so you can drag his sorry ass back home." Sango hissed out in anger before she added, "Besides if he is this worried about her he should have just left the damn claimed mark on her."

"Well it's kind of too late since he just finished parking around the corner, don't worry you won't get caught just open up your window…we'll see you in a few." Miroku told her before he hung up on his girlfriend.

"Feh, come on…" Inuyasha growled.

"You do know that she has a point right?" Miroku growled before he added, "And what kind of friend are you anyway that you're getting me into trouble with my girl."

"I'm the kind that wants to make sure everything is alright…now hurry it up will you." Inuyasha growled out.

"Alright, but I'm going to be the first one to claim into her room, I don't need you yelling in anger when she thinks she's hitting me since we're not supposed to get caught." Miroku growled out before moving to walk in front of his friend.

"Alright, deal…just hurry up." Inuyasha growled. _'Damn it Kagome you better be alright…if that bastard hit you I'm going to lose it again.' _


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

From the moment Miroku had reached the top of his girlfriends window a few interesting things happened before he could even greet her properly. The first of which was Inuyasha's, loud, and dangerous growls, secondly was the fact that he had been pushed into Sango's room and on top of her before he or Sango could ask the enraged hanyou what was wrong and lastly, Inuyasha had stormed into the room and broke Sango's bath room door off of the hinges. While Sango tried not to yell out in anger Miroku quickly placed a barrier so that their loud voices would not wake Sango's parents.

Inuyasha stormed into the bath room and looked around only to come face to face with a very confused girl in the tub. Before he could even take another step toward her, Kagome growled at the hanyou and focused her energy as she kept her eyes on his necklace. Before he could even ask her what she was doing, Kagome took in a deep breath and said, "Inuyasha sit boy!"

"Lilith!" Sango yelled out in worry.

"I'm fine…um…how am I going to get dressed?" Kagome answered as she and Miroku walked in only to find her in nothing but a towel.

"Wow…um….I'll be standing in the closet." Miroku was heard before he walked out of the bath room so that he could allow Kagome to get dressed. _'I still need to tell her that I figured it all out.' _

"I'll get this idiot out of here…do you think your strong enough to put up a barrier where the door should be?" Sango answered as she began to drag the unmovable hanyou out of the room.

"Feh…K…Lilith…why were you bleeding?" Inuyasha growled out as he struggled to get back up.

"Bleeding? Lilith you told me that you weren't hurt." Sango stated as she dropped Inuyasha's legs before walking over to Kagome.

"I'm fine…I just had to remove whatever it was that was infecting my wound on the wrist…remember when I cut myself?" Kagome answered as she took in a deep and calming breath before she added, "The doctors tried to clean it but figured it was more important that I was alright."

"Lilith…that looks deeper than what it used to be." Sango whispered out in worry.

"I know…I had to cut into it a bit to get what they left in there out…I think I need stitches now or I'm going to need Inuyasha's help." Kagome stated.

"Feh, I'd help if you'd let me up." Inuyasha growled out in anger.

"I'll go and check on Miroku…just don't take long." Sango stated before she walked out of the bath room.

Once Sango was out of the room, Kagome glared at Inuyasha and said, "I would have let you after I got dressed, I felt your and Miroku's auras awhile ago."

"Feh, like that would have been any better…now let me see." Inuyasha growled as he approached her again.

"Fine…but just the wound…than you are going to get out so that I can get dressed." Kagome hissed out in anger.

"Why are you upset?" Inuyasha growled out before he began to lick her wound.

"I'm upset because you just broke down my best friend's door for no good reason…" Kagome hissed out before adding, "And for not trusting me enough to have realized that I would have asked you for help the moment I saw you."

"Feh, just shut up….I'm almost done." Inuyasha whispered.

Once he had finished getting her wound to seal, Kagome kicked Inuyasha out of the bath room and got dressed. Once she had gotten dressed, Kagome ignored the looks that Miroku and Sango were giving her as she walked over to Sango's bed, claimed in and closed her eyes. She was tried and wanted nothing more than to sleep but by the looks she was getting she wasn't going to get a chance to fall asleep until after she explained everything to them. _'Mind as well do it now…the soon I tell them what exactly happened the sooner I can get some sleep.' _Kagome thought as she took in a deep breath.

"You promised you were going to answer my questions…start talking Lilith…before I beat it out of you." Sango was heard.

"You'd beat up your friend after she just got out of the hospital…nice, real nice…I feel so loved after hearing you say that." Kagome mumbled as she turned on her side so that she could face the two that were looking at her only to ask, "Where's Inuyasha?"

"Sitting behind you…now start talking." Inuyasha growled out before he pulled Kagome over to him so that she was leaning against his chest.

"Short version, my uncle didn't like the fact that I was defending my brother and I sure as hell didn't like the way he was treating or talking to my aunt so I blasted him back and tried to kick him out…but then….I got this really bad headache and passed out…I don't know why I got the headache so don't ask…that's basically what happened." Kagome explained.

"I get it so far but that still doesn't explain why you have to spend the night outside of your own house." Sango was heard.

"Our grandmother is not the forgiving type." Miroku mumbled as he took in a deep breath. "If you piss her off you will live to regret it…I'm sure since it was her son that got blasted she was looking for some answers."

"Exactly…now can I please go to bed I've had a long day and I need my rest for school tomorrow." Kagome was heard as she closed her eyes and held onto Inuyasha.

"Where the hell am I supposed to sleep?" Sango hissed out in anger.

"Don't you mean we?" Miroku was heard with a grin on his face. "I was asked to look after him so if he is staying then I'll have to stay."

"Feh, I'm not staying…" Inuyasha was heard as he pulled away from the now sleeping girl.

"Good, we'll see you guys at school…you guys take care on your way home." Sango told the two before she kissed her boyfriend goodbye.

"We will…see you tomorrow." Inuyasha growled before he jumped out of the window.

"Is he alright?" Sango asked in a worried voice.

"I think so…I won't know until I get a chance to talk to him." Miroku answered truthfully before jumping out of the window and running after his friend.

Once they had left, Sango closed her bed room window and locked it closed before joining Kagome in bed. That next morning the two girls were woken up by their two brothers. After making sure that Sota was doing better than yesterday, Kagome got dressed and ready for school. Just as Sango and her had walked down to join the rest of the family for breakfast, Kagome smiled at her brother and said, "You up for the mall?"

"Please don't tell me you kids are going to skip school?" Mrs. Taijiya was heard.

"Of course not, I have a test…I'll be taking him to the mall before going home." Kagome explained.

"Are you sure that is a good idea my dear?" Mrs. Taijiya added.

"Yeah, I'm sure...well Sango are you ready?" Kagome asked as she turned around to face her best friend.

"Aren't you going to eat anything Lilith?" Sango answered in a worried voice.

"Not really breakfast type of girl…besides have you not seen when I eat lunch?" Kagome replied in a joking tone. "I have to cut something out of the day."

"True, you eat like a pig." Sota joined.

"Hey, I'm not that bad." Kagome hissed.

"Alright, well you kids have a nice day." Mrs. Taijiya stated.

"Will do mom…later." Kohaku called before he ran after his sister and his friends.

"What? No Miroku today?" Sota asked as he turned to look at Sango.

"No, I figured it would be nice to walk." Sango answered with a smile on her face.

"What if we get there late again?" Kohaku asked.

"Um…well if we all realize that we're going to be late we could always skip school." Kagome offered as she tried to get rid of the nasty feeling at the pit of her stomach.

"Sounds good to me…are we going to invite the guys?" Sota added.

"I guess we should…but if we're going to invite them we mind as well have them meet up somewhere." Kohaku was heard.

"How about the skate park we were supposed to go to?" Sango suggested as she pulled out her cell phone.

"Which reminds me…let's get them to take us to the mall…I need to get a cell phone of my own." Kagome was heard.

"How are you going to get a cell phone?" Sota's curious voice was heard.

"Don't tell me it's another of your many talents." Kohaku added.

"Of course not…but if I get you one you have to promise not to say a word." Kagome stated as she locked eyes with her brother.

"Deal." Sota quickly answered.

"See…she gets him a phone…why won't you get me one too?" A wounded sounding Kohaku was heard.

"Well for starts she is his cousin and secondly you already have a phone that mom and dad are paying for you brat so shut it." Sango was heard.

"Oh so touchy….are we PMSing today?" Kagome teased before she ran off ahead of them.

"Lilith! Lilith get back here!" Sango's enraged voice was heard.

"You alright?" Kohaku asked Sota in a worried filled voice.

"Yeah, don't worry about it…I'm cool." Sota answered with a grin on his face.

By the time they had all reached the meeting spot, Kagome smiled when Sango's phone began to ring nonstop. After growing tired of it, Kagome stretched out her hand and said, "Just hand it over, she'll never stop unless I talk to her."

"She's only going to yell at you…you shouldn't do it." Sota warned her.

"I know, I know but at least she won't worry…ne?" Kagome stated.

"Fine, but if she starts yelling at you Lilith I'm going to take my phone back and hang up on her." Sango told her.

"I'll be over here." Inuyasha growled as he began to make his way toward the entrance to the shopping district they were at.

"I'll go with you." Kohaku, Sota, and Miroku were all heard say at the same time.

"Now that was weird." Sango mumbled as she handed the phone over to Kagome and leaned against the car.

After waiting for her sister to call her again, Kagome couldn't help but grin when she picked up the phone and said, "You really shouldn't worry so much you know…it's not good for your health. Sota is with me and we're just going to have a little day out with friends. If you want I'll meet you somewhere after school."

"She has a right to worry a lot you know…you are always getting into trouble little one."

Inuyasha just stood there unsure of what to stay. It had all turned out so wrong so fast. First Miroku had tried to get Sota and Kohaku to leave only to freeze when he had heard how Inuyasha first met his sister. While Kohaku had told him that he should have made sure that Miroku knew the truth too, Miroku turned to look at Inuyasha to make sure it was not a trick on his part. After taking a calming breath, Inuyasha locked eyes with Sota and asked, "How much did Kikiyo or your mother tell you?"

"Inuyasha, what is he talking about…the first time you met my cousin was when she appeared as Lilith…right?" Miroku was heard.

"Shut up monk and just listen for now…well kid? How much do you know?" Inuyasha growled.

"Nothing…they won't tell me a thing…the only thing that Kikiyo ever told me was not to trust you that it was your fault she was in the hospital for so long." Sota answered.

"So we were just wondering how you two knew each other and what this whole thing was about." Kohaku added.

"Please don't tell me that this whole shit fest is why your father tried to hurt you and your mother?" Inuyasha growled as he closed his eyes so that he could get a hold of his anger.

"If I told you that it would be a lie." Sota answered truthfully.

"Mother fucker!" Inuyasha roared before turning around to punch the wall behind him.

"So I take it you know more then you let on?" Kohaku was heard.

"How do you know that it was Kagome and not really Lilith?" Sota asked as he turned to lock eyes with Miroku.

"Kikiyo told me, well gave me a hint when she dropped your mom off at Inuyasha's house…turns out that his parents and your mother are good friends." Miroku answered.

"Um…we'll talk about this later…the girls are coming back." Kohaku said as he turned around to greet his sister and Kagome with a smile.

"What happened? What did Kikiyo say?" Sota asked in a worried voice.

"Well she didn't yell at me like you said she would but she wants me to meet her after we're done for the day. Turns out she took a personal day too and is spending it with Naraku. You'll have to go home with Sango and Kohaku again." Kagome answered with a smile on her face.

'_Something isn't right…what has got the wench so freaked and worried.' _Inuyasha couldn't help but think as he noticed the look in her eye.

"Did she say if we'd be able to go home tonight?" Sota asked as he followed after Kagome and Sango into the shopping district.

"Yeah, but you'll have to wait until she calls you." Kagome stated before she turned to Sango to add, "sorry about everything, but I promise it will be the last time she will call you for the moment."

"No problem…your brother is like a second little brother to me and you are starting to be more like a sister to me than a friend." Sango answered with a smile on her face.

"Well than…as a family member let me offer you to anything you want just for the day…my treat ne?" Kagome stated before she ran off ahead so that she could hold back her tears without having to worry if they saw her or not.

"Lilith! Lilith get back here!" Sango was heard as she ran after her friend.

'_Damn him…damn her…I'll make them regret it once I find a way to keep them safe…this sucks…so much for trying to be a kid for a while…it's time to act my own age…' _Kagome thought sadly as she remembered what her father and grandmother had told her. They had been the ones to pick up her phone call; they had been the ones to tell her how they had gotten a hold of Kikiyo since Ken was allowed to pull her out of school. If she wanted her family to be left alone she would go and live with them no questions asked as she would allow them to transfer her schools.

**A/N: Well…what do you all think? Please let me know what you think…I'll be sure to update as soon as I can…but please, please review! **

** Darkiceone**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

After catching up with Kagome, the six of them went off on a shopping spree. While Kagome bought her brother a new board and a cell phone, Inuyasha got himself some new cloths and some new weapons. It wasn't until she had walked into the weapons store that she had realized she needed to get a weapon of her own. With a smile on her face, Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and said, "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Ka…Lilith…what are you doing in here? Do you even know what these are for?" Inuyasha growled out in a teasing voice.

"No, but then again you could always train me…I need a weapon of my own." Kagome answered as she began to look around for something that would catch her eye.

"Why would you need a weapon? The only time a miko needs a weapon would be because she is going to attend that school for miko's." Inuyasha mumbled as he followed after her.

"That's what Kaede wanted to talk to me about after I blew up the target. I've thought a lot about it and its prefect. I don't know what I want to be yet and because it would be a school for miko's I could always get a double major there." Kagome explained with a sad smile on her face. "It's the best I could come up with."

"Wow, if only you would have waited a while…Sango was going to tell you about our trip but I guess she's going to beat me to a pulp now that I'm going to explain it to you." Inuyasha growled out as he handed her a short Katana.

"Oh, what trip?" Kagome asked as she took hold of the Katana only to hand it back to him before adding, "It didn't feel right."

"We're going to take a year off college and travel the world. Figured you would come with…Sango and Miroku have been saving up since freshman year." Inuyasha told her before handing her a slightly longer Katana.

"Um…that does sound like fun…I guess I'll go…but I'll have to wait and meet you guys so where…I won't be able to leave right away with you guys." Kagome answered in a sad tone as she handed him the sword back.

"Why not?" Inuyasha growled out in worry.

But before she could answer, the owner of the store walked over to Kagome and said, "Perhaps this is what you are looking for young miko…he has not pulsed like that for a very long time."

"Sure…"Kagome mumbled as she took hold of the sword only to freeze as she felt something within her link with the sword.

"Well…how is it?" the owner asked with a smile on his face.

"It's perfect…what kind of sword is this called?" Kagome asked.

"If I'm not mistaken it's the dragon Katana…made from a dragon's fang and claws…are you sure this would be alright for a miko?" Inuyasha growled as he turned to face the shop owner.

"If the sword has reacted to her aura then it will protect her and listen to her commands. What elements will obey her will be up to her power and heart…" the shop owner stated.

"Um…well than how much do I owe you?" Kagome asked as she began to look for her card.

"I will not charge you…it has been a long time since that one has chosen an owner. I am simply glad that it will not rust away." The shop owner answered as he gave the two a low bow.

"Um…alright…what do you think Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she began to pull it out of its sheath only to be stopped by Inuyasha.

"Not in here…come on I can train you on how to learn the attack…oi shop keeper?" Inuyasha called out before he forgot.

"Yes young inu?" the shop keeper answered.

"I want to know the maker of this sword and if it has been sharpened recently." Inuyasha growled out as he locked eyes with him.

With a smile on his face, the shop keeper bowed down to Inuyasha this time and answered, "The maker of that sword would be the same sword smith that has given you and sharpened your Tetsusiga for a long time now Master Inuyasha."

"Thank you…we'll see you around old man." Inuyasha growled before he pulled Kagome out of the store.

"What was that all about? Why did he call you Master Inuyasha…are you like rich or something?" Kagome asked.

"Or something…I promise I'll explain everything to you later…first let's find everyone and get the hell out of here." Inuyasha growled out as he began to sniff everyone out.

"Uh…hello…we all got cell phones now…can't we just call them?" Kagome asked as she began to pull out her cell phone.

"No…apparently a lot of people have been after the sword you were just given…you'll be a target…we need to find them on our now…don't say their names…" Inuyasha whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Is this thing really that strong?" Kagome asked as she began to hide the swords aura with her miko powers.

"Yeah…it could probably beat my father's sword…there are a lot of demons that would want to do that." Inuyasha growled as he began to move faster.

After a while of just following after Inuyasha, Kagome took in a deep breath as she closed her eyes and said, "Would you be able to move faster if you carry me?"

"Yeah…why?" Inuyasha answered.

"I have an idea…but you'll have to make sure that everyone else is holding on to you somehow for this to work and you'll have to work fast…I don't know how long I'd be able to hold it." Kagome answered as she stopped walking.

"Hold what?" Inuyasha growled as he turned to lock eyes with her.

"The spell…just trust me…K…I'll be alright just make sure to carry me and make sure that the others are holding on to me or you…promise?" Kagome stated as she began to make the proper hand signs while allowing her miko energy to surround herself and Inuyasha.

"You got my word…just don't push yourself that much…the others can hold then ground until we get there if it comes down to it." Inuyasha growled she easily picked her off and took off.

As she kept the hold on the spell and her hold on Inuyasha so that she wouldn't fall at the speed her was going, Kagome couldn't help but think, _'I'll meet you all at a certain city…by then you all should know the truth…by than I would have finished learning what I can in order to leave that bitch and make sure that she doesn't target my family again…but for now Inuyasha will have to look after my sword.' _

Once they had found everyone, Inuyasha had been the first one to slowly get into the car so that the other would be able to touch the car as soon as Kagome had it covered. Once they had left and once they were sure that they were not going to be followed Miroku turned worried eyes to Kagome and said, "Alright, we're not being followed…you can lower it now."

"Yeah…I did once I made sure a while back." Kagome mumbled as she still kept her eyes closed.

"Than what are you still doing?" a worried Sota asked.

"I'm hiding the swords aura…Inuyasha could you hold on to it until I finish my miko training…if I still don't have full control I don't' think it would be good for me to keep the sword for now." Kagome explained.

"Alright, but uh…how are we going to do this if we still got another three hours until school lets out." Sango asked in a worried voice. "You can't possibly keep this up until then…can you Lilith?"

"No…Inuyasha…is there any way you can get it to your house without being caught?" Kagome asked out. _'If I use too much energy now I won't be able to free Kiki or Naraku.' _

"Um…hold on…Miroku you remember where Sesshomaru works at?" Inuyasha growled as he began to pull out his cell phone.

"You're going to trust him…are you crazy!" Sango was heard.

"Yeah man, even I've heard the stories and let me tell you something…you have got to be lose in the head to trust him now of all times." Kohaku added.

"Who's Sesshomaru?" Sota was heard.

"Fluffy isn't all that bad." Kagome whispered low enough just so that she was heard before she went into a deep, deep trance.

"At this point it's either we go to him or Lilith goes into so deep of a trance that it could put her into a coma." Miroku was heard before he made a wild U-turn in the middle of the road so that he could make his way to Sesshomaru's job.

"Lilith…Lilith wake up!" Sota yelled out in worry as he tried to get his sister to wake up.

"Don't worry kid; she is going to be alright…I promise." Inuyasha growled as he waited for his brother to pick up.

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep…where are you?" his brothers cold voice was heard.

"Sesshomaru…I need your help and you wouldn't believe it if I told you." Inuyasha growled out in a somewhat calm voice.

"I highly bought it, what is it that you must ask of me now?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Turns out Lilith awakened the Dragon Katana while we were shopping and the owner give it to her for free but the demons that have had their greedy eyes on it start to follow it so Lilith is in a deep, and I mean deep trance and we need you to…well I need you to hid the sword with your sword until she has the power to control the sword." Inuyasha explained all in one breath before he took in another deep breath just to add, "And yes we did skip school."

"How close by are you? Do I need to send someone to get you?" Sesshomaru growled out in a worried voice as he began to make his way to the vault where he kept his sword.

"No, we're close by…actually we're just outside the building, have them clear the staircase and my way…I'll be up there in two minutes." Inuyasha growled before hanging up on his brother to turn to look at the others and say, "I'll be right back with a very much awake Lilith…don't worry…this won't take long."

"You better take care of her." Sota growled out in a cold voice.

"He will…come on, let's go get you guys some ice cream while he goes and helps Lilith out." Sango stated as she smiled at her brother and at Sota.

"You got ten minutes…twenty tops so make it count." Miroku called before he sped off like a bat out of hell.

After taking in a deep breath, Inuyasha ran into the building, up the stairs, up to his brother's floor and into his brother's office. As soon as he had ran in, Inuyasha didn't need to be told to run into the now open vault. After closing the vault with the two insides, Sesshomaru took in a deep breath and waited for his brother to open the vault from the inside since he knew the code. After two minutes of waiting, Sesshomaru turned his cold eyes to toward the vault only to find his brother carrying the still sleeping girl in his arms. After taking in a deep and much needed breath, Sesshomaru locked eyes with his brother and said, "To think you would learn that this girl can only mean trouble for your life little brother."

"Feh, she is not in a coma, she woke up and said she just needed to rest for a bit." Inuyasha growled out before he added, "She asked me to tell fluffy not to be mean."

"Have she remembered everything then?" Sesshomaru asked in a serious voice as he stood up from his seat.

"No, I think she only remembers who we were to her when she is out of it or in a dazed…otherwise it's like we never even met." Inuyasha explained.

"That would make sense." Sesshomaru growled as he sat back down before asking, "How did you get here?"

"Miroku, we're going to go meet them in a bit…they took Kohaku and Sota to get some ice cream." Inuyasha answered as he kept his eyes on Kagome.

"You do know that this could never work…if you do start a relationship with this girl there will always be the chance that she could remember and hate you for never telling her thing." Sesshomaru told his little brother as he closed his eyes so that he would relax a bit.

"I know, but I want to be with her…I loved her back then and I love her now…nothing will ever change that…I think she was always meant to be my mate." Inuyasha answered in a soft voice as he took off his jacket and used it to cover her when he noticed that she was shivering in her sleep.

"Have you told father?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah, but you know him…he doesn't believe me when I keep telling him that I didn't attack her…she was able to control me when I lost it somehow…he said I'm crazy because it would mean that I had found my chosen mate since at that age." Inuyasha growled out in anger and bitterness.

After a while of silence and after a while of trying to come up with a way to help his brother, Sesshomaru grinned as he leaned back into his seat before asking, "Have you told her about the trip you and your friends will be taking?"

"Yeah…she said she'd go." Inuyasha answered before turning to lock eyes with his brother to ask, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well you could always marry her out of the country…once you've made her your mate there would be nothing father could do and no one would stop you." Sesshomaru explained.

"I've thought about it…but the thing is…that if I do that than Sango will find out." Inuyasha growled out.

"Don't you mean the others?" Sesshomaru asked as he narrowed his eyes at his brother before adding, "Surely they don't know anything…do they?"

"I'll explain once I get to the house later on tonight…I promise…but I have a time limit and I don't need Sota thinking that I let his sister go into a coma." Inuyasha growled as he picked up the still sleeping girl into his arms.

By the time he had reached the others Kagome had started to wake up. After asking them to drop her off at the park where she was going to meet Kikiyo and Naraku, Kagome told Sota that she would see him soon and not to worry. After saying goodbye and watching them leave, Kagome took in a deep breath and began to dial the number she had memorized so that someone would be sent to pick her up from the park. As soon as she heard her cold voice answer the line, Kagome took in a deep and calming breath as she said, "I'm alone like you asked and I'm waiting for a ride. I'm at Demon park…don't keep me waiting."

Before her grandmother could even say a word, Kagome had hung up her phone and had began to write a note to her brother and to her mother before so that she could have Kikiyo hand it to them. She would have written a note for each of her friends but knew that she would not have enough time to do so. _'I will see you all the weekend after my first week of leaving with those bastards…I promise I'll explain everything and I'll tell them in which city to meet me at.' _Kagome thought sadly as she waited for her ride to pick her up.

After Miroku had dropped Sango, Sota, and Kohaku off at her house, he promised to come and see her later only to be told that she would call him later. Just as Sango and Kohaku had walked in yelling out, "We're home…sorry but we skipped and just wanted to come home."

"Oh thank god you're safe!" Sango's mother was heard as she run toward the three and hugged them.

"Safe? What are you talking about?" Kohaku asked in a confused voice before turning to Sota and promising, "They don't usually act like this when we skip school."

"And it's a good thing you did." Mr. Taijiya was heard.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sota asked as he began to get a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Oh may, Kohaku why don't you take Sota up to the room to play, we need to speak with Sango." Mrs. Taijiya was heard.

"No, if this has something to do with my family than I'm staying." Sota roared as he stayed where he was standing.

"I'm not taking him anywhere until you promise it has nothing to do with his family." Kohaku added.

"Uh…fine…every come and sit down." Mr. Taijiya was head as he walked into the living room.

Once they were all seated, Sango looked at her parents and asked, "What's going on? Why did you think we were in danger?"

"Well…your father asked that you and your friends were watched just for today." Her mother began.

"It's no use beating around the bush…Kikiyo and Naraku were pulled out of school this morning by Ken Higurashi." Mr. Taijiya stated in a calm voice. "From what I was told they were not alone."

"My grandmother." Sota whispered.

"Yes…so please tell me that Lilith just went out with the boys." Mrs. Taijiya was heard.

After a few seconds of silence, Sango stood up in fury as she pulled out her cell phone while yelling out, "THAT BITCH! SHE FUCKING BROKE HER PROMISE!"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

She sat in the car with two men watching her, making sure that she wouldn't try anything. She knew how this worked and knew that they probably wanted something from her. What they wanted was beyond her but she would have to wait and see until she got the chance to talk with her grandmother, who was probably behind all of this, and her father. Just as the car had stopped moving, Kagome turned to glare at the man before her as she heard him say, "We have arrived."

"I am still my grandmother's granddaughter so show some respect, I'm sure you know as well as I as to why I was brought here." Kagome hissed out in anger only to grin when she noticed fear enter his eyes.

"Of course, forgive me Kagome-sama…if you would please follow me I will show you to your grandmother." He told her as he held the door open for her while offering a hand to help her out of the car.

'_Just as I thought…they do need me to get happy if they except to make my grandmother happy.' _Kagome thought with a grin on her face as she took the offered hand and began to follow after the man. Just as she had walked into the room, Kagome took in a calming breath as she closed her eyes so that she would not let her anger control her. There in front of her was Kikiyo in tears as Naraku laid in front of her sister a bloody mess. As she walked toward Naraku, Kagome heard her sister yell out, "You baka! You baka they want you!"

"I know…but it's not like they are going to get what they want." Kagome hissed out in anger as she kneeled down next to Naraku and began to look him over.

"Only his intended could heal him dear…I'm sure you must know all of your basics by know." Her father's cold voice was heard.

"Fuck off and if you even get close to me or my sister and her intended I'll fucking kill you myself." Kagome growled out a she began to feel her nails turn into claws. _'I have got to stay in full control this time.' _

"Uh…Kikiyo." Naraku was heard as he began to wake up.

"Kagome…Kagome…please just leave." Kikiyo was heard as her tears began to run down the side of her face.

"I'm not leaving you here." Kagome hissed out in anger as she finished healing Naraku.

"So we are on the same page." Her grandmother's cold voice was heard as she appeared from behind her father.

"I never said that either." Kagome hissed out as she kept her back to them while breaking the hold that was placed on her sister.

"You're a baka for coming here…you know that." Kikiyo cried as she held onto her sister.

"I'm not a baka…for your information I planned this all out…but you'll have to get out of here once I get you guys out of the heat." Kagome whispered into Kikiyo's ear as she quickly and easily placed a barrier around the three of them just as her father was about to attack Naraku again.

"Kagome…are you the one doing this?" Kikiyo asked as she referred to the barrier that surrounded them as she pulled away from her sister.

"Yeah…it's getting to be really easy to do." Kagome answered with a grin on her face before she turned around and glared at her father before adding, "Next time you try a cheap shot like that you will regret it, my father or not."

"Ken…" her grandmother hissed out before she faced Kagome and said, "You have to forgive him, he's' never really been the same about demons since you were attacked."

"I was attacked?" Kagome mumbled.

"Grandmother! The doctor said she has to remember on her own." Kikiyo roared out in fury.

'_Now I get it…why Kikiyo is so over protective…and why I couldn't remember.' _Kagome thought as she tried to see if there was anything she would or could remember.

"The doctors don't know what they are talking about, Kagome would be just fine is she was just told." Her grandmother was heard.

"Damn it Tsubaki! That is enough you will not hurt my sister!" Kikiyo roared as she created a bow and arrow out of pure miko energy.

"Now, now, don't start something you can't finish little girl." Tsubaki stated as she narrowed her eyes while creating a poisonous snake out of her miko energy.

"Look who's talking bitch." Kagome hissed out in anger as she stood in front of her sister and her intended with her miko energy in the shape of a very large dragon. "Now back the fuck off."

"Do you really think that this would end if you were to leave with them? I'd simply try something else." Tsubaki stated with a grin on her face.

"I know…that's why I'm staying for tea while my sister and her intended leave." Kagome hissed out in anger as her dragon let out a low dangerous growl.

"Kagome…I'm not leaving you here." Kikiyo hissed.

"Yes you are…Tsubaki…could we have a few moment before I join you?" Kagome stated in a cold voice that left no room for argument. She would get to speak with her sister before her and that was final.

"Of course dear, come Ken you can help me set up our little table in the garden." Tsubaki was heard as she was followed after her son.

Once they were out of the room, Naraku stood up and held onto Kikiyo as he made sure that she had not been harmed like they had promised. Once he was done looking her over, Naraku looked at Kagome and said, "Kikiyo is right…we are not leaving you here with these people."

"I'm not risking this shit again…everything has been agreed for the time being. Just trust me…get Oka and Sota back to the house and I'll explain everything." Kagome promised.

"Kagome…please don't do this." Kikiyo whispered.

"I'm fine…I'm not that weak little girl anymore…besides…I won't be alone…right?" Kagome stated as she turned around to face her dragon.

"Uh…if you're not home by ten so help me god I'm going to call in everyone I know and get you out of here…do you hear me?" Kikiyo hissed out in a stressed out voice.

"I heard…now get the hell out of here." Kagome hissed as she walked over to the same guy from before so that she could go and have a talk with her grandmother and father. _'Not even they're stupid enough to tell me how or why I was put in the hospital…I could lose the control I have now…but they will try something…I just know it.' _

Once they were out of the house, Kikiyo allowed Naraku to take hold of her and to run toward Sango's house so that they could get him first. She had always known who Sango's father and she had always known that he would be safe with them but if she knew her brother, he would have been there when Mr. Taijiya told them about her father taking her out of school. Just as she was allowed into the house, Kikiyo ran toward her brother and pulled him into a tight hug as she said, "I'm fine…I'm fine…see…so harm done."

"Kiki…I was so worried…are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Sota asked as he held onto his sister for dear life.

"If he hurt you, you are of age to press charges my girl." Mr. Taijiya was heard.

"I wasn't hurt…my intended was, I believe he is the one you're going to have to talk with." Kikiyo answered.

"Please tell me that Lilith is passed out in your car." A very worried Sango was heard.

"No, she was asked to stay on my behalf. If she left with me they would have come after my brother and mother next…she stayed to protect them." Kikiyo whispered as she locked eyes with Sango.

"Well let's go get her." Sango hissed out in anger as her two tailed demon cat joined her side.

"Sorry, she promised to go home as soon as she could, your welcomed to come over and wait with us." Kikiyo stated.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I thought you hated me." Sango was heard.

"I don't hate you; I just have an image to up hold. Besides, I know you see my brother as a second brother to you and I respect you for it." Kikiyo stated as she turned around to leave.

"Where are you going?" Sango asked.

"I'm going to pick up my mother and than we are going to go home. If you are coming with us I suggest you do so now." Kikiyo answered before she walked out of the house with her brother at her side.

"Wait for me!" Kohaku was heard as he ran after them with Sota's bag.

"I'll take care of him." Sango promised before she and her cat ran after her younger brother.

Once the door was closed, Sango's mother turned to her father and asked, "Should I be worried?"

"Not at all, that girl knows everything I thought her and more, they'll be alright." he answered.

Once they had reached Inuyasha's house, Sango began to ask why they were there only to find that she had been left behind in the car. As she followed after her two tailed demon cat, Kikiyo walked into the main hall where Izayoi and Kim sat drinking tea as her mother tried to act as if nothing had happened. However her dreams were soon shattered when she turned to face her son and daughter as they walked in with their friends behind them. As she dropped her tea cup, Kim turned to her eldest daughter and said, "Please don't tell me that she has gotten herself into the hospital again."

"No, she is fine for the most part." Sota answered as he stood by his mother's side as he tried to get her to comfort him.

"Oka…my sister wants us to meet her at the house…she stayed to see what Tsubaki and Ken wanted so that they would allow us to leave." Kikiyo whispered out in a gentle voice.

"Oh god, they're going to try to take her aren't they…they're going to try to take my daughter away." Kim cried out as Izayoi pulled her dear friend into her arms.

"What a minute…you just said sister…does that mean that Lilith is your sister?" Sango's confused voice.

"Her name isn't Lilith…its Kagome…I take it you're going to change things soon?" Miroku was heard as he and Inuyasha came down.

"Yeah, I figured if my father and grandmother were going to be trying to force her into this and forcing her to remember her past than she should have a right to be called by her name." Kikiyo answered in a calm and collected voice as she locked eyes with Inuyasha.

"Let me guess," Inuyasha growled out in anger, "You want me to stop talking to her."

"My intended never said such a thing." Naraku growled.

"So what will she request of my brother?" Sesshomaru was heard as he locked eyes with the young miko.

"Nothing, the past will be the past, I will no longer hold him accountable when Kagome should have known what she was doing since she was a miko in training back than as well." Kikiyo answered once she had realized that all eyes were on her.

"So what now?" Kohaku asked.

"Now we go and wait for Kagome." Sango answered with a sad smile on her face.

"I don't think that everyone is going to fit at that small shrine." Izayoi was heard as she still held onto her crying friend before she added, "And I don't think that Kim here would be alright if she was left alone."

"I would agree." Miroku was heard.

"So what then?" Inuyasha asked in a calm voice.

"We go and wait for her before we bring her to my mother…I'm afraid my mother isn't going to stop crying until she is given something that would put her to sleep or until she sees that my sister is alright." Kikiyo explained in a tired voice.

"We'll go with you…right Inuyasha?" Miroku was heard.

To afraid that she had been convinced of the lies her father believe, Inuyasha took a step back and said, "No, I'll wait right here."

"Are you sure dear?" Izayoi asked in a worried voice.

"She's going to ask for you…why not come with us?" Sango was heard. _'What is he hiding.' _

"I'll wait here…Sota Kohaku, since their coming back away I'll show you guys to the game room." Inuyasha growled as he turned around to leave.

"Are you sure about this Inuyasha?" Inutaisho was heard as he locked eyes with his son.

"I'm sure…if she wants something to do with me than she can come look for me…" Inuyasha growled before he ran off.

"That idiot is only running away…fluffy you need to do something." Rin's voice was heard.

"I will do no such thing…if he wants to run then it would only be his problem in the end." Sesshomaru growled out in anger.

'_After everything he has done for her, after everything he has told me he chooses to run away now…he will only lose what he has tried to get back…that fool.' _Sesshomaru couldn't help but think as he led his mate away so that she could get some rest before Kikiyo returned with Kagome and the others. He knew that his brother had gone through a lot to help her, to show her that he still cared for her, yet he had no idea why he was running away now; especially when she would need him the most now of all times.

**A/N: Well there you have it, happy thanksgiving everyone and hope you enjoyed the six chapter update. With school ending I'll be sure to update a lot more often. Please let me know what you all think. **

** Darkiceone**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

She had just finished clearing things up with her father and grandmother. After promising to report to them every day after school so that her grandmother could train her, and after promising that she would attend the same college Kikiyo was going to, Kagome had stood up and taken her leave. She didn't want a ride from them and had refused to the point where she had attacked her father once more. Just as she had finished walking most of the way, and just as she had found a bench in the park to rest at, Kagome took a seat and pulled out her cell phone. After taking a calming breath Kagome began to dial Inuyasha's number.

'_I hope to god he isn't busy…it would mean an hour and a half walk back home for me…and I need to talk to him…I want to know where we're at…what we are.' _Kagome thought as she waited for him to pick up. As soon as she had heard his worried filled voice Kagome couldn't help but smile as she heard him say, "Kagome? Kagome are you alright? Where are you?"

"I'm not at home yet…I didn't want a ride from that bastard or that bitch…I was kind of hoping if you could come and get me…" Kagome answered as her voice trailed off.

"Feh, where are you?" Inuyasha growled out as she heard him getting his keys and stuff together.

"I'm at demon park." Kagome whispered as she noticed that it had gotten quiet all of a sudden.

"Why did you whisper?" Inuyasha growled.

"Let's just say that since the sun is setting a lot of people want to come out and play…I don't want to play so can you please just get here fast." Kagome answered as she tried to relax a bit.

"Where exactly are you at Demon Park? Which entrance?" Inuyasha growled as he climbed out of this bed room window.

"I have no clue…um…the gate has some weird statue on each side…looks like a fox or something." Kagome stated as she made her way toward the gate so that she would be outside of the park.

"Fuck, just stay there…I'll be there in five minutes…don't move." Inuyasha growled before he ran toward car.

"Can we stay on the line?" Kagome whispered as she sat down on the side walk and placed herself in a protective barrier that wouldn't last long since she had to fight her father. _'I guess I shouldn't have attacked him that second time.' _

"Sure, but you'll have to answer some of my questions." Inuyasha answered with a grin on his face.

"Oh, questions like what?" Kagome replied with a soft smile on her face.

"What did they tell you? Kikiyo said that they tried to force you to remember your past by telling you out front…what did they tell you?" Inuyasha answered as he sped out of the drive way and into the streets.

"Nothing much, they just hinted that you were the reason that I was in the hospital…it was then that I kind of figured that you were the one that was paying for that credit card." Kagome answered with a small smile on her face before adding, "That's about all they'll tell me since they think that I'll lose control or some of my new power if I remember everything."

"Feh, greedy bastards…are you alright…did they hurt you?" Inuyasha growled out in worry.

"I'm just fine, they didn't hurt me…not like they could." Kagome answered.

"Feh, good…so um…what did you want to ask?" Inuyasha growled as he made a wild left turn.

"Um….well I was hoping of having our talk face to face." Kagome whispered as she turned around only to notice the small movement by the bushes she was close by.

"Is it that important?" Inuyasha asked.

"Not really…um…are you close by?" Kagome asked as she began to feel the strain of over using her miko powers.

"Yeah…just a few blocks away…why?" Inuyasha growled.

"Because my barrier is about to give out and there is something in the bushes." Kagome whispered out in worry as she tried to look for a sharp rock.

"Just hold, I'll be there soon." Inuyasha growled as he dropped the phone and sped up.

As soon as he had hung up on her, Kagome took in a deep breath as she stood up. Once her barrier had disappeared, Kagome took a step forward and said, "Come out if you don't mean me any harm…"

"Um…could you help me?" a small child's voice was heard.

"Oh wow, you're so cute…but you shouldn't wonder around…your parents must be worried sick about you." Kagome whispered a she picked the little fox kit up and into her arms.

"My parents were killed." He whispered before he began to cry.

"Oh shit…um…I'm so sorry…do you have any other family that could look after you?" Kagome whispered as she began to rock him.

"No…I'm all alone." He whispered as his tears began to increase.

"Shh…I'll be your family…I'll be your new Oka…what do you say?" Kagome whispered as she tried to get him to stop crying.

"Really?" he whispered as he looked up to lock eyes with her.

"Of course…I don't lie…besides…you're so cute." Kagome whispered with a smile on her face once she had gotten his tears to stop. "Now what's your name?"

"His name is Shippo and that little brat works for me baby." A low growl was heard as a toad like monster appeared in front of her.

"He killed my parents." The little kit whimpered.

With a grin of her own, Kagome smiled and said, "I'd leave if I were you…you're going to regret it if you stick around here."

"Of, I'm not scared of some weak human…now hand him over." He growled.

"My intended is going to kill you if you lay one hand on me or my new son." Kagome hissed out in anger as she took a step back to avoid the lighting that was starting to escape the demon before her.

"I'm not scared of weaklings." He growled.

"I'm sure as hell not weak so stay the fuck away from her." Inuyasha's low, dangerous growl was heard.

"Is he going to be my new Otu?" Shippo whispered at Kagome.

"I have no clue…but I hope so." Kagome whispered back knowing that Inuyasha would be able to hear the two of them.

"Master Inuyasha…you're this wenches intended?" the demon growled as he quickly bowed down to him.

"And what of it, now leave before I make you regret it." Inuyasha growled out as his eyes flashed between gold and red.

"Yes my lord." He stated before he ran off.

Once the danger was gone, Inuyasha turned around only to stumble back a bit as Kagome threw herself into his arms along with the fox kit she was holding. After a while of holding her, Inuyasha began to sniff her before he said, "If you don't say anything I'm going to think that bastard really did hurt you."

"I'm fine…really…but…did you mean what you said?" Kagome whispered.

"Feh, only if you don't care about the past." Inuyasha whispered into her ear.

"I would rather leave it in the past…if it means I'll have you." Kagome whispered back.

"Feh, than you're my intended now…don't think your sister is going to like it." Inuyasha growled out with a grin on his face.

"She doesn't like a lot of things but this she'll have to accept." Kagome hissed out in slight anger.

After noticing the small kit for the first time, Inuyasha looked at him and back at Kagome before asking, "Alright, what's with the runt?"

"I'm not a runt…I'm a fox kit." Shippo was heard.

"My new son…our son…" Kagome answered with a smile on her face as she turned to look at Inuyasha before adding, "So you better treat him nice and stop cursing in front of him."

"Feh, like you wouldn't curse in front of him." Inuyasha growled as he looked away.

"That's beside the point, anyway I need to get home before they start making plans of invading my grandmother's house…can you take me home?" Kagome asked as she walked over to her bag so that she could put it in the car.

"Feh, why don't you just call them and we'll meet them at my place, it's where your mom is staying anyway." Inuyasha growled as he jumped into the car.

"I guess…I don't think she'll be too happy once she finds out that I called you to pick me up but all well, it's what I wanted." Kagome stated as she began to buckle Shippo in the back.

"You'll have to ride with him back there since we don't have a car seat yet." Inuyasha told her.

"I know that…why do you think I left my bag in the front seat." Kagome replied before she added, "And no fast driving since Shippo is in the car."

"Feh…just call your sister." Inuyasha growled out.

Kikiyo, Naraku, Sango, Miroku, Sota, and Kohaku had all arrived at the house hours ago. It was already sun set and so far Kagome had yet to show up. While Kikiyo and Sango began to make some snacks for the kids, Naraku watched them and began to play with them once he saw the game they would be playing on the ps3 that Sota had. Just as Sango had called them over to the table, Kikiyo quickly pulled out her cell phone and answered while saying, "Please tell me that you are alright and on your way to the house."

"Well you got the first part right but I'm not going home…I had Inuyasha pick me up since it was a long walk…I want to go see mom so I'll meet you at his place…k?" Kagome answered with a smile on her face.

"Alright…but why did you call him? I would have gone to get you…you know." Kikiyo whispered in a slightly hurt voice.

"I know, and I didn't mean to hurt you but I needed to talk to him…um…please don't be made but he is my intended now." Kagome whispered.

"Uh…no of course not…if it's what you want…I'm happy for you…see you soon." Kikiyo whispered before she hung up the phone.

"Well…is she alright?" a worried Sota was head.

"Is she on her way here?" Kohaku added.

"Yes and no." Kikiyo answered as she allowed her intended to pull her into his arms. "She's on her way to see Oka…Inuyasha picked her up and she is now his intended."

"So she remembered everything?" Sango asked.

"I don't think so…I don't think she even cares about that." Miroku was heard as he locked eyes with Kikiyo before asking, "Right?"

"Yeah…she doesn't care about the past…if I know her she wouldn't want to remember now if it would risk anything that she now has with Inuyasha." Kikiyo answered before she took in a deep breath.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Aren't we going to go and see them?" Naraku was heard as he began to lead the way toward his car.

"What about the snacks?" Sota asked.

"Dude, take it to go." Kohaku was heard with a grin on his face as he handed him a napkin.

"Right…I knew that." Sota stated.

"I'll go and turn off the game." Sango was heard.

"Sota you got the house key?" Miroku asked as he followed after the boys.

"No, but Kikiyo does." Sota answered before he and Kohaku ran up ahead.

"She better be alright…so help me god if she isn't I'm going to wait until she is better before I even beat the shit out of her for breaking her promise." Sango hissed.

After making sure that she wasn't living anything behind, Sango picked Kirara up and began to follow after Miroku toward the car that now waited for them. Once they had gotten in, Naraku drove off like a bat out of hell as he began to make his way toward Inuyasha's house. Once they had parked in the front, Miroku took notice of the way Inuyasha had parked in the front. Once they were all out of the car, they were led to the privet family room that the Inutaisho family had. Just as they had walked in, Kikiyo placed her sister in a protective barrier while Naraku pulled Inuyasha back from the oncoming attack.

After turning around and giving her sister a small smile of thanks, Kagome turned her enraged eyes toward Inutaisho and roared out, "Are you a baka or something? God how would I get knocked up so quickly and give birth when I just met him a few weeks ago! If you would have just listened to our fu…damn explanation you would have realized that there was a small fox kit that is now hiding behind me thanks to you!"

"Oka!" Shippo cried once he noticed that there were now behind him and his mother.

"Shh…it's alright honey…its ok…they're family and friends…" Kagome soothed as she held onto the now tearing fox kit.

Before Inutaisho could even say a word, Kagome turned to face her mother and asked, "Kagome dear, are you sure you want to take up this kid of responsibility?"

"I'm sure…besides Oka…I'm not alone…Inuyasha said he'd be the father…he is after all my intended." Kagome answered with a smile on her face.

Kohaku turned to face his best friend and asked, "What the hell did we just miss here?"

**A/N: Well there you have it; it was the best way I could think about ending the chapter at the time. Please let me know what you all think, but it's not over yet, the fun is only just beginning so please, please just review! **

**Darkiceone **


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

After taking hold of the small kit and after watching Inuyasha pull her toward her, Sango couldn't help but grin, while Miroku just giggled like a little school girl. But before she could even say a word, they all frozen when they heard Kikiyo's somewhat calm voice ask, "Did I miss something?"

"Um…you can say that…" Kagome answered with a smile on her face as she turned around to face her sister.

"Oi, get over here runt." Inuyasha growled as he called his son over to him since he really didn't trust Kikiyo that much at the moment. Not after all the shit she had put him through.

"Um well that's my and Inuyasha's son…I'm adopting Shippo since I'm of age and Inuyasha is my intended." Kagome answered with a grin on her face.

"Kagome do you have any idea what your grandmother is going to do once she finds out?" Kim was heard in a worried voice.

"She will not let this go." Izayoi added.

"How are you even going to hid it from her?" Kikiyo asked.

"Wait, so you're not going to try and break them apart?" Sango asked in a surprised voice.

"Of course not, what kind of sister would I be if I did that?" Kikiyo hissed as she turned to glare at Sango.

"Wow…you guys are really going to help me out on this one?" Kagome whispered as she walked over and took a seat next to her mother.

"Of course we are…if this is what you want then I will help you." Kim was heard as she reached over and hugged her daughter before adding, "You are eighteen and can do as you see fit but I will always be your mother….and I will always be here when you need me."

With a smile on her face, Kagome, along with her family, sat with Inuyasha and his family to start making plans. So that her grandmother would never find out, it was decided that she would stay at home with Shippo at her side no questions asked. Inutaisho would make it so that all the paper work for the adoption had Kagome's mother on it but the official papers that would and could only be taken to court all had Kagome's and Inuyasha's name on it.

While they were at school, Shippo was also sent to start his schooling but he was picked up by Ms. Higurashi. Kikiyo and Naraku would keep an eye out for him while the two were busy. During the months that it took to plan all of it out, Kagome had started to go and get trained by her grandmother, much to her dislike. But by the time it had all been planned out, Kagome had also announced that it was time that she was allowed to use her real name at school. So the next day, Kagome walked to school with Kikiyo and the paper work that was needed. Just as they had finished changing her papers and making the arrangements, Kagome and Kikiyo made their way to the gym. Just as they had reached the door, Kagome smiled and said, "Oh, hold on…I need to grow my hair back."

"And how are you going to do that?" Kikiyo asked.

"With my miko energy of course," Kagome answered with a grin on her face before placing her glowing hands into her hair.

After making sure that her sister was ready to walk into their class late, Kikiyo and Kagome walked into class only to laugh at the stares there were getting. After noticing the dropped jaws of her friend's stares, Kikiyo turned to her sister and began to laugh alongside her. Once they had reached Kaede, Kagome handed their trainer the note as she kept trying to stop her laughter, while her sister smiled at Kaede before saying, "Sorry we're late, my sister here had some paper work to finish…isn't that right Kagome?"

"Um…oh right…and I'll be training alongside Kikiyo from now on, I want to go to the same school she is going to." Kagome was heard.

"Very well, now get ready, I have the new lists for our sparing matches today, this will count as your final grade for the mid semester." Kaede was heard.

"So…are you ready for the upcoming auditions?" Kikiyo asked her sister as they made their way to look over the lists so that they could see who they were going to fight.

"I'll be just fine…thanks to that bitches ruthless training." Kagome hissed out in anger as she moved up to the front of the line so that she could stand next to her sister to shot her arrow.

"Don't blow anything up this time." Kikiyo told her.

"I won't, I've gotten some practice in." Kagome answered with a smile on her face.

As everyone watched the two they watched in amazement as Kagome kept her eyes on her sister while hitting her target dead on. Not only had she hit the bull's eye but she had controlled her energy so that it only left a small burn mark. Once they were done, Kagome and Kikiyo took their seat with the rest of the miko's where everyone could see them, and began to try to overlap each other's barriers. By the time class had finished, Kagura had come up to the two and said, "You may not dress right but I guess that doesn't matter, you seem to have the class to hang out with us…"

"Kagura," Kikiyo hissed out in slight anger only to turn around to glare at her sister to say, "Shut it, it's not her fault I haven't told her yet."

"What?" Kagome asked as she stopped laughing, "I just can't help it, it's too damn funny."

"Babe, you ready?" Inuyasha called out to her.

"Get the hell away from us you freak." Kagura growled out only to be knocked down to the floor.

"Call my boyfriend a freak again and I'll send you to the fucking hospital…later sis…" Kagome stated before she ran up and met with her friends as they began to make their way to their classes.

"Are you really going to let her go with them?" Kagura asked as she reached for Kikiyo's offered hand.

"You really don't recognize her do you?" Kikiyo asked.

"What is there to recognize, she only looks like you and seems to have some of your class." Kagura answered.

"My sister started here months ago, only for medicinal reasons she was told to enroll under a different name…in other words that is Lilith." Kikiyo explained as Naraku appeared behind her while wrapping her arms around his intended.

"No way…that can't possible be the same girl." Kagura whispered.

"It is…now come on before we're late to class." Kikiyo stated with a grin on her face as she pulled free from her intended before wrapping her arm around her best friend to lead her toward their next class.

By the time lunch had rolled around everyone had heard of Kikiyo's sister and the group she was hanging around with. It was also by this time that she got tired of hearing the same shit. So with a big grin on her face, Kagome took in a deep breath as she stood on the table that her and her friends were sitting at and yelled out, "SHUT THE FUCK UP! WE'RE TWINS BUT WE'RE TWO, **TWO **COMPLETELY DIFFERENT PEOPLE NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP AND EAT YOUR FUCKING FOOD BEFORE I DECIDED TO SEND YOU ALL TO THE FUCKING HOSPITAL!"

When no one dared to say a word, Kagome smiled as she leaned into her boyfriends' arms and said, "Well that's better."

"Kagome…I think you just scared the shit out of everyone here." Sango whispered.

"Oh come on…I wasn't that bad." Kagome mumbled.

"Sorry dear cousin but more than half of the room just ran out of here with their tails between their legs." Miroku added with a grin on his face.

"Shut up…they got annoying…besides…at least we don't have to worry about drawing attention to ourselves." Kagome answered as she allowed her boyfriend to kiss her.

"Whatever, so what are you doing today?" Sango asked before adding, "I was kind of hoping of getting a chance to go shopping."

"Sorry, I have to go to the wicked witch of the east house and play nice." Kagome hissed out in pure hate.

"Good thing is that you have another two weeks to go before they actually let you make your choice." Miroku pointed.

"Yes, two long weeks until I'm fee and the day after that I have my fucking auditions." Kagome hissed out in worry.

"I thought you were going to travel around the world with us for a year." Sango pointed out.

"I am, but I looked it up and they told me that they would allow it so long as I visited the temples that I would have been taken to anyway…I would than enter under the advance class." Kagome explained with a grin on her face.

"Don't forget, you're supposed to stop by Sango's so that we can work on our project." Inuyasha growled.

"Oh don't worry about that little detail anymore." Kagome stated with a grin on her face.

"What did you do?" Sango asked with a grin on her face.

"Nothing…got to go." Kagome stated before she ran off like a bat out of hell.

"She does realize that we see her next block…right?" Miroku was heard.

"Let her hope." Inuyasha growled before he ran after her.

By the time school had let out, Kagome already switched into the clothing that her grandmother expected to see her in while the others watched from the top of the school. Just as she had climbed into the car, Kagome turned to glare at her father before asking, "What are you doing here? You usually don't come and pick me up."

"I wanted to act more like a father to you since your childhood and raising you was robbed from me." Ken answered her in a clam voice.

"Bull shit, you had your chance while I was still at the hospital…I remember the doctors saying that if I would have seen all of my family together then it would have increased the chances of me getting my memories back." Kagome hissed out in anger before she locked eyes with him to add, "so what is it you want…Ken?"

"Your grandmother wanted me to make sure that you would not freak out since we would not be having your training session at her house today, she wants you to meet her at her privet spot, well it's more like a part of a forest and she will test you there before she can allow you to stop training under her." Ken explained in a tired voice as he turned to look away from her. _'Just like her mother, I could never lie to her.' _

"Told you, but this better not take up all day…I have a project to finish and I don't have time to be arguing with you or that bitch." Kagome hissed out in anger as she noticed that they had already passed the city limits. _'I have a really bad feeling about this.' _

"Your grandmother has already called home ahead, she told your mother that you would be a bit late and that she was responsible for telling that to the damn demon." Ken growled out.

"That's it…stop the fucking car…now." Kagome hissed out in anger as she began to reach for the door handle.

"Sorry Kagome…but this won't be like last time." Ken was heard.

And before she could even ask him what the hell he was talking about, Kagome fell foward as she felt something sting her neck. Just as she pulled out the small needle from her neck, Kagome glared at it as the world around her went black. Once she was out cold, Ken shook his head as he pulled out his cell phone so that he could call his mother and inform her that everything was going according to plan. He didn't want to do this to his daughter but he had no choice. If she were ever to remember what had happened that day, that she had caught him ordering that demon to attack her hanyou friend she would tell everyone. _'Forgive me Kagome…but I have to do this in order to protect you and myself.' _Ken thought as he waited for his mother to pick up the phone.

**A/N: Well what do you all think of it so far. I am trying my best to update as soon as I can. Please let me know what you all think of this story so far. I would really like some reviews, as always flames are welcome. **** Please review and I will continue my hard work…**

** Darkiceone**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

She had just hung up with her ex-husband and did not like the feeling she was getting. Not wanting to risk the safety of her grandchild and her son, Kim, turned and smiled at the happy fox kit and waited to gain her attention. Just as she had picked the small boy us, Kim turned to her son just as he walked into the house with a small smile on her face. All Sota had to do was take one look at his mother to realize that something was not right. Not wanting to scare the small boy, Sota smiled back and said, "Kohaku came over, is that alright?"

"Of course, he is always welcome here, Shippo honey, why don't you go and show Kohaku the new game I got for you boys." Kim suggested.

"Ok, come on Kohaku, it's really fun…you learn math too." A happy Shippo was heard as he jumped out of his grandmother's hold to lead the way.

"I bet…see you in a bit." Kohaku told his best friend before he followed after Shippo.

Once they were out of hearing range, Sota turned to his mother and asked, "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Nothing, I just got a call from your father and I don't feel right." Kim answered with a calm smile on her face. "It's probably just nothing but I would feel a lot better if we just went to go and visit with Izayoi for awhile, just until Kagome gets back."

"Do you want me to call Inuyasha to have someone pick us up?" Sota offered.

"No, I'll go ahead and speak with Izayoi; I don't want to worry that boy since I'm just getting a weird feeling and it might be for nothing, is that alright?" Kim answered as she made her way toward the phone.

"I'll go ahead and let Kohaku and Shippo know we're going to go and visit them…Shippo should be happy to see Inuyasha." Sota stated before running up the stairs to go and get his nephew ready to leave.

"I'm sure he will." Kim whispered as she began to dial her best friend's number.

Once she had made the call and had gotten the three of them ready to go, Kim began to pack a small bag for herself before she called her other daughter. Just as she had finished hanging up with Kikiyo, Kim walked over to open the door only to freeze when she saw at the door, there before her stood a smiling Kagome alongside Tsubaki and Ken. Before she could even say a word, Kagome pulled her into her mother's arms and said, "I'm so glad Otu and grandmother finally let me see you, I'm sorry I haven't visited often but I have been training with grandmother…she told me that I was registered already at Kikiyo's school. Where's Sota?"

"Kagome…are you feeling alright?" Kim whispered to her daughter as she held on to her. _'What did they do to her…what did they do to my daughter.' _

"I hope we didn't catch you at a bad time, you have a bag packed, are you going out?" Tsubaki's calm voice was heard.

"Oka…are you going somewhere?" Kagome asked as she pulled away from her mother.

"Actually I have some plans, perhaps you could come back tomorrow, after your first day of school." Kim suggested as she tried to get them out of there before their ride arrived.

"I do hope everything is alright Kim."Ken was heard.

"Just fine, but I gave my word that I would not miss this, please, I'll be sure to save the whole day for you three." Kim stated.

"Alright, I have to get back to my training…but Otu said I could start living with you again soon…is that alright Oka?" Kagome asked as she locked her eyes with her mother. "I know that I told you that I wanted to live with Otu and grandmother but I just wanted to finish my training…I hope you're not mad at me."

"I could never be made at you Kagome…please I have to get going, I'll be sure to call you when I can." Kim promised. _'Something is wrong…oh dear god what did they do to her?' _

"Come on Kagome, we shouldn't keep her from her an important meeting, we'll speak later of course Kim…" Tsubaki was heard as she pulled Kagome away and toward the waiting car.

"Of course…bye Oka." Kagome stated as she left with Tsubaki.

Once her daughter was out of hearing rang, Kim glared at her ex-husband before she said, "Whatever it is you have done to her I will not allow it to continue, this will end and you will regret ever laying one hand on my daughter."

"She is my daughter as well Kim, never forget that." Ken growled before he took his leave.

Once they were out of sight, Kim fell to the floor in tears as she tried to figure out what had happed to her daughter, what had caused her to forget everything, including her own son. Just as they had reached the stairs, Sota quickly took Shippo back to the room to get him changed another time while Kohaku tried to calm his mother. He knew that his friend was good at helping people and right now he needed to worry about his nephew. Once he had reached the woman that was like a second mother to him, Kohaku pulled her into his arms and whispered, "I have no idea what just happened but you need to calm down and get it together…Shippo is only going to worry if he sees you like this."

"I know…but they did something to her…oh god they changed my baby." Kim whispered as she held on to the boy as her tears began to come to a slow stop.

But before he could even say another word, he froze when he heard a deep, cold, and dangerous voice growl out, "What has happened here?"

"I wish I could tell you but I have no idea." Kohaku was heard.

"Where is my nephew?" he growled.

"Sesshomaru?" Sota's shocked voice was heard as he appeared at the top of the stairs with a sleeping Shippo in his arms.

"Sota, you didn't leave Shippo alone did you?" a worried Kim was heard as she began to get control over her raw and raging emotions.

"I have a feeling that no one is going to like what she has to say." Sesshomaru was heard as he easily picked Kim up and to make his way to the waiting car.

After making sure that he had everything and that he had locked up the entire house, Sota and Kohaku followed after the inu demon that had taken his mother to the car to wait for them. Just as they had taken their seats, Sota pulled out his cell phone and send out a text message to his other sister so that she would meet them at Inuyasha's house. Whatever it was that was going on, he knew that it was not good and knew that he would have to hold himself in check so that he wouldn't do anything stupid. _'Kagome…please be alright…and please come home soon, we need you.' _

Once they had reached the Taisho house, Kohaku, Sota, a sleeping Shippo, Kim and Sesshomaru walked in only to find an enraged Inuyasha yell out in anger as he tried to storm out of the house. But just as he had been thrown back against the wall by his mothers barrier, Kim ran toward Inuyasha and not caring if he was in control or not, and wrapped her arms around him as her tears began to follow like rivers once more. Izayoi, Inutaisho, Sesshomaru, and the others watched in amazement as Inuyasha fell to the floor with Kim in his arms as the two cried out their anger and worry.

Just as the two had calmed down their tears, Inuyasha held onto Kim and whispered, "I promise, I will get her back…I'll get her back to us."

"What are you whispering about and why do you have my mother in your arms?" Kikiyo's worried voice was heard as she walked in with Naraku, Kagura, and Kanna at her side.

"What are they doing here?" Kohaku was heard.

"They're family as well." Kikiyo was heard as she showed them her mate mark that all could see on her wrist.

"Feh, let them stay I could care, where's Shippo." Inuyasha was heard as he stood up only to help Kim back up to her feet.

"I have him…he's sleeping." Sota was heard as he walked over to Inuyasha and his mother so that he could check on his mother and so that he could hand Shippo over to Inuyasha.

"Would someone care to explain as to what exactly is going on?" Naraku was heard.

"I was hoping your spiders could tell me what the hell this shit is about Kagome no longer being my partner and that I have been given an extra week to turn in my project." Inuyasha growled out.

"I haven't heard anything about that; if it did happen then I would have to check why I was not told and who has been messing with my spiders." Naraku answered.

"I can help…" Kanna's almost unheard whisper was heard.

"What is it you saw Kanna?" Kagura was heard.

As the mirror began to glow, they watched as Kagome sat in a limo before she fell forward. After a small moment of darkness they were shown a pound with dead lotus flowers that were slowly poisoning the water since they had been tainted by a dark miko. They watched as Kagome stepped to the water's edge, they watched as Tsubaki smiled at her before she turned around to glare at the mirror and before they could continue to see what had been done to Kagome, Kanna was slammed against nearest wall as she was attacked by Tsubaki's dark miko powers.

Once Kagura had made sure that Kanna had been alright, Kikiyo turned to her mother and asked, "Do you know where that place is? I've never been there but it's clear that father and grandmother know where that place is."

"No, I have no idea where that place is." Kim whispered as she turned to think harder. "I have no idea where we could even try looking for it…she used that poison filled water on her…didn't she?"

"I believe she did, but I would have to get a sample of the water in other to figure out what exactly what it was that was done to Kagome." Izayoi was heard in a tired voice.

"Feh, the runt is staying with me." Inuyasha growled out before he stormed out of the room.

"I'll go and speak with him." Sesshomaru was heard as he began to follow after his brother.

"I think it would be best to let him be for a while." Kim was heard as she turned to face Izayoi before she added, "I think it would be best if we came up with a plan."

"I would have to agree." Sota was heard.

"I need to get home and give my sister a heads up that Kagome might not remember her." Kohaku was heard as he turned around to leave.

"You'll have to wait until after you have heard the plan." Kim stated.

"Alright, well I guess it would be safe to assume that everyone here agrees that we just go along with whatever she has to say or the stories they have implanted into her." Kikiyo was heard.

"We're all going to act according to what she was told, however what are we going to do about all of her class mates?" Inutaisho was heard.

"I don't think we have to worry about that, the only ones that won't be tricked by the spell that old bat put on the school will be us." Naraku was heard as he opened his eyes.

"Well that's good to know, but that still doesn't solve the problem…what are we going to do about Shippo? He is bound to ask for his mother." Rin's calm yet worried voice was heard.

"I'm sure my son will be able to speak with the small kit." Inutaisho was heard. "But for right now we do need to make sure that they do not meet each other, at least until we know that it will not harm the poor girl's memory."

"I'm sure she'll be alright, if anything does happen to her I'll kill my bitch of a grandmother myself." Kikiyo's cold and enraged voice was heard.

"What are we going to do about finding the place? If Ken or Tsubaki find out what we're planning there is going to be hell to pay." Sota was heard.

"You let me worry about them, I'm sure I'll be able to get something out of your father…he could never really lie to me anyway." Kim was heard.

"He doesn't have the heart to lie to you, I'm sure that's why you were able to tell that something wasn't right when he called you." Izayoi pointed out.

"Well I guess this means we should all get some rest, we're going to have a long day tomorrow and we should all get our rest." Rin was heard.

"What are you talking about we?" Sesshomaru's low growl was heard.

"Did you really think that I wasn't going to help in this just because I'm caring your pup?" Rin's calm and serious voice was heard before she added, "Well I'm sorry baby but no one messes with my family…and I mean no one. I'll have the location by the end of the week, possibly by the middle of next week."

"Rin, don't push yourself so much." Sesshomaru growled out in worry.

"Trust me dear, that girl has been storing her energy since the moment she found out she was with a child." Izayoi was heard with a smile on her face, "She will be the deadliest thing that Tsubaki has ever seen or face if she so chose to go and confront her now."

"And I'm not going to do something so stupid, I'm going to put this stored up energy to good use…but I'll need a lock of her hair." Rin was heard as she turned to lock eyes with Kikiyo.

"I'll bring it to you once I've made sure that my grandmother didn't leave any traps at the house for my mother and brother." Kikiyo answered as she turned around to leave.

"Kanna, please don't go looking into my grandmothers things, at least not until we find a way to shield you from her." Sota was heard, although he had never really cared for the girl, she was family now, and family protected each other.

Once everything had been planned out, Kikiyo took her family home before returning to leave the strand of hair for Rin to use. She had no idea what she was going to do with it but she could only hope that it would work and that it would help them get her sister back. Inuyasha had heard everything and knew that if he told them where it was they had taken Kagome that they would be unsure of what to do. He knew the place they were talking about, the place that Kanna had shown them yet he knew that if he told them that the cure that his mother was sure to come up with would only help Kagome regain all of her memories, even the ones that had forgotten before she had been cursed.

'_Damn it Kagome…you better come back to us soon…we need you…I need you…' _Inuyasha couldn't help but think as he kept an eye on his sleeping son.

**A/N: Well what do you think? Please let me know what you think and review! I'll be working on another story that I will post as soon as I can and will be providing the summary at the last chapter of this story. REIVEW! **

** Darkiceone**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

That morning, for their next day of school, Miroku, Sango, all of the Higurashi family, and Inuyasha had made sure to get to school earlier then they usually got there. Sango wanted to see if Kagome had really been forced to forget her and the rest of their friends while Inuyasha wanted to make sure that she was fine physically. Just as they had finished warming up, they turned to the door only to find the one girl they had all been waiting for walk in with a red bow hanging off of her shoulder and a piece of paper for Kaede to look over.

Just as she had noticed that they had been staring at her, Kagome smiled at the group she walked up to them only to ask, "Um…do you know where I can find Kaede, the teacher for this class?"

"Yeah, her office is over there." Inuyasha growled before he turned around to walk away from her.

"Ok…um…I'm Kagome, Kikiyo's sister…and you guys are?"

"I'm Sango, Sango Taijiya."

"I'm surprised you don't even remember me cousin." Miroku teased with a fake hurt voice.

"How could I forget you, you wanted to play house all the time when we were little." Kagome answered with a grin on her face as she pulled Miroku into a tight huge.

"What do you mean by house?" Sango asked as Inuyasha slowly turned around to glare at his best friend.

"It was just a childhood game…right Kagome?" Miroku was heard as he tried to avoid locking eyes with Inuyasha.

"Of course, so I take it that she is your girlfriend…right?" Kagome stated with a smile on her face.

"Feh, come on, I'll take you to the old hag." Inuyasha growled as he pulled Kagome away and toward the office.

Once they were out of hearing range, Sango turned to her boyfriend and said, "You are lucky that he didn't kill you."

"I hope to god he doesn't kill me by the end of the day, come on, we need to get ready, we're sparing today." Miroku was heard as he led his girlfriend toward their weapons.

By the time class had started, everyone froze, well everyone that remembered Kagome from days before, when they heard that Kaede had been forced to put Inuyasha against Kagome. Just as the two had been called up to the first pair to fight in front of the class, to be the first of the group to take their test, Kikiyo closed her eyes and allowed her mates aura to calm her down so that she wouldn't try to stop the two. Just as she had reached for an arrow, Kagome looked at the inu hanyou she had been paired with strangely when he wouldn't draw his sword. After placing a barrier so that no one would hear what she had to say or what he had to say, Kagome locked eyes with him and asked, "Why aren't you drawing your weapon?"

"Because I don't want to fight you, I won't fight you." Inuyasha growled out as he kept his eyes locked with hers.

"But you don't even know me, let alone know anything about me." Kagome pointed out as she just held her arrow in place without taking her aim.

"I know more than you think….Ka-go-me." Inuyasha replied with a grin on his face before adding, "Just like I know that you have a hidden credit card under your name that your family doesn't know about."

Not liking that he knew that, Kagome lowered the barrier, took her aim as she glared at him and said, "You don't know anything, and I suggest you draw your weapon."

"I'm not going to draw a damn thing…Kaede I don't care if you give me failing grade, I'm not fighting her." Inuyasha growled out as he turned around to face his teacher.

"I said fight!" Kagome roared as she let lose her arrow so that it just missed Inuyasha by a few inches.

"I'm not going to do that, I'm not going to fight you so go ahead and shot as many arrows as you fucking like because it isn't going to change a damn thing." Inuyasha growled at her as he allowed the arrow to graze him.

"Are ye sure?" Kaede was heard.

"No, make him fight!" Kagome yelled out in fury, anger, and sadness as her tears began to fall.

As soon as he seen her tears, Inuyasha ran forward and pinned her down so that Kaede would not fail him, after pinning Kagome the floor as he whispered, "Stop crying wench."

"I can't…I just don't know why…but I can't…please tell me that you're fine…god I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do it…please don't hate me…I didn't mean to hurt you Inu." Kagome whispered out in a broken voice.

"Shh…I'm fine…and I don't hate you babe but you have got to stop crying…come one…I'll get us out of here." Inuyasha growled as he quickly and easily picked her up before turning to Kaede and saying, "I'm going to take her to the nurse's office."

"Yes, of course, I'll have Miroku gather your belongings and take them to your next class." Kaede answered.

Once he had heard that, Inuyasha walked out of the room and made his way with a crying Kagome in his arms toward the nurse's office. Once they were gone, Kagura turned to Kikiyo and couldn't help but watch her as she kept calm. It was then that she realized that she had grown to trust the hanyou and had forgave him for whatever it was that he had done to her and her family. Once they had reached the nurses office, Inuyasha placed Kagome down and said, "I'll wait for the nurse to get here before I leave."

"I kind of hoped you would stay…just until I'm alright and can get to my next class." Kagome whispered out as she began to wipe away the last of her tears.

"I can't stay long; I have my own class to get too." Inuyasha growled as he looked away from her.

After a small while of silence, Kagome stood up and forced Inuyasha to lock eyes with her before she took in a deep breath and whispered, "Why do I feel so bad knowing that I hurt you? Why do I feel like I'm safe and that nothing can touch me when I'm with you when we just met? And why the hell do I feel like I have to stay with you…that you have something very important to me?"

But before Inuyasha would have to answer her questions, he pulled away and thanked the gods once the nurse had come back into the room. Once he was told that he could leave, Inuyasha grin at Kagome before he ran out like a bat out of hell. He was not surprised when she no longer had his classes but all advanced instead. By the time the end of school came around he was ready to kill someone and was ready to do it sooner rather than later. Just as he was about to turn the corner to go and meet with his friends, he was pulled into the shadows as he heard a familiar voice say, "Don't freak out, it's just me."

"And just what the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha growled out in anger.

"I'm going to get my answers from you." She answered in a confidante voice.

"Damn it Kagome I have to get home, I have to go and take care of someone." Inuyasha growled out as he tried to pull free from her hold only to freeze when he felt her lips brush against his.

Realizing what she had done, Kagome quickly pulled back and bowed down as she said, "Sorry," before she ran off to go and meet her father since he was the one that was picking her up from school today.

"No matter what they do to you wench…you'll always come back to me…you're my mate." Inuyasha growled out before he turned around and went to go and meet with his friends.

Once she had found her father, Kagome greeted him with a huge before claiming into the car so that she could be taken back to their house so that she could go through with her afternoon training before she was allowed to go up to her room to work on her homework for the day. She was new to her classes and since she had been placed in advanced classes she was expected to catch up rather quickly. After noticing her silence, Ken smiled and asked, "What's wrong? Did you run into any trouble?"

"No, I'm just surprised that I was given so much work on my first day, I'm going to need to really study if I want to catch up to everyone else." Kagome explained with a smile on her face as she left Inuyasha out of it.

"I'm sure you'll be able to catch up." Ken stated with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, the training class was ease enough…thanks to grandmothers trainings." Kagome noted as she turned to face her father to ask, "Has mother called?"

"No, but I'm sure she will, she never really liked the fact that you chose to come and live with me and your grandmother after you were released from the hospital." Ken explained.

"Can we go see her tomorrow if she says it's alright?" Kagome asked.

"I'm sure she'll want to see you soon, and I'm sure your grandmother will let you at least spend a night with them there at the shrine." Ken answered.

"Thanks Otu, I've been wanting to see Sota for so long now and I want to get to know my sister…I also want to congratulate her on her mating." Kagome answered with a happy voice as she turned to look out the window as they began to enter her grandmother's property.

"What did you say?" Ken asked in a cold tone that he had been asked to keep from using around Kagome since she had been tricked.

"Uh…um that Kikiyo has a mate…I wanted to congratulate her." Kagome answered as she ignored the sting she had suddenly felt on her heart. _'That was strange…for a split second there I just felt like getting the hell out of here.' _

"Do you know for how long they've been together?" Ken asked as he quickly changed his voice.

"No, it's one of the reasons I wanted to speak with her but since I didn't have any classes with her I was unable to do so." Kagome answered as she turned to face her father before adding, "I can try to ask her tomorrow during the miko testing."

"I see, than I guess I'll talk to your grandmother about letting you off of your training tomorrow." Ken stated as the car came to a stop.

"Thanks Otu." Kagome stated before she ran out of the car and made her way to go and meet with her grandmother for her training. _'I'm so sorry but I have to do this…there is something that I have to get back…something I left behind and it might be the answer to some of my questions…I just hope grandmother doesn't catch me.' _

Once she had reached her grandmother Kagome began her training while her father made the call he had promised to make so that she would be able to stay the night at her mother's house. Just as she had walked into her room, Kagome locked the door and began to play the classical music she usually listened to while she studied and pulled out her wallet and the bag that her grandmother had tried to hide from her. Inside it had her school ID and some other things that she didn't really remember having or getting from her father or her grandmother.

It hadn't been until she had found the credit card that she realized this was something that they had tried to hide from her. She knew that it was probably for her own good yet a part of her wanted to rebel against them and find out what exactly they were hiding from her and why. As she took in a deep and calming breath, Kagome looked at the credit card and whispered, "I know that I can get anything they won't buy me with this…but who is the one behind this…could it be Inuyasha? I think I should stay away from him for a while…just to keep father and grandmother happy."

Meanwhile, Inuyasha sat with his son as he tried to get him to understand that his mother would be gone for a while and that he would have to stay with him. Just as he had finished speaking with Shippo, Shippo jumped up and attached himself to his father as he heard Inutaisho knock before saying, "Inuyasha son, we need to talk."

"Not now…I'm with my pup." Inuyasha growled out as he began to pull out his homework and the project he had to turn in soon.

"I'm not going." Shippo growled out in a weak voice as he held on to Inuyasha.

"That's right; you're not going anywhere pup." Inuyasha growled as he glared at his father as he watched him walk in.

"Inuyasha you have to come to the meeting, Rin said that she found a few places…but she wants to see if there are any of them that you recognize." Inutaisho growled.

"I know for a fact that she won't find it so I'm not going…tell mother that I'll be taking Shippo with me tomorrow and that I won't be going to school and neither is he." Inuyasha growled out as he began to pull out the laptop that he had been holding for Kagome. Even thought they had gotten together a lot of times before this had all happened she had asked him to hold it for her since she knew that she was bound to fuck up somewhere…at least until they had finished with their project.

"And where exactly are you going tomorrow that you have to take Shippo with you?" Inutaisho growled at his son.

"I'm going to go and get the water that mother needs in order to make the cure for Kagome." Inuyasha growled out once he had locked eyes with his father before adding, "I know where they took her because it's that place I had told you all about, the place that I took her too when we were kids before we were attacked."

**A/N: Well there you have it, that's it for this chapter, please let me know what you all think. It is getting really close to the end…at least that's what I think for now. **** I might come up with another twist just to throw you all off lol but anyway please let me know what you all think. I know I say this a lot but I would like to get in as many reviews as possible. **** Remember flames are welcomed. **** SO REIVEW! **

** Darkiceone**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Just as he had told his father the night before, Inuyasha had not gone to school and had woken up at nine in the morning with his son so that they would eat together before they took their leave. He knew that his father and brother would try to follow them but he wasn't that worried about him. Kagome had made sure that it would always stay as their spot since she had charmed the area around it. Only he knew which way to turn and which way he had to avoid so that he wouldn't get caught. Just as they had finished eating, Inuyasha turned around when he heard his mother voice say, "You two better be careful."

"We will, we're just going and than going to come back. Was Ms. Higurashi able to call Shippo's school and let them why he wasn't showing up today?" Inuyasha answered as he turned around to greet his mother with a smile.

"She was so you have nothing to worry about. Now I suggest you two get going before your father and your brother get back, I do believe that they will try to follow you." Izayoi stated with a smile on her face.

"How do you know that they won't be able to?" Inuyasha asked as he stood up with Shippo resting on his shoulder.

"Because my dear boy, I taught that girl all of her basics and a bit more, since she was my students, there is no way your father and brother will be able to follow the two of you." Izayoi answered with a smile on her face as she reached over to Shippo and handed him a candy before adding, "That is for later, I have a feeling you won't be back till early afternoon so I'll be sure to have something ready for you two by then…don't open it until at least noon…alright sweet heart?"

"I promise." Shippo answered with a smile on his face before he turned to his father to ask, "Are we leaving already?"

"You bet runt…but you better hold on tight." Inuyasha growled out as he began to make his way to the front of the house. Once he was sure that his father and brother would watch them take off, Inuyasha made sure that Shippo was holding on to him tightly before he ran out like a bat out of hell. _'Feh, I'd like to see you try to catch us.' _

She had been sitting with the other miko's and monks since the beginning of class and she still couldn't sense his aura. he was not at school at all and it made her worry, she had gone to her mother's house last night and she had found the necklace and the note that had been left there for her along with some weird things that dated a few months ago when she clearly remembered being with her father and grandmother the whole time. Nothing was making sense and it only made her confused and frustrated.

'_Something isn't right…I guess I should just leave things be…if I worry about it too much than father and grandmother will realize it…I have to be very careful if I want to look into this a lot more than just going back home at night.' _Kagome thought as she kept her barrier around herself while mediating so that she would focus.

Just as she tried to get her miko power to take a form for the tenth time, Kagome opened her eyes and thanked god when she heard a familiar voice say, "You are aware that the bell for our next class already rang…right?"

"Yeah, I guess I got a little carried away." Kagome answered as she looked up and faced her cousin with a smile on her face before adding, "Thank you for waiting for me."

"No worries, so are you ready for your next class?" Miroku asked as he helped her up.

"Not really, it's proving to be a challenge to catch up in all of the advance classes my grandmother and father had me placed in…um where's Kikiyo?" Kagome answered as she looked around only to find that her sister was already long gone.

"Oh, she and her mate left right when the bell rang…did you want to talk to her?" Miroku asked when he noticed the slight hurt look in her eye.

"Well, I've been wanting to talk to her but I guess it can't be helped…I'll see you later cousin, I can't be late to my next class." Kagome stated before she grabbed her things and ran out of the dojo.

After taking a calming breath, Miroku walked over to his girlfriend and began to walk her to her class before he had to get to his. Their finals were coming up and so were the winter vacations. And while a part of him couldn't wait, the other part of him couldn't believe that he would have to watch his best friend lock himself up so that he wouldn't have to see what he was missing out on. Just as he had reached his own class, Miroku sat next to Kikiyo and said, "I need to speak with you cousin."

"I don't have time, and neither do you, we have to start our presentation today, did you bring what you said you would be able to get?" Kikiyo hissed out in slight worry.

"Very thing is going to go alright and yes, I got a hold of my uncle's treasure for the day so you don't have to worry…but I really do need to speak with you." Miroku stated.

"About what?" Kikiyo stated as she turned to lock her fury filled eyes with her cousin.

"Kagome, she wants to speak with you but you keep disappearing on her. She's really hurt by it." Miroku explained.

"Have her speak with Sota first during lunch…I don't think I can talk to her right now." Kikiyo hissed before she turned to look at the front to start taking her notes.

And just like that, before he could even say another word, their teacher had walked into the room and began the class. After taking a calming breath, Miroku pulled out his things and began to take notes of for the final. He had no idea how he was going to do it but he was going to get Kikiyo to talk to her sister, no matter what. It wasn't Kagome's fault that she had been attacked and tricked into thinking that the life she has was one that she would have chosen or had at all.

By the time lunch had rolled around Kagome had yet to find time to speak with her sister. Just as she had finished getting her food, Kagome made her way outside to find a place to sit. Just as she had reached the tree that was left alone and furthest from the group of high students, Kagome couldn't help but smile as she heard a voice say, "Wow, I didn't think my sister would want to be a part of the outcast group."

"Well this sister of yours doesn't give a fuck what others think of her…Sota you better give me a hug you brat." Kagome was heard as she dropped her food and turned around only to pull her brother into a tight bear hug.

"Can't breathe…" Sota whispered.

"Oh, right, sorry…so how have you been, sorry I haven't been around a lot." Kagome stated as she loosened her grip but kept her arm around her brother.

"Sota! I know you're not cheating on me…you told me you were gay all the way!" a familiar voice was heard

"Cool out drama queen, I'm just hugging my brother…besides not like he could love you more then what he loves me." Kagome teased as she went along with the young boys act.

"Oh hell no girl…do you want to get bitch slapped?" Kohaku added in a much more girl like tone of voice.

"Please, don't fight over me…I love you both!" Sota yelled out loud enough to draw the attention of some people that were standing around close to them.

After the three of them had realized that they were being stared at, Kagome broke out into loud laughter alongside her brother and his friend. Once everyone had began to mind their own business, Kagome smiled as she pulled away from her brother so that she could properly greet the boy that had joined them before she said, "I really am his sister, and I'm Kagome Higurashi nice to meet you…that was fun."

"Nothing new, we're always making people uncomfortable. Oh and I'm so sorry, how rude of me, I'm Kohaku Taijiya, nice to meet you Kagome."

"The pleasure is all mine…I just hope you take good care of my sweet little brother." Kagome teased.

"Hey, he is my best friend in all but I definitely don't go that way sis." Sota quickly stated.

"Oh no, my worse fear has come true…he's ashamed of me." Kohaku stated in a dramatic filled voice as he dropped himself to the ground.

"Ha, ha, very funny…now get up you idiot." Sota stated.

"That's not very nice of you Sota…so what are you two up two anyway?" Kagome asked as she took a seat by her forgotten food.

"Um…well we were going to eat but then decided that we'd just go and eat after school. We were thinking of going to that new cheap restaurant…want to come with?" Kohaku answered as he made his way over to Kagome so that he could sit next to her.

"I don't know…I have to get home and meet my grandmother for training." Kagome answered as she began to poke her unwanted food.

"Do you really have to?" Sota asked in an innocent voice.

"Well, I guess I could use a break but I don't want to fuck up since father said he'd talk grandmother into letting me stay with you guys for a few days…maybe even for winter break." Kagome answered with a smile on her face.

"Then I guess we'll wait for you…but you have to promise to loosen up a bit more, following all those orders can't be good for you…ne?" Sota was heard as he nudged his sister a bit.

"Alright, I promise, but you have to pick your grades up…how about I help you study after school…I could always call father and tell him I have to use the library." Kagome offered with a smile on her face.

"What about your training?" Kohaku was heard.

"It'll be moved to the night…I really don't mind if it's to help my little brother out and his friend…I heard the same thing about you." Kagome answered with a grin on her face.

"Shh…don't talk so loud…not even my sister knows about that." Kohaku hissed out as he began to look around to make sure that she was not heard.

"Fine, but you can't tell Oka…she doesn't know and Kikiyo doesn't know either…so this will be our little secret." Sota answered with a smile on his face.

"Just our secret…now let me call father…" Kagome stated with a grin of her own as she pulled out her cell phone and began to call her father so that she could let him know.

She watched from a distance knowing that her sister was probably hurting since she was avoiding her but there was nothing else she could do. She was not ready to face her yet, if she saw her know she would only feel like telling her the whole truth…everything that had happened and everything they had gone through up until she had been tricked. After taking in a deep and calming breath, Kikiyo leaned into Naraku's arms as she heard him say, "You shouldn't worry about it, I'm sure that she can help him so that he doesn't fail."

"That little brat doesn't give me enough credit…I was going to talk to his teachers today about giving him extra credit and some more examples so that his ready for that math final." Kikiyo whispered back at her mate. "He really needs to learn that there isn't anything about this family that I don't know about."

"Oh, does that mean you picked up on something?" Naraku growled.

"You can say that…by the looks of it, Kagome is the key to getting that bastard of a father of mine to talk." Kikiyo mumbled.

"And how are you going to do that?" Naraku asked.

"I'll let you know when I have that part figured out." Kikiyo added with a grin on her face.

"Um…alright then, what about your mother, are you going to let her know that she shouldn't be upset when Sota gets home late?" Naraku asked.

"Of course, I don't want my little brother getting in to trouble when he doesn't want to worry her more with his grades…I'll cover for him…will you come over today?" Kikiyo answered.

"If that's what you want I'll come over and stay there the night or just stay for as long as you want me." Naraku whispered into her ear before he pulled her into a passion filled kiss.

He loved her to death but with everything that was going on he was starting to worry about her a lot. Kikiyo had stopped sleeping well to the point where he would have to stay over until she fell asleep. There were times where he would wake up and find her crying her eyes out in Kagome's room. That had been when she was still in the hospital and when her sister still had no idea who she was to her. _'I think this is hurting her a lot more and I need to put an end to this…I don't, I can't see her like that again.' _Naraku thought as he tried to think of a way to get Kagome back to being her old self.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Just like he had said, Inuyasha had taken off and had not been followed. Although his father and brother had tried to see where it was that he was going to so that they would know the location as well but they had lost him along the way. Once they had reached the pound, Inuyasha had placed Shippo in a nearby tree and had told him to stay there since it was too dangerous for him to be so close to the water. He hated this place and had promised to never return to this please unless Kagome was with him so that she would be able to do something about the poison filled water. Just as he had pulled out the test tube he needed to get a sample of the water, Inuyasha turned to face his son when he heard him say, "Be careful Otu that water smells funny."

"I know, and I will runt…so just stay where I put you, I'll be done in a minute…if you want you can open your candy already." Inuyasha growled out.

"But it's not noon yet." Shippo was heard.

"I promise not to tell if you promise also." Inuyasha answered with a smile on his face.

"I promise." Shippo called as he quickly and easily opened his candy.

"Alright, now just stay there…I'll be done in a minute." Inuyasha growled out as he began to notice the slight scent of blood that was well mixed into the water. _'Something isn't right here…I don't know if I'll be able to get the sample for mother.' _

Just as he had reached out to gather some of the pounds water, Inuyasha was pulled back and slammed against the nearest tree, but thankfully not the one he had placed Shippo at, and attacked by a large snake. Knowing that it would only cause more problems for his father if he said a word, Shippo watched as Inuyasha stood up and reached for his sword. Once it had been drawn, Inuyasha glared at the snake and growled out, "You're not going to stop me from getting what I need."

When the snake did nothing but hiss at him and move to attack, Inuyasha jumped out of the way and made sure to cut the snake just enough to slow it down before he added, "I know you can hear me you bitch and I know you can see me so you better stop acting and face it…I'm going to get her back…she took me as her intended…and I will have her back…nothing you do can change that."

"I would beg to differ hanyou." A voice was heard from the shadows of the trees. "I will make it so that you can and will never get near that girl again. She is far too valuable to be the mate of worthless hanyou such as yourself."

"I'm not worthless and I will make you pay for whatever it is you have done to her." Inuyasha growled out in anger as he cut the snake again.

"You will never win…I will always have the upper hand here." She hissed out before Shippo was suddenly blasted out of the tree had been left in and toward the poison filled water.

"Otu!" Shippo cried out as he found himself unable to move as he fell into the water.

"Shippo!" Inuyasha roared as he was held back by the snake and Tsubaki's powers. _'I should have never brought him.' _

He watched with a grin on his face as his son hit the water only to be surrounded by a familiar bright light. He watched as Shippo was safely pulled out of the poison filled water by the dragon that now roared in rage as it not only ripped the snake that surrounded him to shreds but as it glared at the dark miko that had been hiding in the shadows. He smiled and laughed as the his son was brought into his arms before the dragon that was made out of pure miko energy surround the two of them while growling at Tsubaki before it made its move to attack. Just as Tsubaki had landed by the water's edge, at the other side of the pound, Inuyasha grinned as he got the sample he needed before saying, "This should be proof enough for you…I will get her back…she was always meant to be my mate and nothing you try to do or plan to do will ever change that."

"Uh…you won't help her…you can't." Tsubaki was heard as she tried to stay awake. She had not been expecting that much power to be left behind in the blood they had sure to make sure that Kagome's memories would be the poison that kept this area dead.

"Feh, I can and I will…her protection should be proof enough for you bitch…I'll be seeing you soon." Inuyasha growled out in anger before he took off with his son and the sample his mother need.

Once they were far away, Inuyasha stopped where he had landed and pulled Shippo so that he could sniff him over and make sure that the poison had not harmed him in any way. Once he was sure that he was alright, Inuyasha locked eyes with his son and asked, "Are you alright? Did she try to purify you?"

"I'm alright Otu…I'm not hurt." Shippo whispered before he hugged him.

"Good, well at least your Oka still protects you…even if she doesn't know it." Inuyasha mumbled more to himself then to his son.

With a smile on his face, Shippo nodded his head and waited for Inuyasha to tell him when he could start moving on his own rather than just sitting on his father's shoulder and being carried. Once they had reached the house, Inuyasha had taken Shippo to his room and had gotten him cleaned up before the two of them went down to get something to eat. Just as they had reached the kitchen, Inuyasha was not surprised when he heard his father enraged voice growl out, "And just where have you been?"

"Feh, it's a secret." Shippo was heard as he began to sound a lot more like his father.

"If Kagome finds out that you've been setting bad examples she isn't going to let you go that easily brother." Rin was heard as she set a plate of food for Shippo and for Inuyasha.

"It'd be her fault for being gone for so long." Inuyasha growled out with a smile of thanks as he turned to his soon to add, "And you, you better say anything like that in front of your Oka when she gets back…I don't want to eat dirt."

"Why would she make you eat dirt?" Shippo asked in a confused voice.

"You'll see, your father is bound to do something at some point to upset her to the point that she would sit him." Rin answered with a smile on her face before she added, "Now come and eat, before it gets cold."

"Otu?" Shippo called out when he noticed that his father was going to have to speak with Inutaisho first.

"Go…Rin can you watch him…it won't take long." Inuyasha growled as he locked eyes with his father.

"Otu." Shippo called out as he gripped on to Inuyasha.

"I'll be fine…just go with Rin." Inuyasha growled out before barking out, .:go with pack-female.:

Knowing that he would get into trouble if he didn't do what he was told to do, Shippo nodded and jumped onto Rin's shoulder so that he could be led to the table before the two of them sat down to eat. Once he was with Rin and once Inuyasha was sure that he was going to stay with Rin, Inuyasha followed his father as he growled out, "I'm not going to tell you where I went and I'm sure as hell not going to give you what I got for mother. The sample is for her and I'm not handing it over until she gets home."

"That's not what I was going to ask you or tell you for that matter." Inutaisho growled back at his son.

"Than what is it?" Inuyasha asked in a confused voice.

"I was going to ask you how you managed to trick that place so that you wouldn't be found or followed." Inutaisho answered.

"Feh, I didn't do anything, Kagome did all of that before we were attacked." Inuyasha growled out as he turned around to leave.

"I see, if she had that much control…how was it that she was still seriously in juried?" Inutaisho asked out in a serious voice.

"You'd have to ask the wench once she remembers everything." Inuyasha whispered before he made his way to go and join Rin and Shippo for lunch.

By the time his mother had gotten home, Inuyasha had just finished putting Shippo down for a nap. As she walked into her sons room she couldn't help but smile as she noticed the protective aura that surrounded her son as he sat down at his desk while working on home work and keeping an eye on his adoptive son. When his mother wouldn't say a word, Inuyasha let out a long sigh and said, "I know I should probably tell you where I got this from but I'm pretty sure you won't be able to get there," as he held out the small test tube with the water he had gotten.

"I don't need to know the location, after all I just needed a sample of the water…are you feeling alright dear?" Izayoi answered as she walked over and stood behind her son after taking hold of the test tube he had held out to her.

"I'm fine…I think…I just want her back…she was gone for so long and now she was taken again…I need her." Inuyasha whispered out in a calm yet sad voice.

"I know dear, but I'm sure that everything will work out…but I'm sorry to say that by the looks of it I won't be able to come up with something until after the holidays that are coming up." Izayoi stated as she began to rub her son's ears. "The water has lots of poison and by the feel of it, some of the aura filled blood that was mixed into it still has a great amount of power in it. It's going to take me a while to come up with something."

"I understand…I just hope the runt does too." Inuyasha growled out as he closed his eyes and relaxed under his mothers touch.

"I'm sure he will, you have nothing to worry about my son…for now I guess I'll leave you be so that I can go and get started on this." Izayoi stated as she pulled away from her son.

"Thanks." Inuyasha whispered as he tried to ignore the loss of warmth he felt now that his mother had stopped rubbing his ears.

School had let out soon enough and now Kagome found herself in a study room in the library with Sota and his friend. She knew that she could help them and couldn't help but smile when she saw them waiting for her by the library. Once they had taken their seats and joked around for a while longer, Kagome let out a long content sigh before she said, "Alright, now let's get down to business…Sota what is it that you don't understand…you too Kohaku."

"You're going to laugh once we tell you." Kohaku stated.

"I won't, I'm not that kind of person, now will you tell me what you don't understand?" Kagome replied.

"Well you see what I don't understand Kohaku here gets, but what he doesn't get I get." Sota answered.

"Oh, well how about you tell me what it is that you guys are expecting in your finals and I'll be more than happy to explain it better then the teacher." Kagome stated with a grin on her face.

"If you say so…we're basically going over all the equations and the steps of each equation that we're going to be covering next semester…our math class is an advanced math and we have it full years." Sota answered.

"Yeah, we get stuck with the same boring teacher that refuses to explain it to us since he thinks we're just messing with him." Kohaku stated as he began to send a text message to his sister so that she could cover for him.

"Yeah, he figured just because we're already at Jr. Level math he can talk to us that way." Sota added.

"What a bastard, but that's beside the point…now which equations are you all covering?" Kagome asked with a smile on her face.

"Alright, we're covering the quadratic equation, the liner equation, some basic problems like theses," Kohaku began to answer as he showed her his homework, "and we're also learning how to do square roots in our heads."

"Wow, didn't know you buys like math this much." Kagome commented as she looked over their homework as she tried to figure out what to go over first.

"What can we say, we like numbers." Sota answered.

"We're going to need them in the long run anyway." Kohaku added.

"I bet…but for now I guess we'll start with this problem since you don't have the answer to it…the problem 6÷2(7+9x4)…what is the answer?" Kagome began as she wrote down the problem on a large piece of paper that was in the center of the table so that the two of them would see the problem.

"Um…I have no clue." Sota was heard before he added, "I think its….39…at least that's what is in the insides…right?"

"How the hell did you get 39?" Kohaku was heard as he looked over his math only to add, "I got 53."

And so it began, although they were on the right track, they just needed that little push to help them get their answers right. By the time they had been told that the campus was closing, Kagome had managed to get them to understand that and all the way up to quadratic formulas. Once they had reached the front of the school, Kohaku turned to the two of them and said, "Well I get to run, my sis covered for me but my parents are wondering where the hell I've been and why the hell she doesn't know what I was when she covered for me."

"Take care and see you tomorrow." Sota called.

"See you later Kohaku." Kagome added with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, and thanks again…you sure know what you were doing." Kohaku teased before he ran off.

"I take it he just loves to tease people?" Kagome asked as she turned to face her brother.

"Yeah, but it's cool, so what are you going to do now?" Sota asked as he got his skate board out so that he could make his way home.

"I'm going to wait for Ken…I mean Otu." Kagome answered with a grin on her face while thinking, _'Where the hell did that come from?' _

"Do you want me to wait for you?" Sota offered.

"No, but thanks, I'm sure they'll be here soon anyway." Kagome answered with a smile on her face before adding, "I'll see you tomorrow and if you want we can get together in the library again."

"Sure thing…later sis." Sota replied before he hugged Kagome.

"Good…now get going before Oka gets worried." Kagome whispered as she hugged her brother back before letting go of him.

Once he had been gone and out of sight, Kagome let out a long sigh and began to make her way home. It was a long walk and since she had told them that she would not be leaving with her father even if he would have come for her, she had been told that as her punishment that she would have to walk home and make it home before dark. If she were to get home after dark her grandmother would not only punish her but make sure that she did not eat that night. _'I don't care anymore…Sota is right…I should relax a bit more…that and I still need to figure out why I couldn't get my miko powers to take a form today.' _

**A/N: Well there you have it. Please let me know what you all think of it so far…its getting close to the end so please let me know…**** Flames are welcomed. **

** Darkiceone**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Soon the finals were done and over with and Sota and Kohaku had found that their finals had not been as hard as they had thought it was going to be and it was all thanks to Kagome's help that they had been able to pass with flying colors. Just as they had walked over to the tree where they usually met up with Kagome, Sota took in a deep and calming breath when he noticed who exactly was standing next to his sister. Noticing his friends sudden mood change, Kohaku wrapped an arm around Sota and asked, "What's up man? We just did great on our finals…what's with the low face?"

"The bastard of my father is here…he is standing next to Kagome." Sota answered as he tried to keep his emotions under control. He could still remember a time when his father had been nice, when his father had placed them before anything and everything else in life. But that had all changed when he had allowed his anger and bitterness to control him.

"Is it…just follow my lead." Kohaku stated with a grin on his face.

"Will do…but don't go freaking out on me…I'm about to pull of the best show of our lives." Sota answered with an even bigger grin on his face.

"Why would I freak out?" Kohaku asked.

"Just…follow my lead." Sota answered before he wrapped his arm around Kohaku's waist before putting his hand in his best friend's back pocket.

As she watched her brother and Kohaku walk over to them, Kagome had to fight off the grin that threaten to overwhelm her since she had realized what it was they were going to go. It was going to be funny and she wouldn't miss this for the world. After taking in a deep breath, Kagome turned to face her father with a smile on her face before she said, "Sota's over there…he's coming."

"What the…is that boy gay?" Ken whispered as he watched his son walk over to them with another boy in his arms.

"Sota…I told you that you had to take it slow…Kohaku it's so good to see you so happy." Kagome was heard once the boys were close enough so that they knew that she was going to go along with their little show.

"Oh Kagome honey, you have got to get him to do sports or something…his ass just keeps on getting bigger." Kohaku was heard as he hugged Kagome while speaking in a high pitched voice.

"I'll see what I can do over the break…do you need help getting him out of the house…I'm sure you two would just love a couples night out during the holidays." Kagome teased.

"You know me to well…but I've already talked with Oka and she said it was cool." Sota was heard before he turned to face his father with a wicked grin on his face. The look on his father's face was priceless and he loved it. _'Serves the bastard.' _

"Well that's good to hear, anyway Otu just wanted to speak with you…Kohaku if you want you can come with me and leave your things in the car…I finally got my license and I got a car as an early gift from my grandmother." Kagome was heard say as she tried to push aside the feeling of protectiveness that she felt when she realized she would be leaving her brother alone with their father.

"I'm sure my father would love to get to know my lover…what do you say Kohaku baby? Want to stay and get to know my father?" Sota offered with a bigger grin on his face.

"Oh I'd love that…thanks babe." Kohaku was heard a she walked over to Ken and pulled him into a tight hug and said, "I can see where Sota here gets his figure from."

After pulling away from the boy and putting a good distance between himself and the three kids, Ken turned to Kagome and said, "Uh…um…just tell your mother to call as soon as you finish settling in."

Before Sota or Kohaku could say another word, they watched with grinning faces as Ken turned around and ran off. Once he was out of hearing range, Kagome dropped herself onto the snow covered floor and began to laugh out loud at her father expression. She was soon joined by Sota and Kohaku. Once the two had take a seat next to her, she wrapped an arm around each of them as she took control of her laughter and said, "That was fucking priceless…did you see the look on his face…you should have just groped him."

"And cheat on my man, I don't think so." Kohaku stated only to cause Kagome and Sota to laugh out loud again.

"I bet…so what kind of car did you get and are you going to take us shopping?" Sota was heard as he held onto his sister's arm.

"Um…well sure, I wanted you to help me find gifts for everyone…Sango is supposed to come with also so I hope you two don't mind." Kagome answered.

"Not at all, now I get to see what she is going to get me this year, every year she manages to trick me or hide it from me." Kohaku was heard.

But before Kagome could say a word, she couldn't help but grin when she heard her best friend say, "Which is why I got your gift already, figured you'd come with us since Kagome said she was going to bring Sota with us."

"Oh come on sis, can't you just give a break…just this one year…please?" Kohaku was heard as he leaned into Kagome to relax a bit more.

"I don't think so…so you ready to go Kagome-chan?" Sango asked as a two tailed demon cat appeared at her side.

"Kirara…it's good to see you…I'm going to get you a gift too." Kagome mumbled as she pulled away from the two boys and held her arms open so that Kirara could jump into her arms.

"Come on, how about make it fair, Sota is going to see what Kagome is going to get him…please." A still whining Kohaku was heard.

"Actually," Kagome was heard as she stood up with Kirara in her arms, "I already got his gift already. I even have it wrapped and everything already."

"No fair…Sango you cheat." Sota's disappointed voice was heard.

"Nice…told you it would be fun…welcome to the dark side." Sango told Kagome.

"I like it here…thanks…oh and we just need to stop by my house…I need to leave a few things behind and I want to let Oka know that Sota is going to be with me…maybe even invite Kikiyo." Kagome answered in a calm down.

"Sorry sis…Kikiyo said she was going shopping out of town and would be back later on Monday afternoon." Sota answered as he tried to get her to cheer up.

Even after Kikiyo had been given some time she could still not face her sister, which was why he hadn't told her that Kagome was going to be spending the holidays with them. Understanding and not wanting to worry them, Kagome nodded her head and led the way to her black, 2009 mustang. Once they were all in the car, Sango riding in front with her of course, Kagome made her way toward the shrine. Just as they had walked in, Kagome smiled as she heard her mother say, "I'm in the kitchen…Kagome you are there?"

"Yeah, I'm here Oka." Kagome answered as they walked into the kitchen only to find her mother on the phone.

"Who is it?" Sota whispered at his mother.

Not meaning to ignore her son but to deep into the conversation she was having, Kim let out a long sigh and said, "You can't just expect me to drop everything and go over there just because she wants to see me…no…but…fine…I'll be there shortly I'm sure Kagome can drop me off…fine then have someone pick me up…yes…alright…I'll be ready in ten minutes…right…bye."

"What's going on?" Kohaku asked in a worried voice.

"Is everything alright?" Sango asked.

"Oh, Sango, Kohaku, how nice of you to visit." Kim greeted as she ignored their questions.

"Oka?" Kagome called out in a worried tone.

"Oh Kagome…good, could you take Sota and have him drop of the kit I was going to watch for a friend…I'm afraid your grandmother can't wait." Kim was heard.

"But no one is going to be there to watch him…no one but the maids." Sota pointed out in a worried filled voice.

"I know but there is nothing else I can do…I'm sorry but you'll have to go shopping after you have dropped him off." Kim hissed out in a stern voice that left no room for argument.

Noticing both her brothers and mothers worried tone of voice and the worried look that they were trying to hide, Kagome took in a deep breath and said, "How about I babysit for you…I will keep an eye on him and nothing will happen to him."

"Kagome…are you sure…you were going to go shopping." Kim was heard.

"I could always go shopping some other time…I'm sure Sota would like to get everyone gifts this year so I'll stay behind so that he can pick out my gift later and we'll all go shopping later." Kagome explained before she added, "It's no problem at all."

"Alright…then do you think you can drop us off at Sango's so that she could get her car?" Kohaku asked with a smile on her face.

"Will do…only you have to help me bring in the boxes of stuff I brought with me." Kagome pointed out as she walked out and into the living room only to stop when she noticed a teary eyed fox kit sitting by himself in the room.

Before anyone could say a word, Kagome ran over to the small fox kit and whispered out to him as he jumped into her arms as his tears began to follow. Sango, Kim, Sota, and Kohaku watched with open mouths as Kagome rocked him and placed the two of them in a protective barrier, all the while as she whispered, "Shh…I'm back…I'm back and I'm not leaving you again…Shippo…"

"Uh…does this mean she broke free?" a confused Sota whispered.

"Shh…if she hasn't we'll only confuse her and there is a chance she could lose control over her miko energy…" Sango hissed out in a worried voice.

"But look at her…she sees him as her son and knew his name…a part of her remembers and the rest of her doesn't." Kohaku whispered.

"I'm sure everything will be fine…I have to go and get ready…I'm sure she'll want to spoil him now so you shouldn't have to worry about shopping." Kim was heard before she began to walk up stairs and to her room so that she could get ready.

By the time she had gotten Shippo to stop crying he had cried himself to sleep. After taking in a deep and calming breath and wishing for answers now more than ever, Kagome kept her thoughts to herself and pushed it to the back of her mind as she turned around to face her shocked brother and friends with a smile on her face. Before they could even say a thing, Kagome grinned and said, "I hope you don't mind but I want Shippo to come with us…I want to make it up to him…I'm going to spoil him rotten."

"His father isn't going to be happy about that ne? Kagome-chan." Sango was heard.

"Tough shit, Inuyasha can just go to hell for all I care…he is staying with me and will be spoiled rotten." Kagome hissed out as she walked out of the house with her son in her arms.

"How did she know that Inuyasha is his father?" Kohaku asked in a confused voice.

"I have no idea, but don't forget, we're supposed to just go with what she says…if she is starting to remember then it would be best if we didn't say a word and just allowed her to break free." Sango answered before she ran after her friend.

"What do you think?" Kohaku asked Sota as he turned to face his worried friend.

"I have no idea…but I don't like this…I need to call Kiki and talk to her…I think she might have to come home and look after Kagome." Sota answered as he slowly followed after his sister and Sango.

Soon the four of them spend hours in the mall shopping, eating, and having fun. By the time they had reached the shrine, Shippo was in a deep sleep and would not let go of Kagome. With a smile on her face, Kagome had thanked her brother for driving them home, and for removing the seat belt so that she wouldn't wake Shippo up. Just as they had reached the top of the shrine steps, a demon cat, formed out of Kagome's miko energy, had taken a stance in front of the three of them as it growled out. Sota turned to his sister and asked, "What's going on and why did that appear out of nowhere?"

"Sota…just don't move." Kagome whispered as she began to look around. Something was watching them and that something meant to do them harm. After realizing that she couldn't see what was hiding in the shadows, Kagome took in a deep and calming breath as she closed her eyes and began to chant a spell that would surround the shrine while pushing out anyone and anything that would do them harm.

"Kagome…let's get inside." Sota was heard as he began to walk up ahead of the two of them to make sure that there was nothing hiding or hidden that would attack them.

"Just get inside…if Oka isn't home yet I have to stay out here so that the spell stays in place so that she will be protected as well." Kagome told her brother.

"What about Shippo?" Sota asked in a worried voice before he added, "Do you want me to take him?"

"No…my son stays with me." Kagome answered in a stern voice as the snow that had began to fall hours before they had gotten home began to form a protective circle around her.

"I'll be back…I'm going to go and see if Oka is home." Sota stated once he realized that this sister had been dead serious about staying out in the cold.

'_This aura…its familiar…grandmother…just what the hell have you been doing behind my back all of this time.' _Kagome couldn't help but think in anger as she formed another demon cat that began to surround her and Shippo once she had taken a seat on the cold ground.

After checking the house and realizing that his mother was not home, Sota had gone back out and had tried to get Kagome to come back in. Even after he had called his mother so that she would not come home and stay at Izayoi's so that she would stay safe, Kagome had still refused to move from her stop. Her power had kept up true and strong and she had stayed in the same place to the point that she was starting to get completely covered in snow. Finally after watching his sister stay out in the snow for over three hours, Sota walked into the house and called Inuyasha so that he could come get Kagome to go into the house.

But by the time Inuyasha had arrived, Kagome was about to pass out as her two cats that were created out of her miko energy began to fade away. He could still feel the spell around the house and knew that he would have nothing to worry about. _'Feh, stupid wench…should have just gone inside.' _Inuyasha couldn't help but think as he placed her in her bed after having had Sota's help so that they would change the sleeping miko and fox kit into their sleeping clothing. Once that had been done, Sota smiled at Inuyasha and said, "You can stay if you want…my Oka won't be back and Kikiyo isn't going to be around until Monday."

"Feh, not like the wench would let me." Inuyasha growled with a grin on his face as he pointed out the hand that held Inuyasha in place.

With a grin on his own, Sota walked out of the room and closed the door behind him so that they could get some rest, hell after his long day of shopping and having fun, all he wanted to do was sleep, and that was just exactly what he was going to do.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

She knew that her son was still in her arms because she could still feel his aura close to her. But what really made her positive was the fact that his little hands were still griping her clothing as if she would disappear if he were to ever let go. She hadn't remembered ever coming back in the house and she sure as hell didn't remember changing into her sleeping clothing. But all that didn't matter to her, she was warm and comfortable and she was not going to give that up for anything, especially not after spending hours outside and in the snow. _'I still need to figure out what exactly it is that my grandmother left on the grounds…I don't like it but I'm going to remove it.' _Kagome thought as she pushed herself into the warmth that surrounded her.

But just as she was going to fall back asleep, Kagome froze and snapped her eyes open as she heard a low but comforting growl from behind her before that person nuzzled her neck. It wasn't until she was pulled closer and further into the person's arms that she realized why she was so warm. After making sure that her son was nowhere with in grabbing reach, Kagome took in a deep breath and pulled away just enough she that she could look over her shoulder and see who it was that was in her bed and holding her.

But just she as she had looked over her shoulder, she was met with golden, amber orbs that looked into her soul, she relaxed a bit knowing that he would not hurt her, knowing who it was and knowing that he could do and would do nothing to hurt her or her son. With a smile on her face, she looked away before she said, "Don't do that next time…I was about to have a heart attack."

"Feh, your own damn fault since you're the one that wouldn't let go of me last night." Inuyasha growled back as he pulled her back toward him so that she and Shippo would remain warm.

"Last night? You were never here last night?" Kagome mumbled as she allowed him to hold her and her son.

"Feh, your brother got worried and called me so that I could come and bring you inside since you were over doing it and about ready to pass out." Inuyasha growled out before he began to nuzzle her neck again.

"Um…ok…so now what?" Kagome asked as she turned toward her clock only to read that it was seven in the morning on a Saturday and that her brother would still be sleeping.

"We can go back to sleep or you can let me see my son and make sure that he isn't going to get sick." Inuyasha growled out before adding, "Demon or not, he was left out in the snow with you and I want to make sure that he's alright."

"What kind of a mother do you take me for?" Kagome hissed out as she turned to glare at him before adding, "I made sure that the cold wind wouldn't hit him and that it would only hit me…a trick I've been perfecting with my miko powers if you must know."

"Feh, than we can go back to bed." Inuyasha offered with a grin on his face.

"Or you can get up and help me get this little one off of me so that I can go and make him a big breakfast." Kagome stated with a grin of her own.

"Feh, he isn't going to wake up that early…he never does." Inuyasha growled out.

"That was because he was being left with his lazy father…now that he's with his Oka he is going to wake up to spend hours with me…besides I promised him I'd take him out so that he could go and play in the park." Kagome answered as she began to move away from him.

"Feh, like if he is going to…" Inuyasha began to say as he stayed in bed only to freeze when he heard his son's voice.

"Um…Oka…Otu…I'm hunger." Shippo was heard.

With a grin of her own, Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha and said, "See, I know my own son thank you very much…come on Shippo honey…lets go get you something to eat…or do you want to take a bath first…you can take one with me."

"Bath! Can we take it together like a family bath?" Shippo was heard before he added, "My parents…they use to take a bath with me all the time."

"Um…well I don't think that's going to…um…well you see runt." Inuyasha was heard as he tried to find a way to explain things to his son.

"Um…sure…we can all take a bath as a family…I don't mind…" Kagome was heard after a short while of silence. She had seen the sad look in his eye and since yesterday she had not been able to deny him a thing.

"Are you sure about this Kagome?" Inuyasha growled out as he sat up in bed.

"Yeah, I don't mind…we'll be together as a family…um…let me just go and make sure that the pipes weren't frozen…Shippo honey stay with your father." Kagome stated as she walked over to Inuyasha and handed him their son.

After leaving her son with Inuyasha, Kagome walked out of the room and rested against the wall as she tried to calm her racing heart. She knew that she should have just explained things to Shippo but a part of her was alright and had liked the thought of the three of them in the bath, she had liked his idea more then she should have. After taking in a deep breath, Kagome walked over to her brother's room and peeked in only to find that he was already awake and playing video games with Kohaku at his side. As she pushed the door open a little bit more, Kagome grinned at the two surprised boys and said, "You know if you were going to have a sleep over you could have told me."

"He got here about twenty minutes ago, besides I'm not the one that had a sleep over…remember?" Sota teased.

"Shut it…hello Kohaku." Kagome stated in a sweet voice after hissing at her brother.

"Hey, you sleep alright?" Kohaku asked.

"Just fine thanks…we're going to take a bath and then I'll start on breakfast once we're out…Kohaku you better have gotten permission to come over here." Kagome stated as she turned around to go back to her room.

"We? You and Shippo?" Sota asked in a calm voice.

"Um…well yes and no…Shippo wants to take a bath as a family and I couldn't say no to him so…" Kagome answered with a slight blush on her face as she turned to look away.

But before Sota could say a word, Kohaku grinned and couldn't help but say, "You don't need us to leave do you?"

"Oh no…not at all…I'm going to kick Inuyasha out once Shippo wants to get out…I'll be fine and nothing is going to happen…I'll probably just wear a bathing suit or something." Kagome explained.

After going back to his game, Sota shook his head and said, "You're going to spoil that kid rotten, you know that?"

"Yeah I now…but I can't help it…he's my son." Kagome answered before she walked out of the room to leave the two to their games.

Once she was out of the room, Sota dropped his control and said, "I'm going to have to have a chat with him once they're out of there."

"I do just love the game twenty questions." Kohaku stated with a wicked grin on his face. Truth be told, he felt the same way Sota did but just didn't want to show it. He saw Kagome as a sister and if Inuyasha was going to try to take advantage at the fact that she didn't say no to their son well…there would be hell to pay.

Once she had walked back into her room, she was not surprised when she found a naked Shippo running around her room in nothing but a towel and Inuyasha in nothing but his boxers. After smiling at her son and opening her arms out to him, Shippo jumped into her arms and said, "Can we take a bath now?"

"Yeah, the pipes are fine…Inuyasha can you go and start to fill up the tub? I'm just going to gather my things." Kagome answered as she kept her eyes on her excited son.

"Yeah, come on runt. Let's let your mother change." Inuyasha growled out as he walked over to her and took Shippo from her. He had no idea when she had started to remember that Shippo was her son but he was not about to risk a thing, he would go along with her words just like the others until they were sure that the truth would not harm her.

Once they were out of the room, Kagome got her bath robe and got her things together as she tried to calm her racing heart. Once she had been ready, she walked into the bath room only to smile when she found a laughing Shippo and a very much wet Inuyasha. Ignoring the fact that he would not be able to wear his boxers home, Inuyasha turned to Kagome and said, "You didn't say that it was going to be this fu…err…slippery."

"Sorry, but I got the best tube…my grandmother had it sent and installed here once she allowed me to come and stay for the holidays…she said that it would help me relax and that I should just stay in the tub for an hour…no more and no less." Kagome explained.

"We're not going to stay here that long are we Oka?" Shippo asked in a worried voice.

"Of course not…we're just going to wash up." Kagome answered as she walked over to Inuyasha and pulled a lever so that the tub would start to fill a bit more.

"K…Otu…your shorts are all wet." Shippo was heard as he dropped the towel and got into the now filling tub.

"Feh," was all the hanyou had to say.

As she began to undo her robe with her back toward him, Kagome took in a deep breath and said, "If you want you can just take them off…I'll dry them for you in a bit."

"See…come on Otu…you can't wear any cloths in the bath…" Shippo added.

After taking off his boxers and throwing them so that they landed in the sink next to her, Inuyasha reached over and began to look for some bubbles to add to the water. When he couldn't find any, he couldn't help but grin when Kagome walked over to her son with the bottle in hand and said, "Here honey, go ahead and add some bubbles…but not that much…I'm going to wait for the tub to fill…k?"

"K." Shippo answered as he began to add the liquid into the water.

Once he had added enough and once the tub had been filled, Kagome locked eyes with Inuyasha for a brief moment before she dropped her robe and joined them in the tub. With a grin on her face, Kagome smiled at the blushing hanyou before calling her son over to her so that she could start to wash his hair and tail. Just as she had finished doing so, Kagome froze when she heard him say, "Ok…now it's your turn Otu…Oka has to wash your hair."

"Feh, I can wash it myself." Inuyasha growled as he stayed where he was at.

"But Otu…" Shippo whispered.

"I said no." Inuyasha growled.

"Please Otu." Shippo mumbled.

Not liking the face her son was making, Kagome took in a deep breath as she locked eyes with Inuyasha and said, "Just get over here so that I can wash your hair. Not even Shippo acted like a small child…and you're the one that is supposed to be the adult."

"Feh, I can wash my own hair." Inuyasha growled.

"I won't hurt your ears if that's what you're worried about…now could you please come over here." Kagome stated as she opened up her arms and waited for him to go over to her.

As soon as he had seen her open arms, Inuyasha let out a low growl before he made his way over to Kagome. While she washed his hair, Inuyasha began to play a game with Shippo, a game that his mother had taught him so that he could learn how to wash himself properly. By the time they had all gotten out of the water, Kagome had already finished washing Inuyasha, Shippo and herself. Just as she had finished getting dressed and just as she had walked into her room, Kagome turned back and opened the door as she heard her brother say, "Feed me…I'm hungry…feed me."

"Feeds us…we're hungry…feed us." Kohaku added with a grin on his face.

"Alright, but you two have to stay with Inuyasha and Shippo and make sure to play nice while I get started on food." Kagome answered with a grin on her face before walking pass the two of them and toward the kitchen.

"Oka!" Shippo cried once he noticed that she was leaving the room. He didn't want to leave her side and risk losing her again.

"Oh, I'm just going to go and make something to eat…do you want to help me?" Kagome offered with a smile on her face as she caught the worried kit.

"Yes…I want to help." Shippo quickly answered.

"Alright…well I guess you three are on your own." Kagome answered before she and Shippo took their leave.

Once his sister was out of hearing range, Sota locked eyes with Inuyasha and said, "We're going to play a little game…and you have to answer truthfully."

"Or we'll get to win the game…" Kohaku added.

"Feh, I didn't trick her into it, and I didn't touch her." Inuyasha growled out before adding, "The only thing that happened was that she washed my hair after Shippo said she had to."

"Dude, he's telling the truth…I don't think you have to worry about your sis with him." Kohaku was heard after a smile while of silence.

"Yeah, I guess so…so now what?" Sota asked.

"Now we go play games until we're called for food." Kohaku answered with a grin on his face.

After helping with breakfast Shippo had been sent to go and get his father, Kohaku and Sota so that they could go and eat with everyone. Just as she had finished setting the table with the plates of food, Kagome smiled when she watched Inuyasha walked in with the three boys in front of them. After telling her brother that she was going to be spending the whole day with her son to spoil him, Kagome took her plate with very little food and began to eat. After noticing that she wasn't eating very much, Sota looked at his sister and asked, "Is that really all you're going to eat?"

"Yeah, because of my training I wasn't allowed to eat a lot…but don't worry about it, as long as I have lunch I'll be fine." Kagome answered with a smile on her face.

"Good, so do you think you'll be able to drop us off at the mall?" Sota was heard.

"Yeah, I'm going to treat Shippo here to anything he wants." Kagome answered with a smile on her face.

"You're going to spoil him." Inuyasha growled.

"After being gone for so long I'm entitled to spoil my son Inuyasha." Kagome hissed out in a low tone so that he would only here her.

Not wanting to piss her off or to ruin things with her now that he got a chance to spend some time with her, Inuyasha merely nodded his head and looked away before he began to finish his meal so that he would be ready to leave with everyone.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Soon the rest of the day flew by and Kagome had found herself having a great time with her son and the man that her son was calling his father. She knew that she should have probably had told him that the bath had not been a good idea but a part of her didn't mind that he had seen her. Just as she had finished picking up the tray of food, Kagome turned around to make her way back to her son. Just as she had reached the table, Kagome noticed that the two were upset. After handing her son his meal, Kagome cleared her throat and asked, "Is everything alright here?"

"Yes Oka." Shippo quickly answered since he didn't want his father to say a word about what they had been taking about just a while ago.

"Oh, it doesn't seem like everything is alright…Inuyasha what's going on here?" Kagome replied as she turned to face the inu hanyou that seemed to be really upset.

"Feh, nothing you need to worry about wench." Inuyasha growled out in anger.

Not wanting to get into a fight with the inu hanyou before her, Kagome nodded her head and simply began to eat her meal. Once they had finished, Kagome had figured it was time to go home since it was already going to be four in the afternoon and she was sure that her mother would be worried about her by now. Just as they had reached the car, Kagome handed the keys over to Inuyasha so that she could ride in the back seat with a sleeping Shippo in her arms. Since the back windows were tinted they didn't have to worry about being pulled over.

Once she was sure that Inuyasha was going to be taking them home, Kagome took in a deep breath as she placed a barrier around her son so that they would not wake him. Once that was done, Kagome let out a long sigh before she said, "So…are you going to tell me what happened back there or are you going to keep me guessing?"

"I told you it was nothing wench." Inuyasha growled out. In truth he didn't want to tell her that he didn't want to take her to meet his family. It was what Shippo had wanted to do but he would not allow it, he would not risk Kagome's life like that.

"First of all the name is Kagome…Ka-go-me." She hissed out in anger of her own before locking eyes with Inuyasha through the mirror and added, "Secondly I know that something happened."

"Feh, then you don't need to worry about it Ka-go-me." Inuyasha growled out as he slowly came to a stop.

"I know I do, you cannot tell me that I don't need to worry about it…what was it that had you and my son so upset." Kagome pushed.

"Nothing." He growled out through gritted teeth.

"It's more than nothing…now tell me." Kagome hissed out in a demanding voice.

"It's nothing!" Inuyasha roared at her as he slammed on the gas once the light had turned green.

Surprised by his anger, Kagome sat back down and kept to herself as she waited for him to take her home. As soon as they had arrived, Kagome had been greeted by her mother and brother. After having her brother take Shippo to her room so that he could sleep in there, she had told her mother that she would be in shortly, once she had taken all of the bags they had gotten. Just as she had finished taking hold of all of the bags, Kagome quickly pulled away so that Inuyasha was unable to help her before she hissed out, "I can take it from here…I'm sure you have other things to do and I don't want to keep you from them. Good bye Inuyasha."

"Kagome…damn it Kagome wait." Inuyasha growled out as he tried to get her to wait so that he could explain himself.

"I really have to go…we'll talk soon I suppose, I'm sure that Shippo saved your number to my phone by now…I'll give you a call." Kagome whispered before she ran up the shrine steps and into the house.

After watching her go up the steps, Inuyasha let out a low growl and began to make his way home. He knew that he shouldn't have taken out his anger on her but there was no other way for him to just vent, he wanted her to meet his family, to be a part of his family and to stay with him once again, even if they had to start from stretch all over again but yet a part of him didn't want to risk her health awhile another part of him felt that if she truly loved him that she would fight and remember everything so that she could return to his side.

After telling her mother that she would be down in a moment, Kagome walked up to her room and checked on her son while hiding the gifts so that she would wrap them up later. She knew that she didn't have the custody papers to keep Shippo with her and knew that she would have to give him back to the people that were watching over him when they asked but she was going to pray that she would be allowed to spend all of the holidays with her son.

Just as she had reached the bottom of the stairs, Kagome couldn't help but smile and run and hug her sister as she walked down only to find her twin sister speaking with her mother and a demon at her side. She had been able to tell that the demon that stood next to her sister was her brother-in-law and her sister's mate. Just as she had managed to wrap her arms around Kikiyo, Kagome whispered, "God you have no idea how much I've missed you…please tell me you are going to be staying here for the holidays and that you won't be going anywhere else."

"I wish I could…but since I have a mate now I think it's fair that I move in with him." Kikiyo whispered to her sister as she fought her unwanted tears back.

"What?" Kagome whispered as she pulled away from Kikiyo.

"Hey sis…I thought you weren't going to be back for another few days." Sota was heard as he and Kohaku walked into the room.

"I just came to tell you all that I'll be moving out soon. I'm going to be living with my mate." Kikiyo announced as she locked eyes with Kagome before adding, "But I will be coming on the holidays to spend those days with you."

"Well this is sudden." Kim mumbled as she took a seat.

"I know it is but since we just mated its important and best if we were together as much as possible so that our bound has time to settle and strengthen." Kikiyo explained.

"When are you packing?" Sota asked as he walked over and gave his other sister a big hug.

"Um…I'm going to start packing right now…I hope to be out soon." Kikiyo answered.

"Why can't he just come live with us…I'm sure Kagura and Kanna would like some time for themselves." Kagome suggested after her shock wore off.

"We can't do that…they rely on us too much as it is…you can come visit whenever you want. Kikiyo wants to have a room for you there at the house." Naraku quickly answered before his mate could upset her sister any more.

"Well congratulations." Kohaku was heard before he added, "Just let me know if you need any help."

"Thanks but I'm sure we'll manage." Kikiyo stated.

"So that's it…just like that…why are you leaving when I just got here? Why have you been avoiding me so fucking much?" Kagome exploded as her emotions began to overwhelm her.

Everyone watched as Kagome fell to the floor in tears as she continued to yell and cry her eyes out. She was hurt but she had no idea where all of this was coming from, she had no idea why she was attacking like such a child when it was her sister's life and she could do what she wanted as she pleased. Sota, Kohaku, Naraku, and Kim all watched as Kikiyo began to approach her sister. Just as she had reached Kagome, Kikiyo pulled her into a hug and whispered, "I'm sorry, I know that I'm hurting you and I don't mean to…please believe me when I say this but I don't want to risk hurting you…it's why I have to leave."

"It's not fair…I just got back…way are you leaving me." Kagome whispered into her sisters arms. "It's not fair."

"I know…and I'm sorry." Kikiyo whispered.

He had been woken up by yelling and his mother's tears. He knew that if he went down there now that it would only make matters worse because it would only worry his mother that she had been caught. After jumping out of the his mothers bed, Shippo made his way over to the cell phone that she had left on her desk and began to dial his father's number. He had picked up on the scent of a spider demon, and knew that if he wasn't pack then he couldn't be trusted. Although he knew Naraku and had met him a few times, he never really liked him. After waiting for what seemed like hours, Shippo heard his father's voice say, "Look I'm really sorry about the way I snapped at you but I was just a personal matter between a father and his son, you have to understand that if it was anything that serious I would have told you."

"Um…Otu…what did you do?" Shippo whispered.

"What…Shippo what are you doing with your mothers phone?" Inuyasha growled out.

"Um…something happened…Oka is crying down stairs and I heard yelling before that…that demon that I don't like is here and so is aunty Kikiyo." Shippo answered.

"I'll be there soon, where are you?" Inuyasha growled as he began to open his window so that he could get there faster.

"I'm in Oka's room, she doesn't know that I'm up or that I heard everything…I think…I think she remembered something without her knowing but she just feels everything all at once…I don't think it's good for her." Shippo explained.

"Alright, I'll be there in five minutes…just stay in your room." Inuyasha growled out before he hung up the phone.

"Ok…hurry Otu…I hear yelling again." Shippo whispered before he hung up the phone and moved to put it back where he had gotten it from.

After she had cried all of her hurt, pain, and anger out, Kagome had surprised everyone when she had pushed Kikiyo off and away from her. They watched with open mouths as Kagome was surrounded by two very large cats that had been formed out of her miko energy. As her tears began to follow like ragging rivers once more, Kagome locked eyes with Kikiyo and said, "I get it…your mad at me for staying away for so long…your mad and you hate me now…but it's not my fault…I just know it…it's not my fault and I'll prove it to you…"

"Kagome there is no way you can prove that." Kikiyo stated in a calm and even tone. "You forgot what happened and what had caused your accident. There is no way that you will be able to remember anything since you seemed to have sealed your own memories away."

"Kikiyo." Naraku growled out as he stopped her from saying anything more. He didn't want to have to start a fight with the Taisho family just because his mate had been weak and could not keep the secrets she had promised to keep.

"I'll make sure to remember…it'll be my x-mass gift to you…I'll give you my memories and I'll prove to you that I had no choice!" Kagome yelled out in anger once more before she stormed out of the house and toward her car.

She had been so overwhelmed by so many different emotions that she had never heard the cries and calls of her son as he tried to run after her only to be stopped by Sota and Kohaku. After the two boys had taken Shippo up to the room so that he wouldn't be heard, Kim turned to lock eyes with her daughter as she let out a long sigh. Before she could even say a word, Kikiyo looked away and said, "I'm sorry Oka, I didn't mean for things to go this way…I just couldn't bare it…I can't stay here knowing that she is being controlled like some doll. I'm going to find a way to free her; it's why I'm leaving. I got special permission to start my college level miko training after the holidays."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha's enraged voice was heard as he appeared by the door. "In case you haven't noticed this isn't about what you want or what you need to do. Any little thing can set her off and by the sounds of it you just sent her on a suicide mission."

"Otu!" Shippo was heard as he ran down the stairs and into his father's arms.

"So what now? I have no idea where she went and she's hiding her aura from the world…what can we possibly do now?" Kikiyo whispered as she allowed her tears to finally fall.

"Now I leave my son with my parents and I go find her." Inuyasha growled out as he turned around to leave.

"You're going to bring her back safe and sound…right?" a worried Sota was heard as he and Kohaku appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Feh, I'll bring her back safe and sound, you can count on that." Inuyasha growled before he walked out of the house and toward his own to explain to his parents what had just happened and what he was going to do.

As he ran toward his house on the roof tops of the building nearby, Inuyasha looked down and into his arms as he heard his son say, "You're going to get her back right Otu? You're going to get my Oka back…right?"

"Of course, you're just going to have to stay with your grandparents while I go get her and you better behave." Inuyasha answered with a grin on his face.

Knowing that his father would keep his word, Shippo nodded his head looked forward as he waited for his father to drop him off with his grandmother and grandfather so that he would go and get his mother back before she was hurt or killed.

**A/N: Well that's that, I figured it would be better if I added a bit more chapters…that and I kind of wanted to update up to this point. Please let me know what you all think…review! **

** Darkiceone **


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

She had no idea where she was going or that she was being followed. She just knew that if she followed the link she now had with the missing part of her miko energy that she would be able to finally find the truth behind the secrets that were being kept from her by her family. _'Why won't they tell me anything…why don't they trust me enough to tell me the truth?' _Kagome thought sadly as she kept running in the direction she was being pulled at. Just as she had reached the demon filled park, Kagome stopped running and walked over to a bench so that she could sit down and take a small rest before continuing. The sun was starting to set and it would be a lot colder at night, it was then that Kagome had remembered that they had announced that there was a chance of snow that night.

"Just great, I had to go and leave my fucking jacket at the house." Kagome mumbled.

"It's not safe for you out at night." A voice was heard.

"I don't care; I can take care of myself just fine." Kagome hissed out in a cold voice as she created a sword out of pure miko energy.

"I can see that, but your intended will not be happy if he finds that you were here on your own again." The same voice answered as a figured stepped out from the shadows.

"First of all I have no intended and secondly if you mean me no harm do you think you can point out the direction of the forest…I have a feeling that there is one nearby and I need to get to it." Kagome stated as she began to stand up.

"It will be snowing soon; this is not the short of weather that a human should walk around in without the proper clothing." He pointed out as he ignored her previous statement and question.

"I'll be fine…in case you haven't noticed the cold air is linked to my miko powers…" Kagome stated as she began to stretch.

"Very well then, the forest you are looking for will be a mile past the end of this park. It will be to your left side. No one goes there anymore…that place is cursed." The demon answered her.

"Um thanks…what's your name?" Kagome stated as she turned to lock eyes with the demon before her.

"I am the demon Hiten." He answered her before adding, "If you would like I could walk with you and show you to where you wish to go."

As she carefully and slowly studied the demon before her, Kagome began to feel enraged and angry with the demon before her. Before he could even ask her what it was that was upsetting her or if he could do a thing to settle her anger, he let out an ear pricing scream as Kagome completely purified him. As she ran off, Kagome took in a deep breath and whispered, "That's what you get for trying to harm my pup."

As she made her way to through the forest, Kagome began to feel as if she was being followed. It hadn't been until she was forced to throw herself to the ground as an attack flew by her that she realized that she was not just being paranoid but that she was indeed being followed. As she struggled to pull herself up, Kagome let out a growl like noise and hissed out, "You better be ready to die if you just attacked me for no good reason."

"You killed my brother!" a demon was heard as another attack was thrown at her.

"I killed him for good reasons and I'll kill you as well if you do not let me be!" Kagome roared out in anger as her nails became claws.

"I will avenge my brother!" he roared as he prepared for a much larger attack. "I, Manten, the demon of thunder will kill you and avenge my brother!"

"You can try, but that doesn't mean that you will win." Kagome growled out as she got ready to defend herself.

He had just landed by the entrance of the gate where Kagome's scent was the strongest when he stopped as he heard his name being called out. After quickly drawing his sword, Inuyasha turned around to attack however was trying to stop him only to relax when he saw that it was Sango and Miroku that had been calling out to him. After he placed his sword away, Inuyasha let out a low growl and asked, "What the hell are you two doing here?"

"I got a call from my brother and he told me what was going on." Sango answered as she got off her two tailed demon cat before adding, "And I'm going to help you find her. She is my best friend so you better not try to keep me from helping."

"I'm here since I picked up on a very strong amount of spiritual power. I figured you guys could use my help." Miroku explained with a grin on his face before adding, "That and she is my cousin."

"Feh, well you all better not slow me down." Inuyasha growled out in anger as he turned around to move forward.

"Inuyasha wait…don't move yet." Miroku quickly called out as he reached the hanyou's side and stopped him.

"What the hell is your problem…if you are here to find Kagome like you said you would, why are you stopping me, her scent is coming from that direction." Inuyasha growled out.

"Would you please just trust me…watch." Miroku pointed out as he took out a small rosary that he cried around with him to us as a subduing spell on a demon that would need it and threw it just a few feet in front of him and Inuyasha.

Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Inuyasha all watched as the rosary was surrounded by lightening as the mixture of miko energy and demon energy began to burn the rosary with nothing but lightening. When it finally died down, there was no sign of the rosary and the scent of death and anger could now be smelled by the inu hanyou. Sango turned to Miroku with Kirara in her hands and asked, "What the hell was that?"

"That was Kagome making sure that she wasn't followed by anyone. I guess she never stopped to think that we would come looking for her." Miroku answered.

"Does that mean that she expects to be attacked again?" Sango asked in a worried filled voice.

"I hope not." Miroku answered before adding, "But I do suggest we start moving."

"Agreed…Kirara lets go." Sango stated as she watched her cat jump out of her hand and into the sky.

"Feh, just keep up." Inuyasha growled out as the three of them felt another great amount of spiritual power being released.

By the time they had reached the next area where they had been sure they would have caught up to Kagome they found the ashes of what was left of the demon that had tried to attack her. Before Miroku could even check to see if she had left behind a trap like she had done so the last time, Kirara had gently thrown Sango off of her as she jumped forward and hissed at the now demon cat that stood before them. As Miroku helped Sango up, Inuyasha turned to them and asked, "What the hell is that?"

"It would seem that her opponent didn't have the right type of powers that she could use as offence." Miroku pointed out as Kirara continued to hiss at the cat demon that had been created by the energy that had been thrown at Kagome.

"Wow, Inuyasha…what kind of training did your mother put her through?" Sango asked.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Inuyasha growled out.

"Well, if we knew what it was that she was starting to remember I'd be able to do much more then activate the traps without risking any danger to myself or to the two of you," Miroku explained.

"Feh, I was never around for her training. Her father didn't allow me near her whenever he was there to watch over the training." Inuyasha growled out in anger and hate. "We only spent time with one another and away from our parents when her mother would bring her to my house."

"Kirara…" Sango whispered as she kept her eyes locked on the two tailed demon cat.

They watched as Kirara used her flames to overwhelm the trap that Kagome had set. They watched as their two tailed friend had not only put up a good fight but had cleared their path. After everything was all clear, Kirara walked over to Sango and turned back to her kitten form. With a smile on her face, Sango held onto the Kirara and said, "Don't worry girl…you deserve a break."

"Feh, you're not going to slow me down are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"We're not, the two of us have been trained you know." Sango hissed out before adding, "Just lead the way."

By the time they had reached the entrance to the forest that Kagome had led them to, Inuyasha realized where she was going and what it was that was leading her there. Before he could even say a word, Sango and Miroku turned around with a ready Kirara and said, "We'll take care of these idiots…you go and get our girl back."

"Feh, like I need you to tell me that." Inuyasha growled before he ran off knowing that his friends would be able to talk care of themselves.

Once Inuyasha was gone, Sango looked at Kirara and leaned into her friend as she whispered, "Kirara…I need you to go and get my father here…I think he will be able to help clear things up once this is all over…can you go."

After giving her master a short nod, the two tailed demon cat took to the sky and flew off to go and get the help of Sango's father. Once she was sure that they would not try to stop her feline friend, Sango pulled out a small katana and turned to face their three opponents. One was a demon, which she was sure she would be handling and the other two appeared to be monks. Before she could even say a word, Miroku had taken a step forward and he was heard say, "Since the three of you are here I can only assume that my grandmother is somewhere in that forest waiting for Inuyasha and for my cousin to reach her."

"Tsubaki-sama is where she should be, however I suggest you two just leave and remove yourself from this situation before it gets worst." The demon growled.

"I'm not going anywhere." Sango hissed out as she held her katana.

"As my girl here has stated, we are not going anywhere, and I warn you three now, harm her and you will never see the light of day again." Miroku stated in a cold tone as he pulled his staff closer to himself so that he could be ready for any attack that was thrown at him or at his girlfriend.

"So that sword of hers it just for show…I'll take care of her." The demon growled out with a grin on his face before adding, "Who knows, I might even get her to 'play' with me for a while."

"You are the biggest idiot in the world if you think that you are going to lay one hand on me or even get a chance to do a thing." Sango hissed out in anger and with a grin of her own.

"Sango." Miroku whispered.

"I'll be fine…just knock those two out; they're the ones we have to worry about." Sango whispered back before she moved away from the three monks so that she and her opponent could fight.

With a smile of his own, Miroku relaxed a bit and did as his girlfriend had asked, he would get rid of them fast and then the two of them would go and help Kagome and Inuyasha. Meanwhile Inuyasha had just entered the forest when he had felt the large amount of miko energy that surrounded the area. He had no idea what was going on or if he would reach Kagome before all hell broke loose but he would try to reach her. But just as he was about to continue going down the path that would lead him toward Kagome, Inuyasha dropped down to the ground as he avoided the bullet that had almost hit him. As he turned to glare at the man that had attacked him, Inuyasha let out a low growl and said, "I'm not a kid anymore, this time I'm going to win and this time I'm going to make sure that you don't come between me and Kagome anymore."

**A/N: Well there you have it; it's almost at the end of the show guys. Please let me know what you all think so far. Once again flames are welcomed. **** JUST REIVEW! REIVEW, REIVEW, REIVEW! **

** Darkiceone**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

She had reached the forest after she had killed the two demons. One had deserved it for trying to attack her pup and the other for trying to keep her from what she wanted, needed to do. She had no idea where she was and the sun had already set. She had been forced to use her miko energy to light the way so that she wouldn't fall over anything or get seriously hurt. The last things she needed was to be sent back to the fucking hospital. After taking in a deep and calming breath, Kagome reached a tree where she saw a weird symbol craved into it.

"Um…I wonder what this is…wait…I think I know this…it says…to go…west." Kagome whispered as she looked around and searched the tree for the symbol that would point her in the right direction. Once she had found it, Kagome smiled and said, "Got ya…now I can get there without having to waste much energy."

Just as she had reached the fifth tree with that had similar markings that had been guiding her, Kagome looked around as she realized that she had already been here before, that she had seen and been to this place before. Not wanting to turn back to lose the feeling that was slowly making its way to the surface from deep within her, "Why can't I remember everything…I want to remember everything…damn it what the hell is going on here."

After yelling out her frustration, Kagome began to make her way toward the clearing that she now knew was just right up head of her. Just as she had reached it, she couldn't help but fall to her forest floor in tears. There before her was a pound that was fill with dead lotus flowers. The water was dark, looked like it had been filled with poison. At the center of the pound was a single blood red lotus flower in bloom. After forcing her tears to stop and forcing herself to stand up, Kagome walked over to the edge of the pound and took in a deep breath as she couldn't help but think, _'Well, it's now or never,' _before she began to remove her shoes so that she could make herself toward the only lotus flower that was in only bloom.

However, it hadn't been until she had seen her hands and feet that she had realized that she now had claws and that she was starting to take on demon like features. Whatever it was that was going on it was effecting her in more ways than one. It had also been in that moment that she had realized that it was that flower that held the truth and the answer to her questions. And if she had to she was going to move heaven and hell to get to that flower. _'If it's the last thing I do.' _She thought.

Sango had just avoided the latest of the few attacks that the demon had thrown her way. She wasn't just a police men's daughter, she was also the one that had taken up the form and the style of fighting that had been left to them generations ago. She was a well trained and a master demon slayer. Of course no one knew since they had thought that the tradition had long since died out. Just as she had held the sword in a defensive manner, Sango let out a long sigh and said, "You're good, but you're still not going to touch me."

"And I can see why…" the demon stated with a grin on his face before a he appeared next to her as he whispered, "demon slayer."

Before he could even get a chance to catch her off guards, Sango had surprised the demon as she reacted with instant reflexes and threw him back as she grazed his arm with her sword. One he was a good distance away from her, Sango grinned and said, "Don't think that just because you know the truth that you will be able to do something about it. I'm the best in my family and I never lose."

"We'll see about that, but since you are a good opponent I shall give you my name…I am Akira and I will make you regret your actions against me."

Ignoring his comment, Sango kept her guard up as she quickly stole a glance at Miroku only to find him holding off one of the men with his staff and the other with a barrier. Wanting to help her boyfriend more than anything, Sango took in a deep breath and began to move faster then she thought she would be able to. Just as the demon was about to strike her, Sango did a split and punched him on the knee before she jumped back up and pinned him to the ground. With a smile on her face, Sango locked eyes with Akira and said, "Give up or you will regret it. I'm tired of playing games and I don't have time for this."

"I never give up, nor would I be forgiven if I were to give up." Akira growled out.

And before she knew it, Sango found herself under the demon and in a tight hold. She knew that if she didn't get out of this soon that Miroku would ignore his opponents and risk being out numbered just to help. And just as she saw him about to make a move toward her, Sango yelled out, "Don't you dare think about it!"

"Wise girl…it's a shame that you wouldn't listen to my warnings." Akira growled as he leaned down and licked the side of her neck.

"Hey dick face…get the fuck off of my sister!" a familiar voice was heard before Akira jumped off of Sango to avoid the weapon that had been thrown at him.

"Interesting, there seems to be a good amount of demon slayers…tell me are you still in training boys are do you just have a death wish." Akira was heard.

"Kohaku, Sota…what the hell are you two doing here?" Sango cried out as Kirara reached her side to keep the demon at bay.

"Well…Kirara came to the shrine to get us…I'll go and help Miroku." Sota was heard.

"And don't worry about, I called dad before coming here…he should be here with a good amount of cops soon." Kohaku added in as he took a step forward to stand in front of his sister in a protective manner.

"You're definitely too early to try to fight me little boy, just go on home…your sister and I were playing a nice game of cat and mouse." Akira growled out.

"I don't think I'm going anywhere…Kirara are you going anywhere?" Kohaku asked with a grin on his face as he gripped his weapon. And when Kirara shook her head to say no, Kohaku's grin only widened as he said, "I didn't think so…"

"What the hell is a little boy like you going to do to us? Well trained monks?" the men that Miroku had been holding back with a barrier was heard as he turned to face Sota.

"I have no idea…but I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to think about that in the fucking hospital." Sota stated with a grin on his face as he held onto the bow that he had taken from his sister room. _'Hopefully this works…since I'm her brother I'll be able to activate it, but I also have no idea if I'll be able to control the beast sealed within this bow.' _

Of course Kikiyo didn't know that he had taken it, she had been sleeping in her mates arms when he and Kohaku had left the house. Of course they weren't stupid, which was why they had called Sango's father in. Just as he had gotten ready to defend himself, Sota grinned when he was surrounded by large wings. It had been that Sota had realized the true animal of his sister's miko energy. While his other sister held the dragon, his sister Kikiyo held the form of a phoenix.

"Looks like the little boy has a very dangerous toy." The man that had challenged him was heard as he took a slight step back.

"Sota you are going to be in a lot of trouble." Miroku called with a grin on his face once he was on even ground with the men that he had been fighting before.

"I know…but I'm sure my other sister will have my back." Sota answered with a grin on his face as he took a step toward the man before asking, "What's your name anyway…I'm sure my evil grandmother has you in her grasp one way or another."

"How dare you disrespect her, I will make you regret ever doing such a thing." The man stated as a large snake was formed from his spiritual powers as it prepared to attack the boy in front of him.

"Harm any of them and you'll all regret it." A deep and angry voice was heard before the sounds of guns being loaded were heard.

"Hi dad." Kohaku was heard as he kept his eyes on the demon that had gotten too close to his sister.

"Sir." Miroku greeted.

"Miroku…Sango what have I told you about turning down help?" their father heard say.

"That it was alright to accept it once in a while." Sango mumbled as she turned away.

"Hey dad, you're going to love this…this guy here in front of me had the balls to lay over Sango and lick her neck." Kohaku stated with a grin on his face as the color from the demon's face drained.

"We don't have time for this…Miroku lets go." Sango was heard as she got on the two tailed demon cat and took off toward the forest.

"Uh…leave it to her to lead the way." Mr. Taijiya was heard.

"Yeah, well we better get going if we want to catch up to them." Sota was heard before he charged into the forest as well.

"Sir?" one of the younger police officers were heard.

"Take these three to lock up for assault and you five follow us." Mr. Taijiya was heard before he and Kohaku ran after Sota. Although he didn't want to admit it, somewhere deep within the elder demon slayer told those that things were not going to end well. Something told them that something bad was going to happen and he could only hope that he would make in there in time to stop it.

After she had reached the flower that held all of the answers she wanted and needed, Kagome took in a deep and calming breath as she allowed all the stored up energy flow into her. She knew that with the energy that flowed into her contained all of her memories but she didn't have the time to go through each memory one by one until she remembered everything. So instead, as she walked out of the water, she began to focus so that she would only remember what she needed to know about her father and her grandmother.

Just as she had reached the edge of the pound, Kagome froze as she remember the day that her father had tried to hurt her brother, she then focused and quickly remember what her father and grandmother had done to her. Not only was she enraged but she was shocked that her own family was capable of doing such a thing. Just as she was about to sit down to put her shoes back on, Kagome turned to look in the direction that the gun shot had come from. As she allowed her, now complete, miko powers to stretch out to sense and see who was in the forest, Kagome broke off in a run as she felt her fathers and Inuyasha's aura's close to one another.

'_Please, please don't let me be too late, let me get there in time to stop him…to protect my intended and to put an end to all of this mess.' _Kagome thought as she tapped into the demon blood that had been sealed within her and made it obey her so that she would have the speed of a hanyou.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

As soon as they had heard a gunshot they had ran faster than they would ever dream they could or should have gone. Sango had been forced to lower Kirara down so that she would not get hit by a stray bullet while Miroku began to build up his energy for healing in case someone would need it. Just as they were about to take off running, they were surprised when Sota ran past them and kept going in the direction they had heard the gun go off. Just as Miroku, Sango, and Kirara had caught up to Sota, Sango reached Sota's side and said, "Don't worry; everything is going to be alright, I'm sure that was just some form of a demon attack."

"Keep telling yourself that…before my father left my mother he bought a gun…a gun meant to kill demons…when my mother found out she reported him and that's why he was always watched and told to never take it out of the house…it was sealed…looks like my grandmother allowed him to finally us it." Sota explained as he tried to reach his father, Inuyasha, and hopefully his sister.

"This isn't good, Sango you should send Kirara back, if it's a gun to kill demons it's not safe for her to even be near the bullets in her small form." Miroku was heard.

"Right…Kirara…go back to the house…we'll be fine girl." Sango stated as she allowed her companion to jump out of her arms and run the opposite way.

"I have a feeling this isn't going to end well." Miroku was heard.

"That makes the whole lots of us." Mr. Taijiya was heard as he and his son, along with five demon officers caught up to them.

"Thanks for waiting man." Kohaku told Sota as he caught up to him.

"Sorry, but I couldn't wait." Sota answered.

"Do you know what kind of weapon your father has?" Mr. Taijiya asked Sota.

"Yeah…the demon killing kind." Sota whispered knowing that the demon officers would hear him and repeat it to the man in case he wasn't heard.

Inuyasha had just barely missed the bullet. Just as he had landed by the tree, Inuyasha moved to avoid but was not fast enough. The bullet that had just been fired grazed his arm, just as he moved to the left he felt his arm burn where the bullet had hit him. As he ignored the pain and used his sword as a shield, Inuyasha let out a low growl and said, "You do know those things are illegal right?"

"I don't really care, seeing as how I'm not going to get caught using this." he stated.

"Trust me when I say you're going to get caught." Inuyasha growled out as his eyes began to bleed red.

"I saw this the last time and this time I'm not going to lose to a child." Ken stated as he got ready to fire the weapon again.

"I'm not a child and I can promise you that I'm a whole lot faster now." Inuyasha growled as he held his sword at the ready. _'Shit…my sword isn't going to last that much longer…probably just two more hits of those shits and it's be a rusted piece of metal again.' _

"Trust me…I've been training for this day for a long time now." Ken stated as he began to move within time with Inuyasha.

"Feh, like if a weak human is going to beat me." Inuyasha growled out as he began to circle Kagome's father.

As she made her way toward them, Kagome could feel her power growing and expending, as if it was trying to call out to something. Just as she had stopped running a memory suddenly hit her full force. Her katana was still linked to her and was calling out to her so that she could have its help. Knowing that it would take a bit of time but that it would be of great help Kagome took in a deep breath and sat down as she used her miko energy and began to summon her demon sword, the sword that had chosen her.

Just as she opened her eyes, Kagome reached out her open hand and grinned as her sword flew into her hand. She knew that she would have to pay Inuyasha's brother but she also knew that everything would be alright and that he would not pressure her about. After pulling it free from its sheath, Kagome began to make her way toward Inuyasha and her father so that she could see and find her answer once and for all.

Sango, Miroku, Sota, Kohaku, Mr. Taijiya and the five demon officers arrived at the small clearing where they found Inuyasha with two bullet wounds and Kagome's father re loading the gun. But Kagome was nowhere in sight which only made Sota worry more for his sister and for the boy that was going to be his brother-in-law soon. Just as he was about to make his way to Inuyasha, Sota was held back by Kohaku as they heard Mr. Taijiya said, "You are aware that you have broken the law and that I have every right to take you in."

"I am aware, and I'll gladly go with you…once I've kill that damn hanyou." Ken growled out as he pointed the gun at Inuyasha while pulling out a second one to point at Kohaku's and Sango's father.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sota yelled out in fury, "Can't you fucking see that your just fucking with lives that aren't in your to control?"

"When you're older you will understand and realize that I did all of this for you and for both your sisters." Ken stated as he locked eyes with Sota before adding, "And once I have killed him I will go and kill that bastard that marked your other sister as his mate."

"If you do that you're going to kill Kikiyo!" Sango pointed out in anger. Granted she didn't get along that well with the girl but she had learned that she had her reason for the way she attacked and had her father partly to blame for the way she had mistreated Inuyasha all those years.

"You're fucking crazy if you think I'm going let you do that." Sota stated as he held onto his sisters bow.

"I'd have to agree…and I think we all do…that man if fucking loony." Kohaku was heard with a grin on his face.

"Since we all agree I take it we're going to stop him." Miroku was heard as he held onto his stuff.

"Miroku your old enough to understand…please don't tell me that you have been tainted by this hanyou the way your cousins were." Ken was heard as he formed a very strong barrier around Inuyasha and himself so that the other would not be able to stop him.

"If you kill him it will be murder and you will go to jail for the rest of your life." Mr. Taijiya pointed out.

"Knowing that my girls would be safe from this evil hanyou will be worth it." He stated as he turned to lock eyes with Inuyasha once more.

"Did you not hear the girl?" one of the officers was heard. "Since your daughter is the mate of a hanyou then she will die if he dies…if you kill her mate she will follow him to ensure that they will be reincarnated in the next life together as well."

"That is nothing a simple seal cannot fix." Ken pointed out.

"Alright, I'm tired of listening to him talk." Miroku stated in a disgusted voice as he began to try to break the barrier so that they could help Inuyasha.

"I'll be fine…just make sure that the kids don't get hurt." Inuyasha called out with a grin on his face.

"We're not kids and you're not fine!" Sota yelled out as he began to slam Kikiyo's bow against the barrier in hopes of it breaking soon.

"I'll kill you for what you did." Ken stated in a cold tone as he made it so that the others would no longer be able to hear their conversation. "I'll kill you for taking my little girl away from me."

"It was your own hate that made you think that way so don't go blaming me!" Inuyasha roared as he moved to the side and avoided the next bullet. _'How many bullets did the asswhole bring with him?' _

Not realizing that Miroku and Sota had been able to at least remove the spell that had kept them from hearing their conversation, Ken glared at Inuyasha as he shot off two bullets side by side and yelled out, "I failed killing you back then but I won't fail now!"

"Wow, no wonder he didn't want to say a word…he knew that if he put Kagome's father in jail she would be sad." Sango was heard.

"Feh, he should have just gotten him locked up." Sota stated in a bitter filled voice. He had no memories of his father before all of this mess had began and now it he had stated the truth for all to hear they were going to make sure that he got what he deserved.

Just as he blocked the bullet that had had been unable to avoid, Inuyasha watched his sword turn back to a rusted piece of metal as he growled out, "I didn't take her from you and I didn't do a god damn thing! She was my best friend and I was hers!"

"You can't hide anymore and there is no way in hell you'll be able to avoid all of my shots…now that I've got you wounded it's only a matter of time." Ken pointed out.

"A matter of time my ass, like I told you before, you can't kill me." Inuyasha growled out as he began to allow his demon blood to surface.

"This isn't good…Kohaku, Sota get out of here." Miroku was heard.

"I'm not going anywhere…this is my family and I'm going to stay here until we end this." Sota stated in a stern voice.

"Kohaku you are leaving." Mr. Taijiya stated as he left no room for discussion.

"I am not leaving my friend alone." Kohaku stated as he moved next to Sota.

"Perfect, now if I hit you in that state it will only make your death that much faster you worthless hanyou!" Ken roared as he began to shot.

The others watched as Inuyasha avoided all of the shots that had been directed at him. They watched as the now uncontrollable hanyou began to laugh at the thought of having his enemy's blood on his hands. But just as he had avoided the least of the bullets fired, Sango turned to glared at Kagome's father only to notice that he had secretly pulled out another weapon. Sango quickly turned to Inuyasha and yelled out, "Inuyasha watch out he has a third gun!" in hopes of warning him in time.

However the group watched in worry as the hanyou paid her no mind and as the hidden attack grew closer to the hanyou. Just as they thought he was going to get hit, Inuyasha was thrown back while the bullet was blocked by a long sword. While Sota called out to his sister in worry, Sango and Miroku let out sigh of relief as they heard Kagome hissed out, "I've had enough of your stupid attempts at trying to get me to believe what you though happened."

"Kagome!" Sota called out in worry.

"Kagome what are you doing here? You're supposed to be out cold in the water." Ken stated in a surprised voice.

"Please, like if that stupid curse was going to keep me from moving, I got rid of it before jumping into the poison filled pound." Kagome stated.

"Is that…it can't be…" one of the officers was heard.

"What kind of power does that girl have that she can wield that lost weapon?" Another was heard.

"Kick his ass sis!" Sota and Kohaku were heard with smiles on their faces.

"Kagome dear, baby, you have to understand that this is for your own good." Ken tried to reason with her.

"What? You locking away my memories, you and my bitch of a grandmother, taking my life once I had gotten it back under my own control and taking it from me…think again." Kagome hissed out in pure rage and hate. "I am not a little girl, and by law I will be able to press charges on you for what you and Tsubaki did to me."

"I won't loss you a second time!" Ken yelled as he pointed the gun at Inuyasha and fired.

Once again, Kagome moved with her demon like speed and blocked the bullet from her intended with her sword as she hissed out, "I'm not going to let you hurt my intended anymore."

"Kagome move out of the way and let me end this." Ken ordered his daughter as he pulled out the second gun had pointed at Sango's father.

"No." Kagome stated in her own cold and stern voice. _'That makes two, I'll only be able to block five more…by the looks of it and by the amount of shots he has already fired that should be how many bullets he has left.' _

"Holy shit…since when was she that fast?" Kohaku was heard.

"I have no idea…it's almost as if she has demon blood in her." Miroku pointed out.

"She does…that's what the doctor said that was sealing her true memories of back then." Sota whispered so that his sister wouldn't hear him.

"Kagome…Kagome break the barrier so that we can help you!" a worried Sango was heard.

With a smile on her face, Kagome shook her head and said, "I don't want you guys getting hurt too…I'm not letting this bastard hurt my friends too."

"Kagome we can help you!" Miroku added.

But before she could answer, Kagome had blocked two more bullets as she whispered, "Inuyasha, Inu…baby…love…get back to me…I need you…"

"Kagome, sweetheart, don't make me hurt you too." Ken whispered as he pointed one gun at his daughter and the other at Inuyasha.

"He wouldn't." Sango whispered.

"Oh I think that crazy mother fucker wound." Kohaku answered only to get hit over the head by his father.

"Watch your mouth…I'm still here." Mr. Taijiya told his son.

"Sorry sir." Kohaku whispered.

"I'm not as sallow as you are father…but I can promise you this…if I do get hurt…you won't live through the aftershock and through the counter attack my sword will give out…please just leave us alone and go back to Osaka with Tsubaki and forget all about us." Kagome whispered in a sad voice as she locked eyes with her father. _'He's still not himself which means that he won't be able to doge the bullet in time…Inuyasha love…I'm sorry but you will always come first in my eyes…' _

"Kagome don't make me do this, I don't want to risk you or your safety." Ken state in a sad voice of his own before adding, "But I will if I have to."

"Then do what you must and I'll do what I have to." Kagome stated as she locked her calm eyes with her fathers.

She could hear Inuyasha behind her struggling to get control over her demon blood know that she was there and she knew that he would be to late but that didn't bother her, he had already given up so much for her and now she would do the same...even if she had to give her life to repay him for everything she had done and put up with from the moment she had been first sealed away.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Everyone watched with wide eyes and held breathes, they had no idea what was going to happen or if Ken was really going to shot at his daughter; which would make her chose the life of her lover or the life of her own. Sango, Miroku, Sota, and Kohaku all knew her answer, they could see it in her sad eyes as she got ready to do what she was hell bent on doing, and that was protecting her intended with everything she had even her life. Not liking this one bit, Sota began to grip onto his sisters Kikiyo bow as he used to his other hand to carefully and secretly get hold of his best friend's weapon.

Although they had made a promise of never telling anyone that Kohaku had been teaching him on how to be a demon slayer even though he had strong enough spiritual powers, Sota had wanted to learn. Kohaku of course had agreed to help his best friend after he had been told the reason behind Sota's determination of wanting to learn how to fight like demon slayer. Just as he had finished taking hold of his friends weapon, Sota turned back to find a struggling hanyou and his sister getting ready to move. As soon as he had locked eyes with the hanyou, Sota whispered out, "Hurry..."

Inuyasha had no idea what the hell was going on. The last thing he remembered was allowing his demon blood to follow free so that he would be able to move faster and be able to kill the bastard that had caused all of his misfortune in the first place. But after he had opened his burly eyes he had found Sota whispering a single word to him and it hadn't been until he had picked up Kagome's scent close to him that he realized that he meant to hurry up and protect Kagome.

As soon as he had seen the hanyou come to, Ken took in a deep breath and whispered, "I'm sorry sweetheart…you left me no choice," as he closed his eyes while pulling the trigger on both guns.

"You have your beliefs and I have mine…and I'll protect what I care for with everything I have…including my life." Kagome replied as she quickly and easily used the sword and blocked the attack that had been aimed at Inuyasha.

"Kagome!" Sango roared out in worry as she watched her best friend block the bullet that had been aimed at Inuyasha while getting hit in the middle of her stomach by the other that had been fired.

As soon as he had smelled her blood, Inuyasha had stood up and caught her only to lie her down as he began to apply pressure to her wound. He couldn't believe it, that bastard had actually shot his own daughter. But right now was not the time to worry about that, since she was still holding the demon sword that had chosen her, Kagome was slowly losing control over it now that she was losing so much blood. After cutting his wrist and allowing his demon blood to pour into her once more, Inuyasha let out a low growl and said, "Come on Kagome, you can't do this…your brother and our friends are outside this barrier…that sword will kill them."

"Inuyasha…love…don't worry…I'm still in full control." Kagome whispered before she passed out with the weapon in hand.

"Kagome…damn it Kagome wake up." Inuyasha growled out as his eyes began to flash between red and gold.

Everyone watched as her miko powers as well as the power of the sword came to life. It formed a much larger dragon that was made out of demon and miko energy, something that most did not think would or could ever happen. They watched as the dragon began to use its claws to easily break the barrier. But just as it was about to attack Ken, like they all thought it would, they watched as chains appeared around the dragons neck that were all linked to Kagome. They watched as her controlled the dragon with ease, even without being awake. Once the power had dimmed down and disappeared, Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku had ran toward the hanyou and wounded girl to see if she would be alright.

However Sota was too busy to worry about his sister, he was busy and lost and allowed his anger, hate, pain, and worry to control him as he walked over to his father and threw his friends weapon at his father. Kohaku's father and the police quickly turned to look at the boy in shock as they heard him yell out, "You fucking bastard! Why couldn't you just leave us alone! Why couldn't you just let things be!"

"Sota!" Kohaku called out in worry as he quickly stood up and reached his best friends side and took the weapon away from him.

"Sir, what should we do?" one of the officers was heard.

"Call an ambulance…and make sure that they get here quickly…if you must tell them that it is a family matter." Mr. Taijiya answered.

"Inuyasha we need to get her out of here and to a hospital." Sango was heard as he applied pressure to the wound while he continued to pour blood into her.

"That isn't going to work. She has a demon sword in her control now and that thing isn't going to risk you weakening her." Miroku explained.

"So we're just going to leave her weapon here?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, I'll place a barrier and it won't be broken until Kagome summons it again." Miroku answered.

"Feh, you guys better call my parents and her family…I'll meet you at the hospital." Inuyasha growled as he tossed the demon sword away from Kagome and lifted her up and into his arms before taking off like a bat out of hell.

"Um…why is that thing still glowing?" Sango whispered as she tried to reach for it.

"It's still over following with power…let's check on Sota and then we'll seal it before we take him with us." Miroku explained.

"Dude get a hold of yourself…we need to get you of here…we need to get to the hospital, forget about the bastard and lets go." Kohaku was heard as he held his friend back.

"No! Let me go! He deserves to die!" Sota yelled in anger.

"Think about your sisters!" Sango yelled out in anger as she and Miroku reached the two. "They need you right now and you are not helping any by allowing your emotions to control you!"

"Let's go." Sota whispered as he turned his back to his wounded father.

After they had noticed that the sword had disappeared, Miroku stated that it had probably gone back to wherever it was that Kagome had placed it before she had summoned it to her side. Once they had left, they group of teenagers had left Kagome's father to deal with what he had done. They knew who had ordered him to do all of this and knew they would never be able to prove it unless the old women had come forward of her own free will. Once they had reached Inuyasha's house and had gathered Kagome's family, everyone made their way to the hospital where they were told that Kagome was still being looked at and that the hanyou had to be sedated since he would not leave the young miko's side.

Kagome's father had been brought in a while after they had arrive and Izayoi, as well as Inutaisho, had to hold Kim back to keep her from going after the man that had shot her daughter to finish what her son had started. Of course since Mr. Taijiya had been there Ken would be unable to sue Sota once more for what he had done. It was a clear sign of self defense and no one would take the word of a man that shot his own daughter over the word of the chief of police. Once everything had calmed down, Kim turned to Izayoi and asked, "What am I going to do…what if she forgets us all over again?"

"I want my Oka…" a still crying Shippo was heard.

"Shh…I'm sorry Shippo but you have to wait…why don't we go look for your Otu." Kikiyo was heard as he held onto the small fox kit.

After they had been told of what had happened to Kagome and where they would have to go if they wanted to see her or Inuyasha, Kikiyo had lifted Shippo into her arms and began to change her aura so that she had the same calming aura around her that her sister would have when she was with her son. Even when the danger had past she would not allow anyone to take the small fox kit from her arms, not even her mate was allowed to grab the fox kit.

"I'll go with you." Sota offered as he kept her bow with him. It was helping keep calm and it was something he needed to be at the moment.

"I guess I'm going too." Kohaku was heard as he began to follow after his best friend.

"Take Kirara with you." Sango called as she allowed the two tailed demon cat to jump out of her arms and toward her brother.

"Did they say how much longer they were going to take?" Miroku was heard once they were out of hearing range.

"No, they said that she had been hit right in the middle of her stomach which only caused more problems…they have to make sure that they repair everything that was hit." Kim answered in a sad voice.

"What about the demon blood, did they know that Inuyasha pour some of his blood into her?" Sango was heard as she turned to look at Kim.

"What a foolish boy." Inutaisho growled out.

"Indeed, but there is no helping it, he loves her and would have resealed her memories if it meant that she would live." Izayoi stated.

"He should have just brought her here and allowed her to keep her memories." Sesshomaru growled out.

"Sesshomaru, that is not very nice." Izayoi stated.

"Sorry mother." Sesshomaru answered.

"What should I do now?" Kim asked after a while of silence, "My son is filled with anger and hate, one of my daughters feels guilty and the other is on an operating table and no one will tell me what is being done to her."

"Very thing is going to be alright…I'm sure of it." Izayoi stated.

But before Kim, Sango, or Miroku could say a word, they all turned to face the nurse as they heard her ask, "Higurashi family?"

"Yes, how is my daughter?" Kim was heard.

"They have finished working on her, the doctors were able to stitch her up and since she is a fully trained miko we were able to apply some herbs that will direct her powers to heal the areas that need it the most." The nurse began to explained, "However since she did lose a large amount of blood I was asked to see if any of you would match her blood type."

"What's her blood type?" Miroku asked as he stood up straight.

"Since Higurashi, Kagome is the universal donor she can only receive blood of the same kind. I need to know if any of you are blood type…O negative." The nurse answered.

"I don't have it." Sango whispered.

"Neither do I." Miroku stated.

"Um…could you page her sister, she's a twin and I'm sure that she has the same blood type." Kim stated.

"Are they identical twins?" the nurse asked.

"Yes they are." Kim answered.

"Very well, I'll page your daughter but I suggest you try finding her as well, the sooner we can get Kagome some blood the better." The nurse stated before walking off.

"Sesshomaru dear will you go and get her?" Izayoi was heard.

"I will, but after this I will wake my brother so that I may return to my mate." Sesshomaru growled before he quickly disappeared.

While Sesshomaru had found Kikiyo he had also found that Shippo had been handed over to his father. After telling the three of them what they had been told, Kikiyo had allowed him to carry her back to her family so that she could be taken to the nurse and so that she could give some blood to her sister. While Kikiyo had gone to take care of that, Inuyasha had left the hospital with his son in hand and had found a hotel for them to stay at. He couldn't face anyone right know and the only one he wanted at his side right now was his son.

Once they had reached the hotel and after Inuyasha had made a point in checking in under a different name, since he had paid cash, Inuyasha sat Shippo down on the bed and said, "Alright runt, we need to talk."

"Is this about what happened to Oka?" Shippo whispered.

"Yup…" Inuyasha answered.

But before Inuyasha could say another word, he met his son's eyes as he heard the small fox kit say, "I don't blame you for what happened to Oka, I know that you did everything you could and that she protected you too."

"Oi, what did I tell you about listening on others conversations?" Inuyasha growled out with a sad smile on his face.

"That I was only supposed to do it when you asked me to spy on someone." Shippo answered with his own little sad smile.

"Yeah, but good job…what do you want to do now?" Inuyasha asked.

"I want to go and see Oka before going to bed…I want to tell her good night." Shippo whispered.

"Yeah I wish I could too runt…why don't we go and see her tomorrow…I'm sure everyone would be gone by then and that would give us the chance for it to be just you, me, and your Oka…what do you say?" Inuyasha offered.

With a nod of the head, Shippo jumped into Inuyasha's arms and held on to his father as if he was the only thing that was keeping him live at that exact moment. Inuyasha knew how his son felt but there was no way he could show it now, not when his son needed him to be strong for him, for the both of them. He was going to keep it all locked up and would let all out later, when he was alone, when his son was able to stay with his grandparents or his uncles and aunts, when his son would be able to hold his own for a while, only then would he find a place, would he got back to his and Kagome's place and let it all out.

**A/N: well there you have it; we're getting close to the end. **** Please let me know what you think. REIVEW! **

** Darkiceone **


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

After that night Inuyasha had taken Shippo to go and visit Kagome every day. Christmas and news years came and went and there was still no sign of Kagome waking up. Every day Inuyasha took Shippo and every day the little boy would talk endlessly about his day in hopes that his mother would hear his voice and wake up to greet him. It was close to the end of the semester and it had gotten to the point where Inuyasha was no longer able to go and visit Kagome. His son would get mad at him when he would have Kikiyo take him but he just couldn't take it anymore.

He blamed himself, no matter how much his friends and family told him that it wasn't his fault; everything seemed to be his fault. It was the last day of school and he had already finished his finals. Inuyasha was currently on his way home when he got a call from the hospital. Since Kagome's mother had agreed to hand over all of that to Inuyasha, her daughters intended, Inuyasha would be the one getting the calls about Kagome's situation before they would call anyone else. They had a long list and considering who his family was they made sure that they never forgot to call anyone. After taking in a deep breath, Inuyasha let out a long sigh and answered, "This is Inuyasha speaking."

"Mr. Taisho, I'm one of your intendeds nurse and I just called you to inform you that the results have come it. It seems that she has started to improve and shows good signs of waking up soon."

"Now when you say soon, how soon are we talking about? Today, tomorrow, a week, a month, two months?" Inuyasha growled out. He was tired of getting his calls, driving all the way to the hospital only to find that the results were not right.

"It is too early to tell sir…I shall call you should there be any other changes." She stated in a calm voice.

"You do that." Inuyasha growled before he hung up on her.

"That wasn't very nice Inu-oni-chan." A familiar voice was heard.

"Rin what are you doing here? I told you that I wanted to walk home today." Inuyasha growled out.

"Well since I finally got a break from my pups, I decided to go and buy them some toys and on my way out your son asked me to call you and make sure that you rushed home. He said he had something to tell you." Rin answered.

"Feh, do you need any help with the bags?" Inuyasha asked as he offered to help her.

"No I'm fine…but thanks for offering…are you coming home?" Rin asked as she turned to start her way home.

"I'm right behind you." Inuyasha growled.

After getting home and listening to Shippo and after telling his son that he would think about the summer camp that he wanted to go to with his school friends, Inuyasha played with Shippo before Kikiyo picked him up to go and visit his mother once more. Once they were gone, Inuyasha had gone up to his room and had changed into some running clothing before jumping out of his bed room window so that he could leave. Since that day he hadn't had a chance to just let everything he had bottled up out. _'since the runt it going to go and eat with Kikiyo after words this time I made as well take my time…everyone knows that I'll be gone and that they shouldn't find me so I'll be all alone…' _Inuyasha thought as he continued to run as fast as he could.

Once he had reached the pound that he had been avoiding for so long, Inuyasha dropped to his knees as his tears were finally released. He couldn't believe it, after so long the pound that they had once shared was back to its former beauty if not more so. It wasn't until he had begun to look toward the center of the pound that he found a sword that Kagome bought in the center of a black lotus flower.

"Kagome…Kagome you have to wake up soon…you have to wake up for your family…they're all worried about you…you have to wake up for your son…he needs you…and I need you…I fucking need you to breathe…you need to wake up." Inuyasha whispered as he stopped his tears and turned to leave.

Once he had left the clearing Inuyasha never saw the lotus flowers slowly go into the water and disappear. He never saw the sword that had not only saved his life but had made it so that its master would heal before she would be allowed to slowly remember everything. He never saw the dragon that had been created out of water place the sword in its mouth before it took to the sky to blend with the crying sky.

Kikiyo had just walked out of the room to go and make a call. She knew that her sister wouldn't be waking up soon; she could still feel her miko energy healing her. Once his aunt was out of the room, Shippo turned to face his mother and said, "We all miss you a lot Oka. I want you to wake up already but Otu says that you have to get healthy before you can wake up. I want you to be healthy so just rest Oka I'll be here waiting with Otu…"

"I'm sorry that Otu stopped coming, he can't see you like this anymore…oh I got invited to a summer camp with friends. They said that I could meet some other fox demons that show up every year. I told Otu that I wanted to go but he said he had to think about it…I don't think he'll let me go…he needs me a lot right now."

"Shippo…go…have…fun." Kagome's low and gentle voice was heard.

"Oka…Oka!" Shippo yelled out in joy and excitement as he waited for his mother to wake up.

"Shippo what is it…what happened?" a worried Kikiyo asked as she walked into the room.

"Oka talked to me…she talked to me…she said I could go to summer camp." Shippo answered as he turned to look at his aunt before looking back at his sleeping mother.

"Shippo honey…I know you want to go but we can't lie to your father." Kikiyo was heard. "If he says you can't go you can't go."

"But I'm not lying!" Shippo yelled out in a sad voice.

But before Kikiyo could say a word she froze when she heard her sister's unmistakable voice say, "He…can…go…tell…inu…"

"Oh my god…Shippo stay right here I have to go and call the doctor." Kikiyo stated before she ran out of the room.

"Oka…I hope you wake up soon, I hope you can see me off when I go to summer camp…I'll come see you once I come back if your still resting…please Oka…wake up soon." Shippo whispered as he gathered his things together before he was dragged out of the room by Kikiyo.

Soon everyone found themselves getting ready for their summer vacation. Kikiyo had decided that she would not be going to the school she and her twin sister had chosen until after Kagome woke up, so instead she and Naraku would start on their own family. Inuyasha had been dragged into traveling like they had originally planned before Kagome had entered their lives. After they had left Shippo at camp, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango had all made their way to the nearest airport and had taken the first flight out Japan. As they board the plane, Sango turned to Inuyasha and Miroku and said, "Alright, London here we come."

"Really? That's the first place we are going to?" Inuyasha growled out.

"It was that or Spain…do you know any if not enough Spanish to get us a place to spend the night?" Sango hissed as she locked eyes with her hanyou friend. When he didn't say a word, she just smiled and said, "I didn't think so."

"Now that wasn't nice." Miroku was heard.

"Feh, like I care." Inuyasha growled out.

She had no idea who long she had been sleeping; she had remembered everything that her son had told her. She had heard him and when no one was talking to her she was slowly but surely remembering everything from before she had been in the hospital as a child up until what had placed her back in the hospital. She had also heard the rumors that her nurse had talked about while she had slept and had been enraged to find that her father had been protected by Tsubaki since they didn't have Kagome to say anything against Ken they had only placed him under house arrest.

However she had snapped out of her sleep and had began to speed up her healing process the moment she had felt the auras of her friend and her intended leave the city. A part of her had believe that they would return after they had dropped her son at his summer camp but when they didn't return she had woken up and decided that it was high time she got out of bed. She had many things to do and not that much time to do them in if she wanted to check up with her friends on their trip. As she struggled to sit up in bed, Kagome began to carefully remove the needles that were on her. After doing so, and after removing the oxygen mask from her face, Kagome took in a deep breath and mumbled, "Damn it not this again…I have got to stay the fuck away from these god damn hospitals."

"Is that any way for a lady to speak?" a cold voice was heard.

Not needing to concentrate as much as she had done so before, Kagome held out her hand took hold of the sword that had shattered the window as it made its way toward her. After drawing her sword, Kagome locked eyes with the man before her only to slightly relax as she said, "I'm no lady and I never will be fluffy…now would you care to tell why you're here and not my intended?"

"He left the country as planned." Sesshomaru answered as he stood up straight. "I was asked by my mother to look over you since there have been some enraging changes."

"If you're talking about my father being placed under house arrest after shooting me than you are talking about the biggest understatement of the year." Kagome hissed out in anger as she moved her feet so that they were hanging over the side of the bed.

"What are you going to do about that?" Sesshomaru asked as he approached her so that he could help her. "I was also asked by my brother to watch over you…sister."

"Well firstly I can take care of myself secondly I just need you to make sure that my mother is here for me since I will be needing her to come with me once I've checked myself out of this hell whole." Kagome answered with a wicked grin on her face as her eyes took a taint of amber to them while allowing her nail to become claws and her features to change to those of a demon.

"How very interesting, is this the result of my brother's blood?" Sesshomaru asked as he turned around to leave.

"You could say that…it also has to do with my sword…but I'll be sure to explain everything before I leave." Kagome stated.

"Oh and where do you intend to go after you have settled everything with your family?" Sesshomaru asked with a knowing grin on his face.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to go and get my intended and see why he didn't wait for me…besides I figured the trip was going to be once we graduated from high school." Kagome explained with a grin of her own.

"Do you have any idea how long you were out?" Sesshomaru asked in a slightly worried voice.

"Um…I probably just missed a month of school." Kagome stated as if it were nothing before adding, "I'll catch up in no time."

"Kagome…the others have already graduated…it will be the first of June tomorrow." Sesshomaru stated before walking out of the room.

'_Uh shit…I guess that just adds more to my today list…but no worries…I'm sure I'll be able to catch up to the others soon.' _Kagome thought as she began to get dressed.

After getting dressed and proving once again that she would make the lives of all of the hospital staff hell if she was not allowed to leave, Kagome signed herself out, once she had proven that she had remembered everything and made her way to the front of the hospital to find her mother and her brother. With smile on her face, Kagome hugged her brother and asked, "He didn't try to sue you again did he?"

"No, he wasn't stupid enough to do it a second time, not when I could say that it was out of self defense." Sota answered with a grin on his face.

"Good…Oka I hope that's your ok with this." Kagome stated as she turned to hug her mother next. "But I'm going to clear all of this shit up today."

"I'm fine dear, I'm just glad that you are alright." her mother whispered into her ear.

"I'm better than ever…I remember everything Oka…" Kagome whispered back.

"I'm so happy…but can you tell me dear, why do you have a sword in your hands?" Kim asked.

"Oh, well it's what helped me wake up…that and when Inuyasha's, Sango's, and Miroku's aura didn't return to the city I thought something might have happened." Kagome explained.

"What are you going to do with it?" Sota asked with a grin on his face.

"Just going to scare the shit out of some people…Oka can you go to the school and tell them that I wish to take the exit exam." Kagome stated as they began to make their way to the car that had brought them over.

"What are you going to do dear?" Kim asked.

"I'm going to pay my father and grandmother one last visit…it'll be a visit they'll never forget." Kagome answered before she changed into an inu hanyou and took off.

**A/N: Well there you have it, just one more chapter to go…REIVEW! PLEASE, PLEASE REIVEW! **

** Darkiceone**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

After she had ran off, Kagome had taken a deep breath and had gone to see her twin sister first. She knew that it would only be fair and that she would need back up breaking into their grandmothers house. Her sister Kikiyo was better at breaking barriers and protecting while she was better at offence and attacks. Of course she was sure that it had not always been that way but she was not going to risk getting caught again. Just as she had landed by the front door of the large house, Kagome turned around when she heard a familiar voice ask, "What do you want hanyou? Neither I or my cousins know you."

"Of course you know me Kagura…the only difference now is that I became a hanyou…I'm Kagome…and I need to speak with my sister." Kagome stated.

"Kagome?" Kagura whispered.

"Yeah, so will you please let me speak with my sister?" Kagome stated with a smile on her face as she used her miko powers to shift back into a human form.

They had arrived at London a while and had just finished getting a hotel room. Inuyasha knew where they were going to go next. Sango and Miroku had already made plans and had already ordered all of their tickets to go to Pairs, France. At first it had been a touchy subject since Inuyasha was unable to be with Kagome but Inuyasha knew that Kagome would kill him if he let them stick to him instead of having sometime for themselves. _'Kagome…are you awake…are course not…Sesshomaru or my family would have called you the moment you were.' _Inuyasha though as he let out a low growl.

He hadn't wanted to go out with them so he had stayed behind and had allowed the two to have some alone time. Of course Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha all shared a large condo and had their own room for the most part. Just as he had stood up to leave the room and explore the city on his own, Inuyasha pulled out his cell phone and answered, "What?"

"To think you could be nicer." Sango's voice was heard over the phone.

"Well I was about to walk out of the room, where are you guys anyway?" Inuyasha growled out.

"We met up with an old friend…well the son of an old friend of my fathers." Sango stated as she handed the phone over to Miroku.

"Turns out he was asked to find us and greet us. He says he knows a great place to have fun and to drink…what do you say?" Miroku explained.

"Feh, why do I have to go." Inuyasha growled out as he grabbed his wallet and his keys so that he could leave.

"Because you don't have a choice, we're waiting outside." Miroku answered.

After taking in a deep and calming breath Inuyasha growled out, "I'm not going to drink or dance with anyone and you three idiots can's make me," before he hung up on his best friend.

"Well? What did he say?" Sango asked with a hopeful look on her face.

"He's coming, but he said that he isn't drinking and that he is not dancing with anyone no matter what we say." Miroku answered.

"Does he have a mate or something?" the guy that stood next to Sango asked.

"Um…more like intended but she stayed behind since she was really sick." Miroku whispered as he and Sango waited for their best friend to arrive.

Kagome and Kikiyo stood at the front gates of their grandmother's house. After they had made sure that Naraku would not follow them and that he would wait for them back at the shrine, the two sisters had left the castle like house and came here to greet their grandmother and father and to speak with them. Kagome had told everything to Kikiyo, from what they had done, what their father had been planning on doing to Naraku after he had killed Inuyasha and even up to what their father had done when they were children.

It had turned out that when Kagome was young, and while she and Inuyasha had been on their own and coming back from their secret spot, Kagome's father had come in and attacked Inuyasha. Kagome had only lost all of her memory about it because Inuyasha hadn't wanted her to hate her father; he didn't want her to be tainted by him. So after Kagome watched Inuyasha get hurt to the point where his demon blood had taken control, she had jumped into the fight and had not only purified the demon her father had brought with him but had blasted him away before she had fallen to the floor in pain and in a pool of her own blood.

Watching her drop to the floor in a pool of her own blood Inuyasha had done the only thing he could have done without losing her. Inuyasha had not only given her some of his pure blood but he had used it to seal her memories so that she would not only forget what had happened but so that she would forget him completely so that her father would not have a second chance at hurting her. _'Goes to show how good that turned out…the bastard still hurt me.' _Kagome thought as she turned to face her sister.

"Are you ready?" Kikiyo asked as she got ready to break down the barrier that kept them outside of the gate.

"Ready as I'll ever be…but remember…you leave most if not all of the talking to me…I have a feeling I'll be able to scare them shitless." Kagome stated with a grin on her face.

"Alright, but you also have to keep in mind that the moment they make one move against you or me I'm going to defend ourselves and kill if necessary." Kikiyo shot back with a grin of her own.

"Deal." Kagome answered.

Needing nothing else from her sister, Kikiyo pushed her miko filled hands and easily broke through their grandmother's barrier. Which meant one of two things, one, she knew that they were there and didn't want to risk their safety…not when she was still in hot water because of her son. And two, she would want to attack them where no one that would speak against her would see her do such a thing. Of course the two miko's were not surprised when they found a group of four monks, a miko, and three demons waiting for them. With a grin on her face, Kikiyo turned to her sister and said, "I get the demons…I just love the way their skin burn under my power."

"I guess that leaves me with the weak monks and miko." Kagome stated with a grin on her face.

"Watch it girls, we are not weaklings like the last two that lost to the weak monk and a boy." The miko hissed as she turned to glare at Kagome and Kikiyo. "I am the top apprentice that Tsubaki-sama has and these three to my left as those that come after me."

"That's impressive since you are learning how to be a dark, tainted, evil bitch." Kagome stated with a grin on her face as she allowed the demon blood within her to flow through her veins once more.

"How dare you speak about our lady in such a way!" the monks yelled out as they began to pull out their scared sutras.

With a grin on her face, Kagome held out her hand and instantly summoned up her sword. Knowing that her grandmother would not risk the chance of having a large amount of her property destroyed, Kagome grin out and said, "Bring it on, both my blood and miko blood accepted one another and now work together. I am unlike any miko or inu hanyou. If you attack me now you better be prepared to die."

"That's the…" one of the three demons whispered.

"Ah, so you weren't kidding, you can really summon it to you." Kikiyo was heard say as if it were nothing.

"Told you so." Kagome stated with a grin on her face.

But before anyone could make their move to attack or defend, the three demons, four monks, and one miko all froze when they heard their mistress yell out, "Enough, I will not have my property destroyed…Ayume bring them in."

"As you wish Tsubaki-sama." The miko answered as she glared at the two sisters.

Once they had been lead inside, Kagome had kept her sword at hand while Kikiyo had a small phoenix made out of her miko energy on her shoulder. Once they were in the large living area of the house, Kagome smiled at her grandmother and her father while Kikiyo glared at them. Knowing that her sister wouldn't make a move unless she was asked too or saw fit to do so, Kagome took one more step forward and said, "Boy do we have lots to talk about and so little time."

"What is this all about?" Tsubaki hissed out in anger as she summoned her snake.

"Please a snake versus a dragon and a phoenix? Really to think you'd see that you don't stand a chance." Kagome pointed out.

"You are but a child; you do not have the training that I have." Tsubaki stated.

"Oh shut up and listen, my sister has something to tell you and I hope you give us one reason to leave this place and go to the cops with instead." Kikiyo hissed out in anger as her phoenix grew in size.

"You don't have anything on us." Ken growled out in an enraged and bitter filled voice.

"That's what you think…but lord and behold, ask me what I remembered as soon as I woke up in the hospital today?" Kagome stated with a grin on her face.

"You have no proof…and even if you were to be believe by that Taijiya's father that would change nothing. There is no hard evidence." Tsubaki quickly stated.

With a grin on her face Kagome held the sword in hand tightly and closed her eyes. She had also been unable to hold back her small laugh when she heard her father's shocked and confused voice asked, "How? How are you doing this?"

"It isn't all that hard you know…this sword chose me and since it chose me it will help me anyway it can…didn't you know that dragon's were killed and hunted in the warning states era and that one scale of each dragon was put into making this sword…it chose me and I will never misuse it or mistreat it." Kagome hissed out as she opened her eyes to reveal dragon like eyes.

After a short while of silence and after watching what her granddaughter had allowed them all to see, Tsubaki took in a deep breath and asked, "What is it that you want from us?"

"I want you to get the hell out of this town, I want you to never think of my family again and I want that bastard to cough over all of the inheritance that you have left him to me and my family…he can live off of you and find a job." Kagome hissed out in anger.

"Think very carefully about your answer because once you state it we will turn around and take action." Kikiyo added in calm and well collected voice.

"Very well, you'll get what you want before the end of the day, the accounts shall be divided evenly and we shall be out of the city by the end of the month that is the best I can do." Tsubaki hissed out in a cold voice. She knew that she wouldn't win, she had no idea where these girls had gotten such control over their over developed powers but it was not something she was willing to risk trying.

"Good, I'll be expecting everything no later than five afternoon tomorrow…and trust me when I say that if you are even one minute late, I will not take a dime and will go straight to the cops with what I have shown you." Kagome hissed out in anger as she and her sister turned around and took their leave.

Once they had reached Kikiyo's car, Kagome and Kikiyo made their way back to the shrine so that Kagome could pack and get ready for her trip. She knew that she still had time. While she had been showing that to her father and grandmother the proof and evidence she had, Kagome had been looking into the whereabouts of her intended and her friends. After checking to see where she could meet them, Kagome had opened her eyes and scared the living shit out of her family, which was something that they deserved. Just as they had reached their first red light, Kikiyo turned to Kagome and asked, "Are you going to go and meet up with everyone?"

"Of course, I want to see my intended." Kagome answered.

"What about your high school diploma?" Kikiyo asked.

"Oka has made it so that I can go in tomorrow morning and take the exit exams. I'm sure they'll be willing to bend backwards for me since I am Inuyasha Taisho's intended." Kagome answered with a grin on her face.

"Oh, well I was going to offer to ask Naraku to help you on that one." Kikiyo stated with a smile on her face.

"Thanks but I think everything will be alright." Kagome stated as Kikiyo began to drive off once more.

After they had arrived at the shrine and after she had explained things to her family, Kagome had gone up to her room to 'study' for her exit exam. She knew that she was going to pass it. Hell now that she had a vision that would allow her to look at the answers while doing the exam she didn't really have to worry that much. After she had taken her test, Kagome had picked up the paper work and had turned it all in to the banker once her family had all signed it. Once she had done so, Kagome had told her family that she would be back a week before Shippo got out of summer camp with her friends and her mate. _'I just hope he doesn't have a freak out.' _Kagome thought as she hugged her sister goodbye before boarding her plane.

After they had had their fill of London, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku had bought their tickets and had gotten some food before they had boarded the plane to Pairs, France. Inuyasha knew that he was going to be on his own. He was not going to be the third wheel at night when his friends should enjoy Pairs, France properly and as a couple without having to worry about him as if he was a child. _'Feh, there is no way in hell that is going to happen.' _Inuyasha thought.

After they had arrived, Inuyasha had gone out and had left his friends to enjoy the hotel while he went shopping for his sister-in-laws, brothers, father, mother, mother-in-law and for his intended. If he was lucky enough he would be able to find a good ring for her. After he had bought the ring and the gifts, Inuyasha had kept the ring in his pocket and had gone to the post office to ship the gifts off. Once he had gotten back, Inuyasha was met by Sango as she said, "We're going to the Eifel tower and your coming with us tomorrow and I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Feh, whatever, did you guys eat already?" Inuyasha growled out as he walked passed her and to his room.

"No, we were waiting for you, Miroku said that he found this great demon club here and the spell on the club allows us to understand everyone." Sango answered with a smile on his face.

"Is that why the monk is taking a bath?" Inuyasha growled as he turned to face her once he had reached his bedroom door.

"Yeah, are you alright?" Sango asked as she walked over to him.

"Just fine, I'm going to get ready." Inuyasha growled before he closed the door and locked it.

"Don't worry about him, he'll be fine." Miroku was heard as he stood at his bed room door.

"Are you sure?" Sango whispered as she walked over and allowed Miroku to hold her.

"I'm positive…now come on, we need to get ready." Miroku told her.

After they had all gotten ready for the club, they left the hotel and took a cab. Once they had reached the club, Sango and Miroku found a good place to sit while Inuyasha had gone to go and order them some drinks. Just as he had finished ordering the drinking, Inuyasha was at a lost when he was suddenly turned around and kissed. Before he could even push the girl off of him, he heard her whisper out, "Don't tell me that my intended is going to push me away…should I have greeted him in my human form?"

With a grin on his face, Inuyasha grinned and pulled her closer toward him, pressed her against his body and growled out, "Hell no, I love the way you fucking look…so fuckable."

"I didn't think so…god how I missed you." She whispered before her lips were climbed by his.

Sango and Miroku had been waiting for a while and they still didn't see any sign of Inuyasha returning with their drinks. Just as Sango turned around to look for him at the bar, Sango narrowed her eyes as she hissed out, "That cheating, no good mother fucker."

"Sango?" Miroku asked in a worried voice.

"Look at him Miroku! He is making out with a hanyou he just met when my best friend is waiting for him back home!" Sango roared before she stood up and walked over to the two hanyou's.

"Sango…wait." Miroku called over to her. _'Great, now we're going to get kicked out.' _

Once she had reached the two hanyou's, Sango roughly shoved Inuyasha away from the inu hanyou he had been kissing and pushed her back as she hissed out, "Back off bitch, he is taken and has a kid."

"I know." She answered with a grin on her face.

"Sango." Inuyasha growled.

"Shut up Inuyasha, you're lucky that I'm not going to tell my best friend. After this tonight we're leaving." Sango hissed out as she turned to the girl and added, "What the hell are you doing here? Didn't I just tell you to get lost?"

"No you told me that the was taken and that he had a kid." She replied with a wider grin on her face.

"If you don't get the fuck out of here I'm going to knock your face in." Sango hissed out.

"Now, is that any way to talk to your best friend?" Kagome teased before she used her miko energy to drown out the demon blood within her so that she looked human again.

"Oh my god…Kagome?" Sango whispered.

"One and only, and thanks for looking out for me…but I would really like to make out with my intended again." Kagome stated with a sheepish grin on her face.

"Good to see that you're doing alright…now do you care to explain why you just risked Sango getting us kicked out and how the hell you knew we were here?" Miroku was heard as he pulled Sango into his arms so that Kagome could go back into Inuyasha's arms.

"Feh, forget that, see you two later." Inuyasha growled out as he pulled Kagome toward him and ran off.

"You know we won't be able to go to the hotel for a good while." Miroku pointed out.

"I know…but I'm amazed he didn't care if he ate or not." Sango pointed out as she turned to her boyfriend.

"Trust me…he is not going to starve…he is going to eat something alright." Miroku stated with a perverted grin on his face.

"You're always going to be a pervert aren't you?" Sango asked as she locked eyes with him.

"Of course, but you love me that way." Miroku stated before he leaned down and kissed her.

**A/N: Well there you go, that's it for the story. **** Please let me know what you all think. I had no idea how to end it but I figured this would be just as good as anything…if you all would like to have a bit more of information, or a better ending just let me know and I'll be more than happy to right another chapter with a better ending. **

** Darkiceone **


	36. The End

Chapter 36

He knew his father was going to be there any minute but he just couldn't help it, he had made so many friends and had found that he had cousins here. Of course he knew he was related to some of the fox demons that had also gone to the camp because he could smell it. He had told them what had happened to his parents and had told them about his new mother and father. He wasn't sure how the older fox demons had taken it and knew that one of his elder cousins said that he would ask his parents to do something about it since he should be with his own kind. Which was why he was not waiting for his father and his aunt and uncle where they had planned to pick him up. He was currently sitting down in the office waiting for the head of the camp and his cousin's parents. He had no idea what was going on but he had a feeling that it was something that was bound to thrown him into chaos.

He wanted to leave already, to get the hell out of there and to go and tell everything he had learned and everyone he had met to his mother. Just as he was about to run out and try to find his father, the young fox kit froze when he heard his cousin say, "My parents are going to take you with us…you're related to us and the court will decide where you belong in a few months…until then you have to be with blood related relatives."

"I told you I was fine! I want my Otu and Oka!" the young kit roared in anger before turning his fox fair on his cousin so that he could get away.

"That is enough!" a deep growl was heard as his small attack was stopped by a much larger fox fire. "You will be coming with us and that is final."

"No!" he roared before running out of the small cabin and into the camp filled with kids his own age and older.

He ran as fast as he could and toward the area that his father would be waiting for him. Just as he had caught scent of his father, Shippo began to yell, growl and call for his father as he was lifted up and off of the ground. Just as he had been held tight enough to keep from screaming, Shippo began to whimper in fear as he realized that he wasn't strong enough to get back to his family. Just as he had heard the woman's voice say, "Now you will behave, I can only imagine what kind of people that 'adopted' you are if they allow you to run wild."

"You will be a respectable man and act a properly." The male voice added in.

But before he could say a word, the young fox kit couldn't help but tear up as he heard a familiar voice say, "I know you are not abusing my pup before me…get your fucking hands off of him."

"Otu." He whimpered.

"He is of my blood, the son of my brother will be looked after by me." The male growled out.

"Father wanted nothing to do with you! You were mean and tainted!" Shippo cried out only to be shaken by the women that held her.

"Big mistake." Inuyasha growled out.

"What makes you think that a hanyou like yourself can even dream of touching a full blooded demon like myself?" the woman challenged.

"Because he is not just any hanyou…" a woman's voice was heard before Shippo began to struggle all over again.

"And who are you human to think that you can but into demons matters?" the girl fox demon that held the young fox kit in place growled out in anger as she bared her fangs at the miko before her.

"Me? I am mate of Inuyasha Taisho, adoptive mother of Shippo Taisho and a pissed off bitch that is ready to kill if you don't let go of my pup." Kagome growled out in anger as her miko aura began to surround them all.

"Oka!" Shippo cried out in relief as he finally broke free from the woman.

"Go to your father." Kagome growled as she extended her hand and pulled her sword free.

"Feh, you're going to make them piss their pants." Inuyasha growled as he caught his crying pup.

"It would be less then what they deserve." Kagome growled as she took a step forward with a grin on her face before adding, "Good you know the sword I wiled, the sword that chose me…I will not warn you again…come near my pup and you will see firsthand just how well I can use this sword."

"Otu…when did Oka wake up?" Shippo asked his father as he held onto him.

"You have no right to claim him as your own when you haven't even filled the right forms are taken the right classes to take care of a demon child." The male fox demon was heard as he pulled his son to stand behind him and is mate at his side.

"Oh, if you make the right inquires I'm sure you will find that I have and I will not repeat myself after this day I will expect that you and your mate will have nothing to do with my son, your son on the other hand is more than welcomed to come and visit." Kagome growled out as she held her sword and turned to face her son.

"I want to see my cousin again…he's really nice." Shippo mumbled.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered as she sheathed her sword and opened her arms up to her son.

"Feh, if you think can stand against my family then go ahead and try, my father will show no mercy if you touch his grandson again…we'll be leaving now…" Inuyasha growled as he turned and began to follow after his mate and pup.

They had enjoyed their trip; Kagome had become his mate the night they had been reunited. She bore his mark and his aura as well as her own. She kept her miko powers and still had full control over her powers, demon blood, and sword. She had the money that would keep them happy, pay for her sons schooling, all the way up to college, and she had a house for them to live in. Once they had reached the car, and once she had finished getting her son settled, Kagome turned to her mate and said, "Is everyone waiting for us?"

"Yes, my parents already know and so does your sister. They're waiting at my house for the party." Inuyasha answered with a grin on his face as he drove out of the camp grounds.

"Good, now Shippo, honey, did you have fun in camp?" Kagome answered with a smile on her face.

"I had fun and I made lots of friends! Oka I'm so happy your alright." Shippo cried as he held on to her.

"I told you I would be fine, now would you tell me everything?" Kagome soothed as she held him tight and in her arms.

They had all been waiting for a while, while Sesshomaru and Rin looked after their own pups and made sure that they stayed out of trouble, Kikiyo and Naraku stayed by each other's sides knowing that this was a day to be happy. They had even gone so far to invite Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku to their family gathering. TO Kikiyo Kohaku had grown to be like a brother and Sango had grown to be like a close cousin to her. Miroku of course was her cousin and soon he would marry and made Sango her true family. Just as she had finished leaning into her mates arms, Kikiyo slightly pulled away from him as Sango approached the two while saying, "Nice to see that you guys finally got what you wanted. How long?"

"Oh, um…three weeks." Kikiyo answered with a smile on her face.

"I take it you won't be starting in the fall?" Sango asked as she stood alongside Kikiyo.

"I'm not sure yet, I want to but Naraku is hell bent on keeping me at home." Kikiyo explained.

"I think you'd be fine…I'm sure you'd be more then safe." Kagome's amused filled voice was heard as she and Inuyasha walked into the room.

"Its about time." Sota and Kohaku were heard.

"we had some problems…Oka I'm going to need you to watch Shippo while Inuyasha and I go to court." Kagome was heard.

"Can't you two ever stay out of trouble?" Izayoi's tired voice was head.

"We could…but then it's not in us to do so." Kagome answered with a grin on her face.

"I would believe that." Sesshomaru growled.

"Well? Are you going to tell us what is going on now?" Rin's annoyed filled growl was heard.

"Oh, Shippo's uncle tried to take him from us…they said they'd take us to court." Kagome answered as she let go of her son so that he could go and play with Rin's children and with Sota and Kohaku.

"Nice…but since we have already released the real papers out to the public I'm sure there won't be much they could do." Inutaisho growled out.

"We can worry about that later, today is supposed to be a day to celebrate the day that our family is finally altogether and complete." Kim was heard as she hugged her daughter.

"Agreed…shall we go to the pool house to start this family get together?" Izayoi was heard.

"I believe so, I'm just going to go and get changed." Kagome was heard as she turned around to leave.

"Feh, don't take long wench." Inuyasha growled out as he followed after his family.

"So are we." Rin, Sango, and Kikiyo were heard.

"Kikiyo." Naraku growled.

"I'll be with my sister…I'm perfectly safe." Kikiyo hissed out in anger.

"Talk about possessive." Sango mumbled.

"No, you should have seen Sesshomaru when he found that I was with twins." Rin growled out.

Once they had reached the room, Kagome let out a long sigh and made a run for the bath room before she could say a word. With a grin on their faces, the three waited for Kagome to come back out before they even said a word. Before they could even say a word, Kagome let out a long sigh and said, "I guess Shippo is getting a brother."

"How do you know that it's a brother and not a sister?" Rin asked in a confused voice.

"Her sword…place, place tell me that I'm getting what I wanted." Kikiyo was heard as she took a seat on the bed.

"You are….and so is Naraku." Kagome answered with a grin on her face before turning to her best friend to add, "And you better make sure that boy of yours doesn't turn out as perverted as your boyfriend."

"What?" Sango asked in shock as she slowly lost her balance only to be caught by Rin.

"There you go…don't want you hurting yourself." Rin whispered as she slowly eased her into a chair.

When no one had said a word and when she was sure that she would have to be the one to break the silence, Rin let out a long sigh and said, "Well…seems like I'll have to give you girls some pointed out how to keep overprotective mates from over doing it and how to lie to them without having to say a lie."

"So it seems…please tell us that they are controllable?" Kikiyo mumbled before the four of them began to laugh out.

Although a part of her had wanted to wonder the world a bit longer and get the childhood that she had lost back the other part of her couldn't wait to give her son a brother. She was sure it was a boy but it didn't really didn't matter to her, she was going to have a baby and she was going to have a family…a real actual happy family, a family where everyone would be together without fighting, where everyone would be able to rely on one another knowing that they were all there for each other. After taking in a deep and calming breath, Kagome locked eyes with her sisters and with her friends before saying, "Well…let's get this over with…mind as well just tell them now so that we can set our ground rules."

"Been there done that…it won't work." Kikiyo hissed out in anger.

"Well…with three against three…and Rin on our side…I'm sure we'll be able to do it." Kagome answered with a grin on her face before leading her sister's and Sango out and toward the pool house where the rest of the family was sure to get a wild surprise.

**A/N: Well there you have it, the real last chapter to this story. I'm since it was asked that I come up with a better ending I did my best and this is what I was able to come up with. Please let me know what you all think! I will be working on a new story, I was inspired by it while doing some research, anyway the following is the summary please let me know if you would be willing to read it since it would have to do with an original character or the first half of the story. **

_Summary: She stood proudly as she glared at her former lover, the father of her child. After letting a low growl, she took in a deep breath and asked, 'Why should I help you? You left me for the mortal that now stands before you. Give me one good reason.' _

'_I give you a son, a son you love no matter how much he reminds you of me…and if you wish to see him live you will help us.' _

'_How will helping you bare another hanyou child help my son?' _

'_You've seen the power of the sword I left my second son…you cannot say that he will live through that…help me give our son a reason to finally accept his brother.' _

'_Besides.' The woman stated in a soft voice before adding, 'this child will not only be ours but yours as well…we would need your help not only on making this happen but to carry the child as well.' _

**Well there you have it…I don't have a title at the moment. Please let me know what you think. REIVEW! **

** Darkiceone**


End file.
